


The Mixologist

by epistretes



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Advent Children Spoilers, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, BAMF Tifa Lockhart, Battles a mix of OG and Remake mechanics, Before Crisis (Compilation of FFVII) Spoilers, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Don Corneo and all that goes with that, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Reno/OMC, Minor Rude/OFC, Minor Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Minor Tifa Lockhart/Rude, Murder, On The Way To A Smile (Compilation of FFVII) Spoilers, Pansexual Reno, Reno (Compilation of FFVII) Being An Asshole, Reno is a wingman, Reno is not very charitable towards Cloud and Barret, Reti, Rude is a wingman, Rude's crush on Tifa, Slow Burn, TURKs kill on order, covers several years, endgame ReTi, with reference to past sexual encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 66,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistretes/pseuds/epistretes
Summary: Two years before AVALANCHE go for the Mako Reactors, Reno and Rude of the Turks hear a rumour that there is an amazing mixologist in the Sector Seven slums. Down there on a mission, they decide to stop by and try it out.As good as the rumours suggested, they come back on occasion and strike up an unlikely budding friendship with the mixologist herself. Can it survive the secrets between them all when they come out in the pillar?
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Reno
Comments: 52
Kudos: 53





	1. Kumquat-Ginger Caipirinha

**Author's Note:**

> All the cocktails in this are real world ones (except the Cosmo Canyon, which I have substituted in a Pom Berry Deep Red Cocktail), recipes at the end if you wanted to try! I'm not a mixologist myself, but I am related to a couple - they introduced me to some of these amazing drinks.
> 
> The dates are as close as I could get them to canon FFVII Compilation timelines (where stated) without totally skewing the story. As so much of the canon OG story is done at player pace with no dates, I have had to improvise a little. Marking this as an AU as it is not strictly within canon boundaries.

**18/08/0005**

Tifa was breaking down the bar as the last of the stragglers finished off their drinks and she looked up as she upturned a chair to rest on the table to see who was leaving...but to her surprise, two Turks walked in. She did not know them personally, but there was no mistaking the suits. Frowning a little, she set the chair down and walked over to them.

"Last orders have come and gone, gents. I'm afraid we are closed." She told them politely, always nice even when she truly disliked someone. She had to admit, her prejudice against them came from their Shinra affiliation as she only knew them by sight. They came ground-side on occasion and always set the local populace on edge for days after they had gone.

She knew business would be slow over the next few days, her patrons would steer clear of the bar until they felt safe from this intrusion. Better to get rid of them as quickly as possible.

"Just got off work, cut us some slack, doll." The redhead said, slipping easily onto one of the bar stools that Tifa had not moved out of the way for sweeping yet. The taller and more built man followed suit and took the stool next to his partner.

"If you'd been here five minutes ago, I could have served you, but last orders have _finished_." She stressed the last word.

"Look, I'm in need of a drink and there is a bar right here. Indulge us and then we'll be out of your hair, yo." The redhead said and Tifa sighed as her patrons trickled out - but one, a regular by the name of Arnis ambled over and Tifa inwardly panicked. Arnis would be looking for a fight and she did not want her bar smashed up.

"I serve you, you drink, you leave with _no_ fighting. Deal?" She asked them quickly and firmly.

"Deal." The redhead smirked at her, though he was tight and at attention and she realised he was already aware of Arnis heading over despite having his back to them.

"Arnis, your lovely wife will be expecting you back." She stepped in front of him and smiled sweetly at the big man, who blinked drunkenly at her.

"You go' stinkin' _Turks_ in y'r bar, Teefey." He slurred and tried to focus on her face but he had been hitting the Gold Saucer Gold Top all night and more than usual so he was having trouble.

"They're just leaving, last orders, remember? I can handle it. Tell Leesa and your little Kié I said hello and I'll pop by with a new water filter in a couple of days." She told him, turning him around and trying to steer him towards the door, which was only manageable because he was so drunk.

"I'll tell..." he nodded, looking confused but allowing her to cajole him forcefully towards the door now he could no longer see the Turks at the bar. Out of sight, out of drunken mind. "Yeah. Night."

"Goodnight, Arnis." She got him out of the door and locked it behind him, though the dread of a fight smashing up her bar was gone with the last drunken straggler, now she had another dread pooling in her stomach about what the Turks were even there for. Did they know she was a Nibelheim survivor? Were they here to do what Turks did best and make her disappear?

She turned with her most brilliant smile plastered on her face and walked back to the bar, trying to get this over and done with and them _out_ of her bar - preferably forever. She pushed the hatch up and slipped behind the bar, leaving it up and she stood before the two, smiling and friendly in her usual manner - and as she ever did, she did not realise quite the effect she had on those the other side of the bar just by being herself.

"So, what'll it be?" She asked and gestured to the stacked bar behind her with her left hand and the pumps in front of her with her right. She had a better range than any other slum bar she knew of, though admittedly she knew little of Sectors One, Two, Three and Eight; she still figured her bar was better. It cost more to run than places that watered down their booze, but it also attracted regular paying customers of a usually better calibre, so she figured it was worth it.

"Ya got a Million Dollar Cocktail?" The redhead asked and Tifa shook her head.

"All out of eggs at this time of night, I'm afraid." He looked impressed at her response and she had an idea. "Was that a test?"

"Yep, never heard of an underplate place that even knew what it was. I'd heard a rumour this place had the best cocktails in the slums and ya knowledge doesn't disappoint, Teefey." he confirmed with a smirk.

"I'm glad I passed and actually...its _Tifa_. Arnis was a bit drunk tonight."

"Tifa. A pretty name for a pretty lady." The redhead said and she smiled for effect, though she had heard that so many times over the past two years - and even on the first it had no effect on her.

"Mmm." His friend agreed and she offered him a small smile as well as his louder friend, still wondering why they were here in her bar at so late an hour.

"I can offer you a Cosmo Canyon - our house special; a base of Chambord and vodka with pomegranates and bitters."

"What would you like, Tifa?" Asked the quiet, sunglasses wearing Turk.

"If I were to have something..." Tifa mused "After a long day like today, it'd probably be a kumquat-ginger caipirinha so I can treat myself. Plus, I need to use the kumquats before they go bad - I was lucky to even get a batch."

"I'll have one of those then as I've never had one before - and one for yourself." The redhead stated and slapped down a wallet. His companion nodded in agreement and set his wallet down as well, though more gently.

"Oh no, I still have to sweep, mop and finish the glasses wash up - not to mention the kitchen is a disaster tonight, we had a run on dinner and I've been shorthanded tonight." Barret was out with the rest of the cell at HQ tonight and she definitely did _not_ want Barret coming home and finding Turks in the bar. For the first time in her life, she questioned her decision to allow Barret and Marlene to live at the bar while she lived up the street. Barret was an excellent deterrent to anyone wanting to get at her stash of booze, no one wanted the big man to fill them full of holes if he found them pilfering.

"Tell ya what, you have a drink with us and we'll help ya out as we've kept ya late." He offered and his friend nodded.

"Oh, I couldn't ask that." She deflected, for one she was already locked in with two strangers, potentially dangerous strangers at that, and she did not know what the offer might entail down the line. Plus, the longer they were in here, the greater risk there was of them finding the entrance to the secret AVALANCHE hideout.

"We offered." The quieter man stated.

"Well, _if_ I accept, I should at least know your names." She countered.

"I'm Reno an' he's Rude." The redhead, Reno, jabbed his thumb at the other man.

"Nice to meet you both." She stated and reached into the under bar mini fridge she kept the fresh items in and pulled out the box of kumquats. It had been an expense to get these, but she and her father used to have them as a treat in the days of her childhood, imported from Wutai. She loved their sweet sourness and she had grabbed this punnet even though they had a short shelf life. It really would be a treat and if she could get some of her gil back on selling a couple in drinks then that was less of a selfish hit to the bar's profits. In addition to the fruit and ice, she pulled out a ginger stem and a bottle of cachaça from the top shelf.

"You got it, but I will do the clean up myself; I have a toddler asleep upstairs and I don't want to wake her." She said in an effort to boot them out before they could explore, though it was true - it had been a rowdy night and she had been half expecting a tired Marlene coming downstairs unable to sleep for the past few hours. Luckily she seemed to still be asleep.

"She yours?" Reno asked and Tifa shook her head.

"No, she's the daughter of my usual bouncer. I let them live here as part of his pay." She explained as she pulled out some ice cubes from the cooler bucket and dropped them in three glasses to pre-chill them a little. "I couldn't bear to leave them out on the street."

"That's very kind of you." Rude added to the conversation as the two watched her work her magic, the redhead stealing a quick glance at his partner.

"Sort of, I mean, she _is_ a darling girl so I get something out of it too. Seeing her little face every morning at breakfast is one of the highlights of my day." Tifa said, smilingly and this one was not just for show - it really was a highlight. She adored that little girl with every fibre of her being. The kumquats got sliced in half, five per glass and another one each that was sliced artfully and nipped to slide over the edge of the glass. "Plus I could not bear a two year old being out there when her dad was working; if she's here, we can both keep an eye on her."

"Didn't see no bouncer outside." Reno said, a shrewd note to his voice that Tifa did not like much.

"He has tonight off." She shrugged, not wanting to get into where he was as she used a spoon to de-skin the ginger easily and then sliced it efficiently like someone who was used to catering for others. "I offered to watch her, she's been asleep most of the evening. Anyway, enough about me, what brings you here so late?"

"Meh, not much. Had some stuff t'do in the area." Tifa looked at him sharply. "Simmer down, love, jus' following up on reports about odd noises in the old Talagger Factory. Nothing like what you probably imaginin'."

"Okay." She grabbed a mortar and pestle and some sugar and started to grind the sugar to a superfine consistency with an efficiency that impressed them, she had some strength in those arms.

"Is that to make it dissolve better in the cachaça?" Rude asked, deflecting the otherwise awkward conversation.

"Yes, you know it?" Tifa asked as she looked over to him, tossing the ice cubes into the sink now they had chilled the glasses and starting to fill them with the sugar, the ginger and the kumquats.

"My father liked it." He said simply. "Reminded him of home."

"Where was that, if I can ask?" Tifa asked kindly as she usually did to her regulars and though she was still nervous about their presence, they at least did not seem to be there to hurt her or interrogate her so she relaxed a little.

"Costa del Sol." Rude said, but then went quiet as she muddled the mixtures in each glass well.

"What about you, Tifa?" Reno asked and she winced, unluckily she was unable to stop it showing on her face.

"I get it, not a lotta people in the slums'll talk abou' their pasts." He shrugged, but she was still spooked by the question. If she told the truth, they might know about Nibelheim and that she survived - or if she lied, they might decide to verify her story and find out her lie and dig into why. She could not risk it - for herself _and_ because of AVALANCHE - so she added fresh ice cubes quickly and a little noisily before sliding the cachaça neatly into the glasses over the top of the muddled ingredients and she stirred it with a stirrer vigorously and set the glasses down in front of them after sliding the garnish on top.

"Fifteen gil each, boys." She told them with a smile and a flourish, hoping to distract from the earlier conversation.

"I've got this one," Reno announced, waving away Rude's wallet when he went to pick it up to pay for his. Reno slipped out a 50 gil note and slapped it on the counter in front of Tifa and slid it towards her. "Keep the change, yeah."

"Oh, I can't accept that - its far too much." She protested.

"If you don't wanna take it, consider it a lock-in tax." Reno waved off her protests easily. 

"Alright." She agreed and lifted her glass to them. "To a very unexpected lock-in."

"Cheers." Both boys agreed, clinking their glasses together and then they took a sip.

"Wow, that's fuckin' _good_." Reno exclaimed, looking at Tifa with renewed interest. "Guess the rumours abou' this place were true."

"Yes, this is better than many drinks I've had top-side." Rude agreed.

"Sadly, kumquats are a rare and expensive luxury down here and I only have seven left - it takes six to make one of these." She told them. "I was lucky I even got this batch."

"If I come across any, I'll bring them by." Rude told her calmly and she nodded, though she kind of hoped they would not be back as surprisingly pleasant as their company had been.

"Fuck yeah, this is delicious." Reno heartily agreed.

"Might as well enjoy the others, I doubt they'll last long enough otherwise and I don't want to waste them." She looked at the seven washed and ready kumquats left. She plucked one up and snipped the end off with her little paring knife and popped it in her mouth whole, the boys watching with interest as she savoured the flavour.

"You just eat the whole thing?" Reno asked, curiously, a little bit of oral fixation happening as he watched the extraordinarily pretty girl sucking on that fruit like it was ambrosia and the delight spread across her features. He did not notice Rude having an identical reaction to him, as transfixed as he was by this enticing woman - so wholly unexpected in a place such as this. He knew the pretty ones either usually ended up in Sector Six or managed to get topside on their looks alone.

"Yep. Squeeze out the juice if you want it sweeter, though. Help yourself - I won't eat all seven by myself." Tifa offered and both of them tried one each, Rude nibbling the top of his and then following her advice and squeezing out the juice before finishing his. Reno did as Tifa did and popped the whole thing, sour juice and all, into his mouth. He smirked at her as the flavours burst on his tongue.

"I'm very glad I came here tonight, yo." Tifa smiled at him and finished her drink as they all reached for their last kumquat treat each in addition to the ones in their drinks that had absorbed some of the alcohol and were also summarily eaten.

"Take your time, I'll just finish up here." She told them, waving away their protests - reminding them they had overpaid - and she left them at the bar while she finished getting the chairs out of the way and sweeping up. They were chatting happily at the bar (or rather, Reno was chatting and Rude occasionally interjected) as she got to work mopping, leaving three lines that met in the middle like a Y shape - one from the bar to the door, one from the bar to the toilets and one to the stairs. Propping the door open to the kitchen so she could keep an eye and ensure they were not snooping around, she started to wash up the dishes, cutlery and pans from the food she had put on that day.

"Toilets over there, yeah?" Reno called out and she looked up, not noticing that as she brushed some hair from her face with the back of her wrist that she got some bubbles on her forehead. The little imperfection only adding to her oblivious allure.

"Yeah." She confirmed and he ambled off as she got back to work scrubbing the stubborn saucepan that she would normally have pre-soaked while she swept and mopped but was all thrown off her usual routine tonight. She saw Rude enter the kitchen and he picked up a dish and the dish towel and started to dry.

"Oh no, please don't." She tried to dissuade him.

"We inconvenienced you tonight and you need to be up early to make breakfast for your girl." Rude stated simply.

"That's true, I suppose." Tifa grudgingly agreed.

"Beef casserole?" He asked as he looked over at the pan she was furiously scrubbing.

"Yeah, it was on the menu tonight. Beef casserole, pizza, fried chicken or burgers with chips and sponge cake were tonight's options. I actually buy the cake though. I'm a better cook than baker, but I have to provide dessert options. I do a pretty good trifle, though, if I can get some cream."

Reno joined them, but did not help as he leaned against the door frame and surveyed the place. There was not really enough room in there even if he had been inclined to roll up his sleeves and get stuck in, which he was not. Tifa finished the saucepan and tipped it upside down to dry on the rack when the door rattled.

"Shit. Go out the back." She hissed, tearing off her washing up gloves and opening the back door.

"That bad news?" Reno tipped his head towards the door as it rattled.

"Coming, hold on a sec!" Tifa called out and the noise stopped. "No, I just don't really wanna deal with twenty questions right now; I want to go home, shower and get to bed and sleep and if he sees you, he'll grill me."

"Gotcha." Reno nodded and the two allowed themselves to be chivvied out by Tifa, she smiled and shut the back door on them and they heard a bolt slide.

" _What_ a girl." Reno whistled under his breath as they walked away and he sparked up a cigarette. "I wasn' expectin' _that_ when I heard they had a good mixologist here."

"Yes. Shame she is down here. She'd do well with a bar up top with drinks and a menu like that." Rude said thoughtfully as they rounded the walkway that wrapped around the bar and they saw the shadowed figure of a bulky man going in the front door.

"Fuck Tifa, what took so long?" The unknown man grumbled in a deep baritone. "I heard Turks were seen near here - you a'ight?"

"Shh, you'll wake Marlene. Its late, I'm going home. I'll see you in the morning and explain everything. Don't worry yourself awake all night, okay?" They heard her say and instinctively let the shadows swallow them as they watched.

"Fine, but if them bastards come back when I'm here, I'll give 'em what for."

"They came for one drink then left, Barret. I _do_ run a bar. Goodnight. I'll be back to make Marlene breakfast. Don't forget to mop the path I left for you as you go again."

"I won'. 'Night Teef."

"Night Barret." They saw her close the front door and heard Barret lock it from inside and Reno tilted his head towards the retreating figure of Tifa and Rude nodded. It was late, she was a pretty girl and they wanted to ensure she got home okay, as usual needing no words to communicate with the other.

They followed her quietly up the path, most residents of the Undercity were asleep or heading there so it was easy to move unnoticed even in their suits and they watched as she waved to a man walking the other way and shared a quick greeting - seemingly utterly unfazed by the gun he had in hand. 

"What's on the menu tomorrow, Tifa?" He asked "Thinkin' of heading over for lunch."

"I've got a delivery of meat coming tomorrow and some left over suet - so pies. Unless the delivery is late then it'll probably be cold cut sandwiches."

"Ooh, I'll definitely come for the sandwiches if you've still got that garlic sauce thing you made last time." He said and Tifa chuckled.

"I do, actually. I'll put you down for one then, Wymer."

"See you, Tifa. I'd offer to walk you home but I don't wanna offend you before I get my hands on that sandwich!"

"I'll be fine, what time you on patrol until tonight?"

"Just started, I'm on the night shift so that sandwich'll probably be my dinner."

"I'll give you some extra chips on the side on the house then."

"You really are the best, Tifa."

"Good night, Wymer."

"Night." The two Turks watched her round the corner and waited until this Wymer character had walked by so they did not risk exposing their presence, but they did share a look. What was all that about? Clearly she was just a kind soul, they had seen that first hand in the bar, but what did he mean he'd offend her by offering to walk her home? They double checked she could not detect them and followed her out of the alley of shops and watched as she climbed a shallow hill and went directly towards a small apartment block.

"I guess she lives nearby, makes sense." Reno mused aloud and Rude nodded. They watched her ascend the steps and open the first door on the upper floor and close it behind her again. Reno finished his cigarette and stubbed it out. "Well, we oughta split, Boss man wants us at HQ at 7 sharp to report."

"Mmm." Now there were only three of them, their hours had become very long and this little break from it had been refreshing. They headed back to where the chopper had landed and headed back above plate Rude piloting and Reno filling in paperwork on his PHS and securely transferring his report on Talagger to Veld, both of them with minds full of the interesting woman they had just met. She clearly was not enamoured of Turks, but who was underplate? Still, she had been friendly and served them, chatting to them as if they were just normal punters. A little on edge, sure - but they had expected outright hostility.

Yes, it had been a _very_ interesting detour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Million Dollar Cocktail
> 
> Ingredients  
> 2 ounces gin  
> 1 ounce sweet vermouth  
> 1/2 ounce pineapple juice  
> 1 egg white (must be very fresh)  
> 1 teaspoon grenadine
> 
> Steps to Make It
> 
> Pour gin, sweet vermouth, pineapple juice and grenadine in a shaker over ice cubes. Add the egg white.  
> Shake vigorously, for at least 30 seconds, to froth up the egg white. Strain into a chilled coupe glass.
> 
> \---
> 
> Kumquat-Ginger Caipirinha
> 
> Ingredients  
> 2 ounces cachaça  
> 5 kumquats (sliced)  
> 1 1/2 to 2 tablespoons sugar (superfine)  
> 1 teaspoon ginger (fresh, chopped)  
> Garnish: kumquat slice
> 
> Steps to Make It  
> Gather the ingredients. In an old-fashioned glass, place the kumquats, ginger, and sugar.  
> Muddle well.  
> Fill the glass with ice, then add the cachaça.  
> Stir well or shake it.  
> Garnish with a slice of kumquat.


	2. "Cosmo Canyon" (Pom Berry Deep Red Cocktail)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No, I'm going to. I'm going to ask Tifa out today, she's totally gonna be my date on Saturday night." The man, presumably Johnny, replied. For some reason, Reno felt the urge to smash the guy's balls up into his mouth but resisted.
> 
> "What makes you think she'll say yes?"
> 
> "She won't be able to resist my Johnny charm, bro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have six of ten chapters written out already and I will do my best to keep them coming out as close together as possible. 
> 
> Sorry if you saw that odd little formatting issue. It ripped out all my code and spaced it all oddly. Should be fixed now.

**Three weeks later - 10/09/0005**

Reno was on edge and had been actively irritating Tseng all day to the point where Rude actually worried that Tseng would end up with a hair out of place by the end of the day, having strangled his partner.

"Fuck this shit, I'm goin' for a piss." Reno had snapped after Tseng had chewed him out for the umpteenth time that day (Rude had given up counting after sixteen).

"Sort him out, Rude." Tseng had sighed as he picked up another file and opened it. "Find out what has him being _more_ annoying and insubordinate than usual."

"He needs a drink. I know a place." Rude offered and Tseng nodded.

"Is this over that last mission, he has been snippy since I gave it to you both?" Tseng asked, regaining his calm demeanour now he was not being actively annoyed by his second-in-command.

"You know he gets upset if we go into Sector Three under-plate." Rude offered simply and Tseng nodded.

"I would never have given such detail to him normally, but I'm not exactly flush in resources with Veld and the others overseas."

"He understands, he just needs to blow off steam."

"You know what, take tonight and tomorrow - both of you. We have no urgent assignments from Heidegger and you've both been working hard lately. I'll cover anything that comes up until 8am sharp Thursday." Tseng might seem like an unfeeling and ruthless hard-arse to most, but when it came to his Turks - to their little family - he was caring and paternal. Though he was not their de facto leader, he was often left in charge if Veld was out of Midgar.

"Sir." Rude agreed and went to find Reno to give him the good news. He found him sitting on the edge of the desk of the pretty new administrative assistant down the hall. He knew his partner would be turning on the charm and smiled privately to himself, at least in such a mood Reno was still Reno.

"We've got the night off." Rude stated as he stood behind Reno and the new girl looked slightly terrified by his arrival. He didn't care, chances were Reno would seduce her and forget her quickly enough that Rude didn't need to learn her name. He wondered if he ought to suggest to human resources to put a note in the induction to not fall for Reno's pick up lines as he was an incessant flirt and had probably slept with half of the office by this point, former and current.

"No shit! The words I've been wanting to hear all morning." Reno laughed and winked at the girl. "Guess we'll resume this tomorrow."

"Tomorrow too." Rude added and Reno lifted an eyebrow, implicitly understanding Tseng had done it to get rid of him, but still being grateful.

"Thursday then..." he prompted her for her name.

"Trina." He smiled and got off her desk, saluted her with a two point and walked away, Rude falling into step behind him.

"Thursday, Trina." He called over his shoulder as they got in the lift and hit the button for the parking garage. "So, what are we _really_ doing?"

"We actually do have time off, back here 8am Thursday." Rude explained.

"Works for me, this place is pissin' me off today." Rude raised an eyebrow at him they both understood to mean ' _no shit_ '. "Where we off to or ya just wanna go home and sleep?"

"I want to go to the market and pick up some fruit." Rude said as the lift slid lower through the floors of the Shin-Ra Building.

"Why, you cooking?" Reno asked - Rude was a good cook and he turned up unannounced a lot for dinner if they were both off work. Rude always expected it and on occasions when Reno did not turn up, Rude brought it to work the next day for his partner's lunch. Reno lived off Rude's cooking, take out or pizza rolls in the microwave. 

"No." The lift doors opened and Rude took the lead this time and headed for his car, a sleek black number that he loved and always refused to allow Reno to drive or smoke in.

"So cryptic." Reno joked, though he did wonder what Rude had planned, he had not indicated he wanted to be alone and Reno had nowhere to go except his little apartment. He had deliberately bought a smaller place than he could afford as he spent little time there so it seemed pointless to have something nice. He slept at HQ or at Rude's more often than not. He pretty much used it as a home bar or hook-up shack if he had company, male or female.

He settled in the passenger seat and let Rude drive and pick the radio station, he settled on a classical station with some nice piano based piece playing. It was not Reno's favourite kind of music, but he had grown to like it through his years with Rude. He did not know this tune though, it was a new one to him and listening to it, being away from work for a blissful thirty-six hours or so and in the company of his favourite person, his stresses started to ease a bit.

They stopped at his place, where Rude told him he had five minutes to find a casual outfit and to grab his alias ID, so Reno went in, tossed his Turk suit in the laundry and rifled through his wardrobe quickly. He settled on a black deep v-neck tee shirt and a pair of red trousers with a black belt and buckle accents on it. The red matched his hair and tattoos and it was pretty much always a hit if he was out and about when not in uniform and doubled as a day look and an evening look - depending what Rude had in mind. He strapped on a macramé wrist accessory, looped his spare electro-mag rod through his belt (the one without the Shin-Ra logo on it) and headed back out to the car.

"Whatcha think?" He asked as he settled back in the car.

"Suitable." Rude started the engine and drove the four blocks to his own place. Rude's place was nicer - it had two bedrooms, a bigger kitchen and much more comfortable furniture. It looked like an actual home rather than a sparse hotel. Rude nipped into the bedroom and emerged a few minutes later in a dark grey shirt with black trousers and black trainers on his feet.

They walked to the nearby market and Reno had some fun eyeing up the stall girls while Rude pored over the produce. Reno was just pressing a girl named Serena's number into his PHS as Rude selected a punnet of fresh blackberries, six oranges, three lemons and a few cinnamon sticks. He paid for it and indicated that he expected Reno to carry some of the load as he led the way.

"So what are we doing?" Reno asked, curious.

"Taking a trip under-plate." Rude told him as he turned right and headed for the nearby station in Sector One. He decided against driving in case the car got vandalised or, more likely, Reno got absolutely rat arsed and he had to carry him. It would actually be easier to do so on the train as the station was closer both ends than the parking facilities were. He could pick up his car tomorrow.

"What? Why?" Reno asked and then his eyes fell on the fruit and he got a tantalising idea. "You want to see that pretty mixologist."

"I want you to unwind and relax. She makes good drinks and if the smell of that leftover casserole was anything to go by, good food." Rude confirmed. "I don't feel like cooking for you today."

"I take it there was no kumquats at the market, yeah?" Reno teased as they walked through the turnstiles, using their alias ID cards to get through. Veld had had these set up off the books with Rufus ShinRa being the only executive aware of them - just in case they ever needed plausible deniability on their whereabouts for any unofficial tasks the VP had for them. Heidegger and President ShinRa might be their ultimate bosses, but their loyalty was tied more closely to Rufus than his father. They were loyal to the Turks and the three of them, Tseng, Reno and Rude had always worked well and had trust in one another as the resident Midgar specialists. The others were often sent overseas or based in Junon and the pair trusted Tseng with their lives and he with them. Wherever Tseng fell in any future potential spat (likely as Rufus had already tried to kill his father at least once before) was where _they_ would fall.

There was something about the President both Reno and Rude did not much like but were too smart to ever allude to - he had been far too quick to 'Press the Sephiroth button' as they called it; calling in Sephiroth to handle matters at the drop of a hat when they _did_ have other resources. At least until Sephiroth went and got himself killed two or three years back - they did not know the full details. They loathed Heidegger on principle.

"No." Rude's cheeks turned a shade more pink and Reno beamed - this was _much_ better than being stuck at HQ for the afternoon. 

He ignored the tiny voice in his head that he thought the girl extraordinarily pretty himself, like anything would happen there. For one thing, his longest relationship had lasted three weeks - as soon as she found out he was a Turk she got weird, so he had broken it off. At least if he dipped his nib in the office ink they already knew he was a Turk and they were not surprised when he stopped calling them back, changing their phone entry to _[Name - Ex]_ so he did not answer by mistake.

No, this girl _knew_ they were Turks and had been nice to them. Maybe, just maybe, Rude might find the person he had always wanted to find. It would mean less time spent with Reno, but there was a whole world of pretty people out there for him to indulge his desires with. It worked for him, but he knew Rude craved a more familial lifestyle than he did. If he were to sit and analyse and be honest with himself, he valued Rude getting that life more than he valued it for himself. Maybe some day he might want it, but he liked Rude more than he liked himself as it was. However, he was not really prone to that sort of introspection, which is why Rude had suggested taking Reno out for a drink to Tseng to blot out the memories and the dredged up pain of the Sector Three slums and Reno's early adolescence. The fiery Turk dealt with his pain via the numbing of the contents of a bottle and, if possible, the fleeting comforts of a willing bed mate. It may not be healthy, but it worked in the short term and as Turks, short term might be all they would get.

They sat on the train and took their seats, looking like any other traveler on their way under the plate. Goods and services found their way between the two realities of Midgar life and many grounders hid their origins in order to get work up top. Some were lucky enough to not need to hide it, but they did usually get treated as second class citizens when plate-side.

The two chatted together conversationally and about only 'safe' topics for the ride, which took about half an hour to loop through the sectors and wind down the corkscrew tracks to the bottom. As they arrived at Sector Seven, they got off the train with their packages and headed down the dirt path through the scrap towards the main area of the sector and through the crowds towards the bar.

There were a lot of people milling about, going about their day, many of them discussing where they would get some lunch. Reno's ears pricked up as they walked past one shop, a group of guys standing outside, one of them working on a bike, the others just loitering and chatting.

"...Tifa." He heard out of context and he slowed his steps enough to hear but not to be obvious he was listening and Rude did the same beside him, nonchalantly coming to a seemingly natural stop nearby and Reno sparked up a cigarette and lounged to complete the effect.

"Oh come off it, Johnny." One of the guys laughed at the guy in denim with a spiky hairdo, dyed red with some really odd looking goatee-esque _thing_ on his chin.

"No, I'm going to. I'm going to ask Tifa out today, she's totally gonna be my date on Saturday night." The man, presumably Johnny, replied. For some reason, Reno felt the urge to smash the guy's balls up into his mouth but resisted.

"What makes you think she'll say yes?"

"She won't be able to resist my Johnny charm, bro." He puffed out his chest, making the others laugh.

"What, like she resisted it the last twenty times you asked her out? Give it up, man." One mocked him and Reno felt a little tendril of pleasure go through him at that that he noticed then told himself was for Rude's sake.

"I'm feelin' lucky today, bro." Johnny stated, but Reno kicked off from his lounge post and the pair walked past him, he seemed no threat. 

As they continued on along the path, they heard a lot of guys talking about Tifa and it seemed she was somewhat of the region's sweetheart. It did not surprise the two outsiders, she had been lovely to them even though she had not needed to be, she had ensured they did not get into any fights and treated them to her little stock of fruit she had; even without her bombshell looks it was easy to see why she was beloved here.

As they entered the plaza-like area in front of the bar, they saw the woman herself walking out of a store, some items in a wooden box in front of her.

"Tifa." Reno hailed her as he dropped his cigarette and crushed it under his boot and she looked up, looked surprised to see and recognise them and she smiled, albeit a touch warily. "Need a hand with that?"

"No, its okay. I'm just about to open up, you coming in for lunch?" She asked, kindly and looked them over and added more quietly so they would not be overheard. "You look different out of uniform."

"Day off." Rude offered succinctly and Reno nodded.

"He couldn't find you kumquats, so we got you some other stuff instead." Reno, in wingman mode, offered and was rewarded by Tifa's dazzling smile directed at Rude. It was a lovely sight to see. She led them to the door and set her box on a table as she unlocked the bar and let them in, closing and locking the door again behind her.

"You two seem to have a talent for turning up out of hours." She jokingly scolded as she set the box on the counter and washed her hands under the tap. 

She also used the time to reset and calm her hammering heart - not as the boys might hope out of a desire for them - but out of fear they were back for other reasons. Being nice to them was the best way to keep them from looking into her out of spite or affronted feelings, but it did not stop her being nervous. They had been mostly nice company for an hour and had tipped well - but she was AVALANCHE and they were Turks, this would _not_ end well and she needed to come up with a way of dissuading them from coming without upsetting them and risking AVALANCHE. At least some kind of deity figure was allowing her the peace of having them turn up when Barret was not around both times. Small mercies. As she turned, they set their own bags on the counter top.

"Blackberries, oranges, lemons and some cinnamon." Rude explained as she peeked into the bags.

"What do I owe you?" She asked.

"Nothing." Rude replied.

"Yeah, we get we ain't your usual customers and figured us turnin' up that time mighta caused ya some grief." Reno added. "We came for food, drink and a table for a few hours."

"Well, I'm opening up in half an hour, but I can get you a drink and a table." She offered and they selected a table in the corner - one that gave them a modicum of privacy with a good view of the whole bar - but it also meant backs were to walls so no one could shiv them from behind. There was a nearby window in case they were desperate for an exit, but they doubted that anyone in this sector could overwhelm their Turks' Two-Step.

"What'll it be?" She asked as she opened the shutters and let light in and pulled chairs down from tables.

"Do you got Icicle Inn Cold Brew on draft?" Reno asked. "Migh' start with a beer."

"Same."

"I actually do, let me get you some." She walked away, got some clean glasses and poured them a pint each and returned it, the head the perfect foamy ratio to the golden liquid. "I've got to finish up the food prep."

Tifa disappeared into the kitchen and they heard clattering and sounds of cooking from in there as they settled in to their chairs (the opposite side of the bar to the pinball machines) and chatted about nothing of importance. Rude was more than happy to let Reno talk, he had said more than he was used to already, inspired a bit by Tifa's proximity but also nervous about it. Plus, he knew Reno needed to talk some total rubbish for a while and unwind, release the stress and frustration being sent into the under city at Sector Three had caused him. He never liked to talk about it, but could talk around it for hours. Days even.

Tifa came out of the kitchen, disappeared upstairs for a few minutes and came down, looking refreshed. She then opened the doors and a steady stream of people came in. She stood at the bar and handed out drinks - mostly non alcoholic as it was lunchtime and this crowd were mostly on a work break - but some were more of the barfly type and ordered beers and liquors.

They watched the crowd swell and saw Tifa flitting between them all, fixing their drinks, smiling at them, listening to them if she had time between going into the kitchen and parceling out food orders. She was working so hard and Rude raised an eyebrow at Reno, who hummed in agreement over his pint.

"Looks like she needs a second pair of hands more than a bouncer." He agreed to his partner's silent communication. "I'd offer but I'm good at drinking booze, not mixing or pouring it."

"Doubt she'd let you, might think we were poisoning her customers." Rude joked and Reno laughed.

"That might be a good technique to work in, you should tell Tseng." Reno shot back just as jovially and Rude gave him a small conspiratorial grin over his beer. "I needed this, thanks man."

"Mmm." Rude agreed, a bit more idle chatter from Reno later, they decided to line their stomachs with some of Tifa's food. The main lunch rush had died off and she did not seem quite so rushed off her feet.

"What will you order?" Rude asked - Reno usually went to the bar when they were together - but the redhead surprised him by shaking his head.

"Nah. _You_ like the girl, _you_ go order. You know what I like and you can't exactly chat up the pretty girl if you never speak." Reno prompted and smirked devilishly at his partner and pulled rank when Rude made to argue the point. "No arguing. That's an order."

Rude looked like he wanted nothing more than to snap his superior in half but he restrained himself, set down his empty beer and tried to pretend the man lounging beside him in a bar liked he owned the place and draining the third beer of the afternoon was not there. He straightened the cuffs of his grey top though it did not need it and he breathed in carefully and out again as he got to his feet and forced them to step towards the bar. Damn the man, he did like Tifa - but she was clearly the belle of the whole sector and he felt he stood no chance even if he did pluck up the courage to ask her out to dinner.

"Hey Rude. Another beer?" She asked as he reached the bar and stood in awkward indecision for a moment before sitting down. There were two barflies on the other stools and he was very aware of their relative proximity.

"Thinking he needs something to line his stomach, he will probably make this a long session." Rude told her and she smiled, if a little tightly. She was still not entirely happy about them being here but did her best to be as friendly and accommodating as possible to the Turks, off duty or not, in her bar. She would prefer them to leave and never come back but if that was not going to happen, she wanted their attention far, _far_ away from the pinball machines.

"Did he _really_ send you to order for him?" She asked, looking over at Reno askance.

"Pulled rank." Rude confided quietly and Tifa found herself genuinely amused (partly by the moment and partly by the fact the boisterous redhead was the superior of the quieter man) and chuckled. "He wants a levikron burger and chips with extra ketchup. I'll have the same, but without the ketchup. Two Cosmo Canyons also please, Miss Tifa."

"He's a lazy git." She leaned in to confide just as quietly and Rude was very glad his sunglasses hid his surprise at her leaning in like that. She was exquisite, but up close was somehow ever more beautiful. "I'll sneak you some extra chips for the effort."

"Thank you." She mixed the drinks when she leaned back and as he stood and went back to the table, she disappeared into the kitchen and he heard the roar of a gas grill as she started to cook their burgers.

"Managed to exchange a few words with her, huh? How'd it go?" Reno teased as Rude set his cocktail in front of him and the man smiled softly as he sat down.

"She says you are lazy."

"What?! Pfft, I have a _great_ work ethic but its my day off, yo." Reno spluttered, Rude raising an eyebrow at him. "So wha' if its your day off too?"

They continued to banter back and forth until Tifa arrived with a tray and set down the food in front of them. She had not lied about the chips, Rude had five or six additional fat, crispy chips on his plate to Reno's one. The redhead noticed as she set a bottle of ketchup in front of him.

"Hey, why does he get more'n me?" He complained.

"Because _he_ came and ordered the food. I can't believe you sent him over for that." Rude felt a moment of terror when Reno's eyes glinted, but he was not fast enough to stop the man's motormouth.

"Nah, I sent him over t' ask ya out. Did he?" Rude's cheeks flamed red and he stared with determination at his plate and ate a chip to try to cover the awkward moment. Reno was smirking insufferably (oh, he was going to _pay_ for that) and Tifa looked utterly stunned.

"I'm sorry, what?" She blinked at Reno and then looked at Rude who was hiding behind his glasses and studiously looking at his plate.

" _Did my partner ask you out to dinner with him_?" Reno repeated slowly and actually enunciated each word instead of his usual lazy drawl, glee running through his tone.

"Um. No. He didn't." She confirmed.

"Then _I_ will. Tifa, would you go out with Rude Fairholm next Thursday night for dinner topside?" Reno asked, a strange feeling snaking through him that he ignored.

"I.."

"Next Thursday is best, I'm sure y'r bar is extra busy on weekends an' I can get him the day off." Reno continued, thoroughly enjoying this.

" _Reno_." Rude warned quietly but with a steel through it, clearly embarrassed.

"Okay." Tifa agreed, stunning all three of them, unbeknownst to the boys that she was half-thinking she might be able to get some insider info on Shin-Ra for Barret. "But only one date. I will have to find cover and well...I don't really date Shin-Ra employees, but this could be fun."

"You will?" Rude asked, surprised by her answer.

"Yes, I like you as a person so far." She confirmed. "It can't be more than that, though."

"He'll pick you up at seven?" Reno cut in as the conversation trailed off.

"Seven." She agreed and headed back to the bar.

"Reno."

"You're welcome, partner." Reno stuffed a chip into his mouth and Rude smiled, torn between wanting to buy Reno's drinks for the whole night and wanting to smash his partner's face in the ketchup mess he was making on his plate. One date might be all she had agreed to, but if it went well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Cosmo Canyon" (Pom Berry Deep Red Cocktail)
> 
> I picked this one as it looks most like the one in FFVII:R as well as being in the most game-like glass to serve.
> 
> Ingredients  
> 2 ounces pomegranate juice  
> ¾ ounce lime juice  
> ¾ ounce Chambord  
> 2 dashes of cardamom bitters  
> 1½ ounces vodka  
> Ice
> 
> Instructions  
> In a cocktail shaker, combine the pomegranate juice, lime juice, Chambord, bitters, and vodka. Add ice and shake. Strain into a rocks glass filled with ice.


	3. Boulevardier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You seem preoccupied." Tseng realised Rufus was speaking to him.
> 
> "Apologies, Sir. I was just thinking on how loyal your Turks are."
> 
> "Enough to distract you when I am speaking to you?" Rufus asked, an edge of danger to his voice but amusement was weaved in there also. He was someone Tseng respected, but he was mercurial at times and could be deadly if irritated.
> 
> "I was just forcibly reminded just how devoted some of them are in particular. Apologies, it will not happen again." Tseng stated as simply as possible.

**One week later - 18.09.0005**

Tifa had been nervous about the upcoming date, but also quietly looking forward to it. She had not told Barret why she needed him to watch the bar with Jessie that night, just that she had a prior engagement. He had guessed she had a date but had not got it out of her whom it was with. She did not fancy the lecture he would give. 

She was torn between surprisingly interested in the polite, quiet man and wanting to try to pry some valuable info about Shin-Ra out of him. It felt duplicitous, but she told herself (repeatedly) that was all she had agreed to it for. Not at all for an interest in him for _him_ at all. Nope.

She wiped down the bar after serving Arnis his after lunch beer, thinking of the dress she planned to wear. It was a pretty little red number that brought out her eyes and would be acceptable enough topside that they would never even guess she was a slum-dweller. A sharp rapping at the kitchen door caught her attention so she went and opened it, finding Reno standing at her door and being somewhat thankful he had not waltzed in through the front door in his uniform.

"I'm here t' ask to postpone your date." He said, unusually sombre and she blinked.

"Did something happen to Rude?"

"No, but he was unable to come himself. He has been sent out of town on an urgent errand and won't be back in time." She felt saddened by that and was unsure why it bothered her so much.

"Oh."

"He sends his regrets and trus' me, doll, he was really lookin' forward to it. For a man who almost never talks, he can't shut up abou' you."

"No, I should have known that accepting a date with a Shin-Ra employee was a bad idea." She said softly.

"Hey, don' be like that, yo. I mean, I got him the day off and everythin' like I promised; but this was urgent. _I_ could only come because I'm going in the second transport and he asked me to come here first on 'is behalf."

"You really care for him, don't you?" She asked.

"He's my partner, yo." Reno offered as his reasoning and sparked up a cigarette. "Look, don' think badly of him for this. Orders is orders, yeah?"

"Safe trip." Reno nodded, knowing implicitly why she had not wished them a good mission and just a safe trip - the look in her eyes told him he had just forcibly reminded her they were Turks of Shin-Ra and she was dreaming up all sorts of nefarious deeds they needed to deal with so urgently.

As she closed the door on the man and heard him walking away, she found herself torn a bit. She told herself that agreeing to the date in the first place had been impulsive and reckless - stupid, even. Still, she _liked_ Rude, he seemed like an actually nice guy despite whom he worked for. Even Reno did not seem so bad. No, she could not think that way. One date had been agreed and he had cancelled no matter what the reason. He was loyal to Shin-Ra. They both were.

Had Cloud had someone like those two had inside Shin-Ra? Had he found a partnership that was rock solid? She thought she remembered seeing him years ago in Nibelheim before everything had gone wrong and Zangan had brought her, semi-conscious, to Midgar for treatment and left her there since, alone.

She walked into the bar, feeling tears pricking the backs of her eyes as she felt Nibelheim crash over her again, felt the loss of her father, her friends, her home and _Cloud_. If he had been there, she thought as she grabbed a couple of bottles and a glass and started to mix herself a drink, he was likely dead as well. If he had not been there, she hallucinated him and he had ignored her for years. She preferred the latter option, at least it would mean he was alive.

The mixing glass got filled with ice, Bourbon, Campari and she splashed in the sweet vermouth, stirring it all up and as she poured it into a drinking glass over ice and she grabbed the last orange left from Rude's fruit parcel the week before and garnished it, Jessie had nudged Barret and they were looking at her with concern. They had not seen anyone order it and as Tifa brought it to her lips, Jessie intervened.

"That a new one?" She asked.

"The Boulevardier? No, just doesn't get ordered much." Tifa shrugged. "I remembered it from an old book my Mum...that my Mum had."

"Barret? Watch the bar." Jessie instructed and she manoeuvred Tifa outside, she knew Tifa had learned her trade from watching her mother create incredible drinks and she had memorised so many from a book her mother had owned. There was the scent of a cigarette still on the air and she wondered whom had been here before Tifa made her drink.

"What's up?" She asked as she deposited Tifa against the railing where they leaned and looked at one another.

"My date cancelled." She admitted. "And I guess I was looking forward to it more than I realised."

"You'd have to be a _complete_ moron to cancel on you." Jessie stated, outraged on her friend's behalf.

"No, he didn't want to, but he has been called out of town for a few days."

"A likely story. So what's the rub?" Jessie clearly believed it made up to ditch her friend, but Tifa did actually believe it was true. Rude did not seem like the type to make up a lie like that and why would Reno have bothered to come all this way if it were so?

"I don't think I'll reschedule."

"But you liked him?"

"Yes. I suppose I did." Jessie probed a bit more but got nothing else out of Tifa so she went back inside and instructed Tifa to take a long lunch break outside of the bar. She decided to go and ask Biggs and Wedge to manage the bar the next night with Barret so that she could take Tifa out on the town. The girl needed some fun and a distraction from this...whatever it was. It seemed deeper than just a cancelled date and Jessie planned to dance it out of her in a night of fun. Tifa being sad was something no one wanted or would stand for and Jessie hoped she would find out who this idiot was so she could give him a punch in the nut sack for upsetting her friend.

The next night, they got dolled up at Jessie's, the former actresses' roomies helping with the hair and makeup. A few of them had been roped in to have a big girl's night out topside.

Tifa poured herself into a ruched bodycon dress with a little semi-circle cut out under her breasts, which were held in place by tape to prevent any unseemly nip slips. It had a cross crossed back and stopped just low enough on her thighs to be suitable for a dinner and just high enough to be suitable for a club. Her hair was loose and brushed out, a very light dusting of powder on her cheekbones, a slight-red gloss on her lips and winged eyeliner with a touch of a red eye shadow that brought out the lighter tones of her unusual eyes.

Jessie had on a dark blue sheath dress with a choker detail that hugged her figure and she had a more pink lip, her eye shadow was a yellowish glitter and her roomie did a perfect wing for her as Jessie fought to keep her eyes still. They all put on heels that would be a pain on the ground but easy to walk in on the smooth plate above.

Their three friends all got dolled up as well, primping their hair and they headed out. Tifa ignored the catcalls, not in the mood and Jessie twined her fingers with her friend for support but the other girls lapped up the attention. They got on the train and headed topside, pulling in at Sector Eight above and Jessie led them to a place she knew from when she had lived up top. 

They went inside, let in by the bouncers without having to wait in the queue and went to the bar.

"What would you like?" The bartender asked and handed out various drinks with umbrellas in for Jessie and her roomies. Tifa was not in the mood for anything fruity, so she asked for a Boulevardier. The drink was fine, nothing to criticise, but Tifa did notice that he used a different vermouth to the one she used and she found she preferred her own, filing away the information in case she ever had to use a substitute.

"Come on, Tifa. Dance floor!" Jessie called as she finished her drink and Tifa nodded, setting the empty glass down and letting her friend drag her out onto the floor. No feeling sorry for herself tonight. Tonight, she was to have some fun.

\---

**18.09.0005**

"Rude?" Tseng asked as he had not seemed to be listening and the man simply walked away to tend to his orders.

"Okay, what have I done?" Tseng asked Reno when they were alone in Junon tending to the VP. "Is it because I cancelled the leave?"

"Yes." Reno stated flatly and Tseng realised this was something more than he had originally realised and he looked askance at Reno, who divulged easily to his superior. "I booked tha' time off _for_ him for a reason, yo. He had a date."

" _He_ had a date?" Tseng repeated, looking surprised. "Then why did _you_ book it for him?"

"Coz I'm his wingman, yo. Idiot even needed me to ask the girl ou' for him. He really liked this one, but I think this's blown his chances."

"I see." Tseng looked out of the window and folded his hands behind his back. "Dating is not really compatible with our roles."

"Tell me about it, s'why I never date."

"You would if you could find someone to put up with you for more than one night." Tseng shot back, irritated that he had not known that Rude would be so hurt by a simple mission he could have brought Rod or Gun with him for. He just preferred working with Reno and Rude, even if Reno stomped all over his last nerve on semi-regular occurrence. He was damned good at his job and had never let Tseng or the Turks down on any mission.

"Maybe I piss 'em off on purpose, yo." Reno shot back, utterly unfazed. "Girl was a real looker, though. I mean, _wow_."

"And yet you asked her out on Rude's behalf?" Tseng raised a curious eyebrow at that one. Reno never gave up on a pretty seduction opportunity.

"She deserves better'n the likes of me." Reno shrugged and sparked up a cigarette as Tseng filed away that titbit for later dissection.

"Go see to the shipment, I'll be with the VP." Tseng stated, Reno saluted lazily and hopped off the sofa and set off to fulfil his orders. His nearest Turks were good, they never disobeyed orders but he had seen a new side to both of them tonight and he was still deep in thought as he took station in Rufus' rooms.

"You seem preoccupied." Tseng realised Rufus was speaking to him.

"Apologies, Sir. I was just thinking on how loyal your Turks are."

"Enough to distract you when I am speaking to you?" Rufus asked, an edge of danger to his voice but amusement was weaved in there also. He was someone Tseng respected, but he was mercurial at times and could be deadly if irritated.

"I was just forcibly reminded just how devoted some of them are in particular. Apologies, it will not happen again." Tseng stated as simply as possible.

"I see." Rufus looked out over Junon as he chewed that over. He knew there were only three here and he wondered what Reno and Rude had either done or said to provoke such a contemplation in Tseng as he doubted anything that momentous was communicated long distance. It would seem he could rely on these three in particular more even than the others - despite what he had done to them as a group when his treachery had been discovered.

Yes, _very_ interesting indeed.

**20/09/0005 - Two days later**

Tifa awoke to a throbbing headache and a pounding on her door. She got up and climbed over the snoring form of Jessie, realising she was still in the red dress from the night before and she dragged her hands over her eyes to dislodge the crust sleep had given her there. She opened the door just wide enough to receive the delivery of a box and shut the door on the delivery boy.

She opened it and found a punnet of fresh kumquats inside and a note.

_I am truly sorry I had to cancel. I will likely not be back before month end so I wanted you to have these. - RF_

A small smile curved her lips and she set the box under the bed so Jessie would not see it when she woke with her own hangover. She would eat some of them, make a caipirinha with the rest, think of Rude and then she would forget and move on. First, though, she needed a change of clothes, cleaned teeth, a pint of water and a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boulevardier
> 
> 1 ½ oz Bourbon  
> 1 oz Campari  
> 1 oz Sweet Vermouth  
> BOULEVARDIER DIRECTIONS  
> Combine all ingredients in mixing glass with ice.  
> Stir.  
> Strain into chilled rocks glass over fresh ice.  
> Garnish with an orange twist and enjoy.


	4. Brown Sugar Old Fashioned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had been a risk she was unable to take so when they had all mutually broken contact it had seemed for the best, especially as she had found some undefinable attraction to the pair in spite of herself. The rumours were that the Turks all haunted a bar in Wall Market and far away from AVALANCHE, which was for the best. This, then, was quite the surprise.

**Thirteen months later - 05.10.0006**

Tifa got one of the biggest shocks of her life when Reno of the Turks walked into her bar for the first time in just over a year, looking like he had had seven bells knocked out of him and without Rude. The pair had avoided her bar since the date that wasn't and she had been glad for it, if a little sad to lose the budding friendship.

They had been a risk she was unable to take so when they had all mutually broken contact it had seemed for the best, especially as she had found some undefinable attraction to the pair in spite of herself. The rumours were that the Turks all haunted a bar in Wall Market and far away from AVALANCHE, which was for the best. This, then, was quite the surprise.

"Reno!" She exclaimed, somewhat worriedly as he got close and she saw just how hurt he was.

"Looks worse'n it is." He stated, slipping onto a barstool. "I jus' wan' a drink."

"I thought you drank in Six?" Tifa asked, but the pain that openly crossed Reno's face worried her and also shut down that line of questioning in its tracks.

"What'll it be? Besides a cure spell."

"Brown sugar old fashioned and keep 'em coming, yo. Forget the spell, had enough of 'em for one lifetime. A slug of juice'll do me right."

"No Rude tonight?" She asked as she started to add the sugar, water and bitters to a large shaker.

"He's in the hospital bay. He'll be okay, jus' needs to stay in for observation an' the fuckin' doctor kicked me out. Said I was pissin' off the nurses " _fussin'_ ". Bastard." Tifa had made a shocked and worried noise at the news of Rude's location, prompting Reno to elaborate as she muddled the sugar a little more forcefully than needed. "Idiot go' hurt protectin' _me_. Course I were worried."

"I'm so sorry you both got hurt." She said encouragingly and meant it. No matter what they did for a living, they were still people and she added the bourbon and ice, garnishing the glass and setting the leftover mixture in the fridge for Reno's next order.

Another barfly caught her attention and she worked the bar while topping up Reno's drink from time to time though she was worried about him. She set a cold cut sandwich with chips and some filtered water in front of him two hours later and he blinked up at her blearily.

"To soak up some of the booze, I don't really want you puking."

"Don't wan' it, yeah?"

"Eat it and drink the water or I cut you off." Reno pulled a face at her chastisement and started to eat and Tifa nodded in satisfaction. The hours dragged on and Reno got progressively more withdrawn and quiet and the misery he was radiating seemed to convince all of the other punters there were better places to drink tonight as the night wound down.

"We're alone." Tifa stated, standing in front of Reno with concern in her eyes. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Rude's alive. Tha's all I care about righ' now, yo." He said flatly, slurring his speech a lot.

"Does that...does that mean someone else isn't?" She asked tentatively as she poured them out a glass each of his chosen poison and moved around the bar to sit next to him.

"All of 'em. On'y us three left." Reno slurred and knocked back his cocktail like it was water as Tifa drew in a sharp breath. She was sure he had not meant to tell her that, but was too drunk and unfocused right now to censor himself.

"What happened?"

"They _betrayed orders_. All f'r a girl, an' the brass killed them all."

"Shin-Ra killed them?"

"Some of 'em Zirconiade got, Jade got the rest bu' Pres signed an exec- _hic_ -ution order." Reno said which made only partial sense to Tifa, but she listened anyway through his slurred speech.

"Then why don't you leave?" Tifa asked, partly for himself and for Rude but also she wondered if she could maybe turn them from Shin-Ra and to AVALANCHE. Such knowledge and skills would be quite the boon. Plus, she was uncomfortable with where their cell was headed, all this talk of bombs was unsettling to her and HQ had threatened their cell with expulsion if they continued on their path. Insider information could be crucial in minimising injury and she did not want anyone to get hurt.

"On'y one way out fer a Turk an' its six feet down." He said and Tifa bit her lip. That was not promising. "Orders is orders. B'trayal means death. Damn you, Veld. The Veep managed to talk the Pres into lettin' us three live. He would've had us shot on the spot."

"There must be another way to get out." She stated, wondering who Veld was but as Reno had muttered it, she decided not to press and have him clam up.

"None. We f'low orders or we die. The life of a Turk." Reno turned bleary eyes on her and laughed. "Why d'ya think Rude nev'r came back fer that date even with a girl like you?"

"I see." Tifa thought on it as she looked at her drink, then knocked it back. Shin-Ra just fucked up everything they touched - even their own. Tifa hated them but she could also understand how loyalty, potentially misplaced, and fear of death might control people on the inside. She stood up and poured out glasses of water, feeling a smidge tipsy herself and handed one to Reno.

"Drink this before you go, last orders soon."

"Where's yer beefy bouncer?" He asked as he eyed the water with distaste.

"Its filtered," Tifa reminded him as she guessed he was not keen on drinking slum water, which he then started to drink at her reassurance "and he's out patrolling with the Watch tonight by the Six border, there was some monster activity over that way - drakes. Marlene's staying over at her friend's."

Reno switched up the water and the alcohol as Tifa did a quick run down of the bar, wiping down surfaces and deciding it had not been busy enough today to warrant a full mopping. She washed up the last dishes and set the chairs atop the tables as Reno slid his wallet over to her. She opened it at his gesture as he wobbled off to the toilets and extracted the right money, locking it away in the underfloor safe and replacing the fake floorboards, but she froze as she went to put it back on the counter for him...there was a picture in there of fifteen suited and polished looking Turks. Reno himself stood out, not just for the vibrant hair as a few of them had eccentric hairstyles, but because the way he wore his outfit was so distinctive.

There were fifteen faces here...he had said there were only three left. Shin-Ra had apparently massacred or allowed twelve of their people to die and she felt her heart constrict in both sympathy for Reno, Rude and whichever other here had survived and a sharpening of her already sharp hatred for Shin-Ra. It was odd to reconcile the Turks she knew with the tales and she sometimes wondered what that meant about her as a person and as an AVALANCHE member.

She also figured it had happened today or last night considering Reno looked beaten up, Rude was in the hospital and Reno had got so drunk tonight. She understood in a flash why he had not wanted to drink at the usual Turks' haunt. They were almost all dead. His friends. His family? They were certainly more to him than simply colleagues and she already knew how he and Rude were together. Had they all been this close?

She heard the tell-tale sounds of him washing his hands emanate from the men's room and she set the wallet down and ensured the locks were all set as he came back out.

"Time to go."

"I'll walk ya home."

"No, you should head back."

"I alr'dy know where ya live, yo." He told her with a scoff, knowing instinctively her objection despite his inebriated state. "I caused ya trouble yeah? Lemme least walk ya back."

"All right." She locked up and was thankful that hardly anyone was around tonight, either abed or near Six as there had been some monster reports in the area all day.

They walked towards the little incline to Stargazer Heights, Reno with his hands in his pockets and a little less wobbly after the loo break, water and air and Tifa hopeful no one that could recognise him was around. They reached the area outside the apartments and Reno nodded at the stairs.

"Well. Ya home. I guess I migh' see ya 'round." He scratched the back of his head as they both knew that he would not see her again and he turned away and got two steps from her when he was stopped by a voice.

"Who are _you_?" Tifa turned to see Marle glaring suspiciously at Reno from her porch.

"A friend just wanted to make sure I got home safely with all the monster reports, Marle." Tifa told her placatingly.

"Well. Yeah, ya safe now so. Later." Reno looked at her again and turned to walk away as Tifa headed up the stairs.

"Good _night_ , Marle." She said pointedly and the old lady narrowed her eyes at the retreating Reno again and went inside her own home. Tifa got to her door when she head a muffled crash followed by a violent swear outside and she hurried back out, looking for what had caused it. Someone could be in trouble, something might have got in from Scrap Boulevard. Instead, she found Reno in a heap on the ground seemingly having slipped in the dark and he was bleeding.

"Fuck." He swore again and she dropped to a squat and pulled his arm over her shoulder.

"Come on. I have something to clean that up. Its my fault, I should have cut you off hours ago." She pulled him gently to the stairs and went up them as quietly as possible and opened her door, kicking her boots off and setting Reno on the lone chair and going to her shower room and retrieving a washcloth and from her drawers pulled out bandages and some disinfectant. She then sat in front of Reno and gently cleaned and bound up his wound from the fall as he blinked blearily at her.

"So beau'iful." He murmured as he gazed blearily at her, but she did not quite catch it as focused as she was and got him another glass of filtered water.

"You should drink this and have a shower. Through there." She pressed the water on him and helped him into the shower room but left him to disrobe and wash himself. "I'll shower next door if you need me, towels there."

The shower went on a moment later, his clothes and goggles tossed outside the shower room and Tifa busied herself by folding most of them and setting the goggles atop.

She went to the shower room next door with her spare bar of soap and very quickly sluiced herself down and ran the water and soap over her body (avoiding washing her hair for time) and dabbed herself dry with her towel before redressing and returning to her room, kicking her boots off and setting them by the door.

She was pulling a brush through her hair when he exited the shower, looking and smelling significantly better; it seemed the water and long soak had helped sober him up quite a bit. Tifa forced her eyes away from the sight of little rivulets of water rolling down his now fully exposed chest and sliding down his hip bones into the towel. 

It was far too alluring and she had only wanted to help him out, not ogle him. There was no denying that he was a very pretty man; bright eyes full of mischief, that wild unruly hair that arrested the eyes, the sensual Cupid's Bow of his lips...she blinked and tried to reset herself.

"Your clothes are there." She told him as she turned away to give him some privacy. She finished her hair and teeth and waited for his okay to turn, but she heard her chair creak as he sat down, so she turned curiously.

"You okay?" She asked, looking him over with a more medically-inclined look than before.

"Just fuckin' peachy, yeah?" He huffed, then sighed. "Sorry, yeh done so much fer me today an' I'm bein' rude."

"Its fine. Why don't you dry off? I'll see to these." She picked up the torn trousers and started sewing up the hole in the knee to keep herself busy and awake. It was a bit of a sloppier job than she would have liked but she was not one hundred per cent sober, so it was quite a good effort. 

Reno had looked at her in surprise as she did all of this for him, then went back in the shower room to dry himself properly and he squeezed the water out of his hair, feeling significantly better in body if not in soul. 

"There." She announced proudly as he came out and she held out the trousers. "I know being clean and getting back into dirty clothes isn't ideal but it'll have to do."

"I'm less likely to trip over somethin' sticking out of the ground in th' dark now, yo." He agreed, with a lopsided smile that was not quite a smirk. The shower had woken him up a lot and washed away a lot of the drunken feeling.

"Yes, that pesky natural ground, unlike a lovely smooth plate." She mocked and he turned that odd lip twitch into a full smirk.

"Much easier for your av'rage blot-out drunk t'get home." He agreed jokingly and stepped up to her to take the trousers, brushing his fingers against hers as he accepted the darned item. They both felt a little jolt go through them at the gently intimate contact. "I won' be back."

"I know." She told him simply. "You shouldn't anyway. Its dangerous."

They looked one another in the eyes, a charged moment and they both knew that it was dangerous for a Turk to be underplate, it was dangerous for a Turk to be drinking alone - it was dangerous for them to be _here_ together, now. They were dangerous to one another. She because he was a Turk and worked for Shin-Ra. He because he did not know she was AVALANCHE and looking to bring down the very Shin-Ra he worked for.

Neither was really sure who instigated it; both feeling the other had, but the gap between them closed, Reno's mended trousers fell from Tifa's nerveless fingers as the man's hand slipped around to cradle the back of her neck and the fingers twined in her hair. Their lips met hungrily and the alcohol, the attraction and the knowledge that this would be the last time they saw one another mingled such as to throw inhibitions out of the window. 

Little fizzes of pleasure ran through both bodies from their lips as they felt one another out, hearts beating a little faster and as they sank into the feelings, Tifa drew Reno down to her level on the bed, his knees meeting the floor and her breasts pressed to his exposed chest. His towel slipped down to the floor with his movement but he barely noticed and certainly did not care as he indulged in kissing this beautiful woman who should have been out of his reach, but seemed to be all his for this one night and he had no intentions of blowing it. If she wanted to stop, he would, but there would be no objections to seeing this through from his side.

Almost loathe to stop kissing her in case she decided that was a mistake, but wanting so much more than just stolen kisses, he drew his lips down from hers down her cheek and along her jawbone, nuzzling and kissing her neck and to his great delight, she moaned softly and tilted her head back to allow him the access he craved.

There would only be one time this could happen and, bold and sexually inclined as he was anyway even without the liquid courage, he had been unable to truly forget this woman. She had imprinted herself on his mind in a way no other had and if she were willing then he would not pass up this opportunity. He wanted her to remember him the way he remembered her as he gently pushed her back down onto the cot and stretched over her, his towel sliding completely to the floor and leaving him entirely nude.

He lavished attention on her collarbone, little kisses, licks and gentle nips as his hands travelled south, ghosting over the outside edge of her beautiful breasts, skimming the underside before scooting lower. He did not want her thinking that he was only interested in her impressive bosom and the little soft moans emanating from her told him she liked what he was doing, so he continued. He teased at her exposed midriff and skated his fingers down the curve of her hourglass figure over her miniskirt and down to the little sliver of exposed skin between her miniskirt and thigh-highs; his own soft moan huffing out against her collarbone and he lifted his head to kiss her soundly. 

She wriggled beneath him and brushed her skirted hips against his already stiff erection and she gasped a little and he moaned against her neck in response. He could not resist her, no way, she seeped into his very skin and he wanted all of her and she seemed to be willing. He hoped she stayed that way.

His left hand hooked under her skirt as his right slipped under her hips and he gently tilted her up to guide her little underskirt shorts and the knickers beneath off of her. He threw them to the floor behind him, not caring where they landed and he skipped his fingers up her thighs and felt her mound for the first time. He ghosted his fingers across the freshly washed thatch of hair which was surprisingly soft and glided his finger along her slit and he felt her quiver beneath him and her soft exhale of pleasure and, at that, he dipped his index finger inside to the first knuckle.

"Oh," her eyes snapped open and she looked down at him and he smirked at her.

"Feel good?" He asked and she nodded.

"You feel _amazin'_ ," he told her as he slipped a second finger in up to the first knuckle. Something told him she was not very experienced - which was a bit of a surprise considering she could snap her fingers and have half the male population of Sector Seven underplate at her beck and call. Obviously she did not indulge often...or at all. 

His eyes snapped open and he looked at her in amazement as he tried to slide the two fingers in deeper and found a thin layer of skin stopping him from going further. Now _that_ he had not expected. He did not want to ask about it and ruin the moment or give her a reason to get embarrassed and skittish, so he started to stroke the skin and press against it to soften and weaken it as she got used to having something inside of her body for the first time.

He had only ever taken two female virginities before and in general, he preferred his many and various sexual partners to have more experience. He could really let loose and go to town with a partner who knew what they were doing. He did not care and thought men who actively sought out virgins were utter morons. He promised himself no matter how far this went tonight, he would ensure she felt entirely worshipped. _She deserves better'n me_. The words he had once told Tseng over a year past rattled around unpleasantly in his mind, but then, she knew who and what he was and it was her choice. He did not want to overthink and ruin this for himself - and for her.

He felt the little piece of skin start to give and he moved up and kissed her to distract in case there was any pain and as she kissed him back, he added a third finger and then jabbed them a little forward to pierce the layer of skin and she gasped into his mouth and he slid them deeper and started to wiggle them so she would get used to his presence more quickly and feel some pleasure.

As she relaxed in his arms, he tangled the fingers of his right hand in her voluminous and silky soft hair, kissing the breath from her as the three fingers of his left hand currently inside of her worked at her, his thumb coming to rest on her clit and his little finger settled along her perineum. He started to wriggle the pad of his thumb against her clit and she audibly moaned into the kiss that he swallowed down and he felt her shiver with this newfound pleasure and he tested out a few things, judging by her reactions what worked for her and once he had figured it out, he repeated the pressure and movements and building up the speed.

She broke the kiss and swore and Reno thought he had never heard anything so amazing, until she peaked and the previously Most Amazing Sound Ever became relegated to spot two as he heard her little squeak followed by the deep and throaty moan as she felt her orgasm crash over her. She tensed in his arms and relaxed again as she experienced it and he nibbled on her earlobe as she bucked a little against his hand and he kept going until she sighed and sagged into the cot.

He sat up a little as he withdrew his fingers and her eyes fluttered open as she looked up at him through her eyelashes and he bit back a groan. Oh yes, _that_ look was going right into his spank bank.

"I wan' to taste you," he told her as he lifted his hand to his mouth and he moaned at the clean and slightly metallic taste of her, with a hint of the soap she had rinsed with minutes earlier. She looked amazed at seeing what he was doing and his eyes fluttered a little as he took in her scent and taste. 

"Can I?" She was not entirely sure what he meant, clear by the look on her face; but she nodded anyway and he smirked at her and pushed back on his haunches, exposing his straining erection as he did so and her eyes flicked down to it and widened a little. He guessed she had likely never seen an erect penis before judging by the look on her face.

He dipped his mouth to her vulva and licked from the edge of her perineum up and around her slit and she fell heavily back against the cot and let out a throaty moan as she realised what he had actually meant when he had asked that permission and he delved between her folds with his tongue and alternated between the flat sweeping against her walls and pointing his tongue and teasing at different points, figuring out what she liked most. He was loving every second of it, but he wanted to give her a mind-shattering orgasm and a memory to savour tonight. They had never been especially close or more to one another than a mixologist and a customer on occasion due to their relative situations, but there was still an undeniable pull there between them.

She was warm, wet and smelled of light soap from the shower and he felt his erection straining and twitching, pre-come leaked from the tip as he denied it what it so desperately wanted. He moved up and used his tongue around her clit, knowing not to put all his attention on the little exposed nub, but also on the sensitive areas around her folds as he worked her body, cataloguing all the little movements and moans of his partner as she gave herself over to him and put her body in his skilled hands. Her own hands had found his hair and she tangled her fingers into the spiky strands and occasionally gently pulled a little and that only turned him on more.

"Ren- _oh_ ," She moaned as he tipped her over the edge and he indulged himself in swiping his tongue inside of her as she experienced her orgasm, her walls fluttering and convulsing around his tongue and he moaned into her, his erection twitching desperately.

He held her as she came back down and he wiped his chin and stretched out over her body again, delving in for a kiss that she was more than happy to reciprocate and he sank himself into the moment completely, the drink that had had a hold on his mind since he had walked into the Seventh Heaven this afternoon finally losing its grip but he ignored the fact that between this intoxicating woman, the air, the shower and the moment he had been rendered almost entirely sober.

"I wan' to be inside of you." He told her and she nodded and a soft growl reverberated in his throat at that. There was nothing sexier than the total consent of another human being - that they _wanted_ to give themselves over to you.

He pulled her up and slipped the suspenders from her shoulders and drew them down her arms and let them hang loose. He drew her white shirt over her head and tossed it aside, reaching in for the black bra-undershirt combo that she had on. As she had showered, she had not replaced the fabric covering her arms and she bared her top half to him and he groaned as he looked on her, a fetching blush appearing on her cheeks as she took in his reaction to her body.

" _Fuck_ , you're gorgeous." He told her and she smiled. He had a filthy mouth, but the point got across anyway. Had they had more time, he would ask her to keep the skirt and thigh highs on, but he figured that might be a little too kinky for this one; so he held back the request and he leaned forward and cupped her incredible breasts in his hands and pressed a soft kiss to her right nipple, following up with his tongue licking and tweaking it. A little gentle nip had her loosing another throaty moan and he doubled his efforts to make her feel like she was the only woman on Gaia.

His hands moved down and she obliged by raising her hips to allow him to loosen and slide her skirt down. She stepped off the cot and looked down at him as he twisted to sit on the edge, his erection twitching excitedly in the air at her. She helped him slide the skirt down and she kicked it in the vague direction of the sink.

"What about you?" She asked, waving her hand towards his attention-seeking appendage.

"You don' have ta." He assured her, but she smirked at him and tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear.

"No but I want to."

"Oh fuck, woman, you'll be the death of me." He moaned as she dropped to her knees, wearing nothing but her earrings and thigh highs and she considered his length.

"I've never done this before." She confessed even though he had already guessed.

"Just don' bite me and it'll be fine." He said and she nodded, filing that away in her mind and he leaned heavily back on his palms as she leaned forward and licked experimentally at his tip and adrenalin and desire flashed through him from his twitching dick to his toes and up to his head before slamming back to his toes again.

Her hot little mouth pressed a kiss to the wrinkled flesh of his foreskin and then she took the whole tip in her mouth and, shocked, he quickly pushed his arse back into the cot, and she released him.

"I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No, it felt _amazin_ , yo. I had to pull back so I didn' thrust into ya face coz I weren't expectin' ya to do that so soon." He admitted and she smiled and chuckled.

Emboldened, she went back to her task and enveloped his tip in her warm, wet mouth and she sucked experimentally at it and he moaned her name as she started to suck. She used her tongue to tease at his hot flesh and then took another half inch into her mouth, then another half inch. Reno was more than happy to let her know what worked for him and she did as he had done, filed it away piece by piece and she was getting better with each passing moment. She allowed her spit to coat him, realising it made the movements easier as she started to bob her head a little, stroking him with tongue and closed lips and he had a cheesy thought about Heaven that passed quickly and caused him to yelp in pleasure as she took his entire length in. She moved back again, regulating her breathing well to not overwhelm herself and he just let her do whatever she wanted to him. This was perfection.

It did not take much for her to get him to his peak as he had been so utterly turned on by her already and he grunted as he realised his orgasm was imminent.

"Tifa, I'm gonna..." he warned her and she, rather than pulling back, surprised him yet again by doubling her efforts and he moved one hand from propping him up on the cot to the back of her head and he gently laid it there, twining some strands around his fingers as he let this woman undo him. He exploded into her mouth and he bit his lip to stop himself yelling out loud enough to wake not only nosy Marle downstairs, but half the sector.

She was looking directly up at him, her eyes open and expressive as she sucked down his ejaculation and he trembled from top to toe at the mingled sight and sensation and emptied himself into the hot little cavern of her mouth, her tongue teasing out the last few drops and she them let go with a wet little pop sound and he collapsed back on the coat, breathing heavily.

He grinned at her as she climbed atop him and looked down, her curtain of hair falling loose around her shoulders and he moaned again, reaching up to touch her face.

"You are _incredible_ , yeah. Never le' anyone tell ya otherwise." He told her and the smile that lit up her face squeezed at the tiny crusty little heart he had under his swagger and attitude. He was certain he had never seen someone as entirely captivating before in his entire life. What a lucky bastard he was to even get one moment with her like this. She leaned down and kissed him, hips settling over his and he lifted his hands and curled his fingers into the soft and yielding flesh of her sweet backside.

"I want to." She told him as she pulled back and he smirked at her.

"Alas, you were so very efficient at _that_ , I will need another ten/fifteen minutes or so." He told her and she nodded, embarrassed but pleased with her success. He smirked at her again and pulled her in for a languid kiss and they indulged themselves in a heavy make out session. Their hands exploring one another as they wriggled against each other and kissed, teasing out erogenous zones and Tifa hit pay dirt when she went to touch his scalp and accidentally pulled his hair too hard. Or so she thought. An apology was about to spill from her lips when a deep, rumbling moan erupted from his and he quivered beneath her. 

Out of curiosity, she tried again which caused him to growl and crash his lips against her in an impassioned and exciting kiss. Tifa felt her toes curl at that kiss and she reached behind his head and yanked on his ponytail, to which he flipped them and pressed her down into the cot, diving in for another toe-curling kiss and Tifa gave herself over to it, a chuckle in her throat.

"By the summons, Tifa." He breathed heavily as he broke the kiss and she beamed at him again, a twinkle of mischief in her red eyes. 

"Revenge time." He told her and moved down, a tendril of desire sliding through them both at the thought of his finding a spot on her that would do the same and he started to peel off her thigh highs and kissed, licked and nipped at every centimetre of exposed skin and then doing the same on the other leg until she was entirely exposed.

Tossing the otherwise enthralling garments aside, he appreciated them very much but right now he wanted what was underneath and he worked his way back up, caressing her calves and up to her thighs until she gasped at a nip a few inches down on the inside of her right thigh and he smirked and attacked it with lips and tongue, loving the feeling of her lifting her legs and crushing his head between her stronger-than-expected thighs. She pulled his hair and they engaged in a silent war as they tried to undo the other first.

Reno lost. 

He pulled back, erection back proud and straining and he panted softly as he looked down at Tifa.

"Can I?" He asked and she nodded, so he reached for his wallet.

"If you're looking for a condom, as long as you are clean, you don't need one." She told him and he looked curiously at her.

"I'm clean. Mandatory monthly health checks, yeah? Got my clean bill o' health Tuesday last."

"Ok. I'm clean too." She assured him.

"Aren' ya worried I'd leave ya with a brat?" He asked and she shook her head.

"You won't."

"Ya can' be sure, safe days don' always work an-"

"I can't have kids." She cut him off and he blinked at her. She touched a tiny, thin scar on her abdomen that was usually hidden by her skirt. It curved up a little, but the tip would be hidden mostly by her suspenders when dressed. It looked to Reno's trained eye like a sword wound and he looked at her sadly. He didn't want kids, was actually pleased he would not risk leaving her pregnant due to a night of passion, but he doubted that long-term this woman would not want kids with _someone_. Her love for that little girl made even more sense now.

He knew better than to ask and he preferred to not know the answer really. That way danger lay, but he could just tell that this wound had been a swift and precise hit. Someone who had a very thin blade had intended to kill this woman. No wonder she had been evasive that first time they had met when he had asked about her story over the caipirinhas.

He bent down and kissed along its length and gently stroked his thumb over it, feeling her tense at first, but then she relaxed and let him show her that he desired her anyway. She was not 'damaged goods' or any other such utter nonsense that she may have thought at some point.

Once he was done, he stretched over her again and settled his narrow hips between her curvy ones and kissed her mouth, her lips opening under his and they indulged themselves in some soft and sweet kisses before he shifted his tip at her entrance and she did not try to stop him or make any noises, so he slipped inside and moaned into her mouth as she wrapped around his tip, slick, warm, wet and _so_ tight.

"Reno," She broke the kiss to sigh his name and he kissed the corner of her lips and drew her to him, holding her tight in his embrace as he sank deeper and deeper, resting gently when his balls nestled against her folds.

"You feel _so_ good." He panted and nibbled her earlobe to hold himself off and allow her a moment to adjust to him being inside of her, he was far larger here than his fingers had been and she was still so new to all of this.

"I'm ok." She assured him after a long moment and he kissed her as he pushed back gently and then thrust back in. On the fourth thrust, she tried experimentally moving back against him and he gasped against her ear and she knew he had liked it. Each thrust got a little harder and more hurried, Tifa let him pull her knees up and she hooked her legs around his thighs which allowed him to thrust deeper with each hip movement.

The cot creaked rhythmically beneath them and little moans, sighs and groans filled the air of the little room as they took pleasure from and gave pleasure to one another. Caresses, nips, licks and touches across one another's bodies consumed them as they worked a sweat up in each other. Reno was more than glad that he had come once already as it meant he was a little desensitised and could hold off for longer, prolonging his stolen time with this enchanting woman who was filling his every sense right now. 

He held her tight as he kissed her and broke away again to rest his forehead against hers and then, comfortable with what they were doing, she yanked on his rat-tail again and he swore and jerked out of rhythm hard enough to hit her cervix and she moaned in concert with him as the little stab of pain underscored the pleasure. 

They grinned at each other and started to thrust harder, not treating one another though they were fragile as they put the cot through its paces, it creaking with the effort of staying in one piece. Reno's hands teased around and he manipulated that spot on her thigh as she teased through his hair and drew delighted moans of desire from her lover.

He felt himself getting close, so he moved his left hand down, his right holding them steady as he used his thumb to work her clitoris and she tensed up as he did and then, holding himself back so hard his face suffused with hot red blood and just as he felt her peak, he let go of his reserve and snatched at her lips as he pumped himself deep into her core as she fluttered around him, their hips jerking into one another as they rode out their mutual highs.

As they came down, he slid his left hand under her and cupped her head, the two of them just melting into each other as they let their bodies enjoy the aftershocks and the relaxed feeling they had caused in their lover.

Long moments passed and Reno realised that he would have normally unsheathed himself, wiped himself clean and be half dressed and out of the door already, but he did not want to move until he had no choice. He held her like a loved one and not like a conquest, kissing her softly and cursing his body as his erection started to wilt and die, their bodies separating on their own. He ignored the fact that he was flaccid again and just nestled against her folds as he continued to kiss and caress her, embedding everything he had felt, tasted, heard in his mind. Locked away safe and precious forever.

"Reno? M'cold." She mumbled against him and he grabbed at the blanket that had fallen to the floor without moving a millimetre from her that he did not have to and he laid it over them, rolling on to his side and resting his head on her breasts as the coverlet warmed their sweat-slicked bodies. 

His fingers teased across her body as hers scratched gently at his scalp and before they realised it, they had drifted off to sleep.

Sun warmed his face and he blinked awake and realised dawn was upon them - and he was due in the office at seven sharp. He groaned and looked at the little clock on the wall - it was five-thirty. He looked back at the woman in his arms, she was still tangled with him and he realised he had never once woken up with a sexual partner the next morning.

"Tifa?" He asked and she fluttered her eyes open, waking up and looked at him, seeming surprised yet pleased that he was still there.

"Morning." She told him, sleepily.

"I have to go. Got to be in the office in ninety minutes and it takes an hour to even get topside from here." She smiled sadly and nodded. Their time was over.

He really wanted to kiss her and could tell by her expression that it was written all over his face, but he got up and went into the shower room and had a quick piss and washed his hands in the sink before picking up his clothes. She was already wrapped in a towel that was done up over her chest and was picking up the clothes they had strewn across the floor.

He dressed in silence and walked to the door, but turned to look at her one last time.

"Tifa I-"

"Orders is orders." She reminded him gently in his own words and he sighed and nodded.

"Fuck." He kicked his boot on the floor and stalked over to her, gathered her in his arms and kissed her senseless before pulling away and panting. He looked at her hungrily and with regret, then he was out the door and she heard him walking down the stairway.

"Orders is orders." He told himself quietly and walked away out of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brown Sugar Old Fashioned
> 
> INGREDIENTS  
> 1 tsp. packed brown sugar  
> 1 tsp. water  
> 2 dashes Angostura bitters  
> 2 oz. bourbon  
> Ice  
> Orange peel, for garnish  
> Cinnamon stick, for garnish
> 
> DIRECTIONS  
> Add sugar, water, and bitters to glass. Muddle until sugar is dissolved. Add bourbon and ice and stir to combine.  
> Garnish with an orange peel and cinnamon stick.


	5. Dirty Martini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reno himself felt his eyesight blurring, his stomach was roiling with discomfort and he wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and cry until it stopped radiating through his body. It was not even that it _hurt_ as such, he had hurt himself more in many ways, but the way it disoriented him and made him feel a sense of debilitating discomfort was nauseating. He knew that if he did not get up - and soon - that he would die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed the chapter list go from 10 to 11. I wrote a chapter that ended up being longer than I anticipated so I snipped it in half. Only two more chapters to write, so this should keep coming out daily as it has been so far.
> 
> Thank you to all those who have left kudos and/or lovely comments. 
> 
> Also, Reno POV on Cloud is ... less than flattering. I feel like I need to write a little Cloud-centric story to apologise to him!

**Fourteen months later - 09.12.0007**

It had been a shitty few days; AVALANCHE had taken out two mako reactors, some arsehole spiky blond idiot that claimed he was a SOLDIER First Class - no way, the Turks handled recruitment and Reno was absolutely _certain_ this cretin was no SOLDIER - had beaten him and Rude up in Five and now these shittiest of shitty orders.

They had been placed on standby, but had gone out anyway and stopped at a bar topside in Sector One. Reno had ordered a Dirty Martini as he needed the strong burn of a cocktail that tasted heavily of alcohol. Bitter and astringent, nothing sweet as today was anything but. It was a simple drink, but though it was made well and by a professional it seemed to lack something. Most blended cocktails did these days and he flat-out refused to answer why. He already knew.

The olive brine seemed to help with its salty flavour to match his mood and he chomped on the olives in a manner the other guests curled their lip at but he gave zero entire fucks about them and what they thought. He flashed one nearby uptight woman in particular who had been looking at him like dog dirt on her expensive shoes a devilish grin and shifted so she could see the suit better and she clocked sight of the logoed mag-rod. She moved away very swiftly. Smarter than she looked. He finished his drink and the pair headed for the Turks' office, the distasteful orders and cold winter air taking care of the small bit of alcohol they had imbibed.

He and Rude had tried to get word anonymously to Seventh Heaven for their pretty mixologist to get out, her and the little girl but they had had no way of knowing if their warning had arrived or even if they would escape this unscathed. 

The thought of Tifa being crushed to death under the plate warred within both Turks' breasts but they knew what would happen if they defied their orders. Could they really lay down their lives over a girl they had both crushed on once a year or two ago? Reno shook his head and gripped the joystick to try to ground himself mentally as he steered the chopper towards Seven's undercity three hours after confirming their orders in B-3.

He and Rude had been both unable to hide their shock when intel had placed the man with the gun-arm as being from Seven and rumoured to hang around the bar there. They had never seen Barret except that one time shrouded in the under plate darkness of night, so had not made the connection so intimately to Tifa; but they had been scared for the woman's safety.

They shot up the pillar as they laid the scene for Shin-Ra to pin this on AVALANCHE by calling out that they 'knew' about the plans and were there to stop them. It was not Reno's finest work but he hated this whole thing so he found he did not really give a shit.

"I ain't done wit' you yet! You hear me!?" The huge machine-gun armed man bellowed up at them in the helicopter while unleashing bullet after bullet at them. 

"Think you can come up in here, do what you want and we gon' take it?" Where did he even get his ammo and how did he replace it? Whatever, dodging the bullets was more important right now and Reno steered the chopper to stay just out of range of the angry man below as a female and male silhouette ran across and hid behind the gas canisters, the male blocking their view of the woman; but they were too far away in the chopper to see or hear clearly, focused on staying up in the air.

They flew down and unleashed fire on the canisters, blowing them to hell in a fiery explosion and forcing the trio out of cover. Rude took the primary control of the stick and Reno went to the door and opened it, feeling like he wanted pay back on that blond spiky-haired douchebag who had tried to kill him in the Sector Five church. Only Aerith and some weird wind had kept Reno's head on his neck and he wanted to kick this bastard's corpse off the top of the pillar. One little silver lining to the shitty dark cloud that were these orders.

"Time for a rematch, huh..." He murmured to himself, psyching himself up to kill that bastard and called out to his partner.

"Rude!" The man tossed his Shin-Ra mag-rod at him and catching it easily, he extended it and got into a ready pose, secure for the descent. The fucker turned and saw him.

"You!"

"It's nothin' personal, bitch!" He called back, smirking his patented smirk at him. He was going to _enjoy_ this. 

He somersaulted recklessly from the open chopper, avoiding the rotors and landed on the flat edge of SOLDIER-boy's sword, sparks flying from his mag-rod on impact and they glared at one another.

"Ha!" Fake-SOLDIER-boy pulled his weapon back and Reno backflipped back out of swipe range and immediately ran at the blond who was running at _him_. Stupid predictable boy, not a SOLDIER with that sort of tactic, Reno used his momentum to slide under the huge blade ( _definitely_ compensating for something) and taunted back.

"Missed me!" He ran pell mell to the console as Rude covered his back with a hail of bullets from the chopper and cutting off blondie's path of attack and held him back. Beefy-Gun-Arm focused his attention on Rude and the danger the airborne man posed as Reno got to the console.

"You're next, arsehole!" Beefy yelled at him as he turned.

"Sorry, losers! Gotta play for keeps today. No time to dick around." He taunted them - these idiots were so easy to annoy. He started activating the Plate Separation Protocol as the warnings flashed up on the screen.

"Plate separation authorised." The console told him in its mechanical voice. "Awaiting confirmation."

"Yeah, yeah, coming right up." He told it, pressing the last keys to fulfil their orders. A grunt from behind caught his attention and he smirked, looking forward to this and the red button was revealed. Press it and the plate would fall - an irreversible command.

"No you don't!" He called as he brought up his sparking mag-rod to block the huge sword and the grimacing face of the pretty boy the other side and it was laughably easy to push the muscular man back. "Not when _I'm_ working!"

"Plate separation authorised." The console told reminded him, but he stepped forward to take on this fight - it was personal now. "Awaiting confirmation."

"Press it." Blondie-whatever-the-fuck-his-name-was goaded as they squared off.

"Now, now..." Reno taunted again, enjoying himself as he twirled his mag-rod like a baton and keeping his wrist supple and ready, the other two running up. Beefy and...

... _Tifa_. His stomach dropped through the mesh of the pillar top.

Fuck. _Fuck_. Why was she up here? Had his message not got through? _Had_ it got through and she had taken it as a call to arms and was fighting for her home? She should be miles away from here with the kid...and he realised what was happening as it all slid into place.

Barret. The big guy, Beefy, was _Barret the bouncer_. He was the kid's father. He had been under their damned noses all this time. Tifa must have joined AVALANCHE...if she was not already a member when they...he breathed in and steadied himself. He squared off against them, glaring at the two men, but carefully not looking at Tifa as he spoke.

"You ain't got shit on us." Blondie ran straight at him again - predictable - but Reno used his mag-rod's electricity and let it flow through him as he zig-zagged around with his flash-foot technique, Tifa running right for him as Blondie was tossed back by Reno's evasive manoeuvre and Barret was lifting his arm. He launched an EM Triple Shot at the boys and just missed Tifa with it and she got in close and punched at him.

"I don't wanna fuckin' hurt ya, but I will." He warned in a low voice.

"I _can't_ let you drop the plate." She replied as the two men started to recover from his attack.

"Orders is orders." He told her and she blinked, taken aback long enough for him to hit her with an electrical discharge and cause her to gasp in pain. They looked at each other in understanding of how much all up here hated this plan for a split second and a drunken memory floated to the surface as he darted away from the woman.

_"Tell me what's wrong."_

_"Rude's alive. Tha's all I care about righ' now, yo."_

_"Does that...does that mean someone else isn't?"_

_"All of 'em. On'y us three left."_

_"What happened?"_

_"They betrayed orders. All f'r a girl, an' the brass killed them all."_

_"Shin-Ra killed them?"_

_"Some of 'em Zirconiade got, Jade got the rest bu' Pres signed an execution order."_

_"Then why don't you leave?"_

_"On'y one way out fer a Turk an' its six feet down. Orders is orders. B'trayal means death. Damn you, Veld. The Veep managed to talk the Pres into lettin' us three live. He would've had us shot on the spot."_

_"There must be another way to get out."_

_"None. We f'low orders or we die. The life of a Turk. Why d'ya think Rude nev'r came back fer that date even with a girl like you?"_

_"I see."_

The conversation flashed through her mind and judging by his face, he remembered it too. 'Orders is orders' he had said. 'Betrayal means death' he had said and her core shook. She had to stop them, but somewhere beneath her grief for Biggs, for Jessie and her worry for Wedge, Aerith, Marlene, Marle and all of the others...there was a tiny part of her that felt for Reno and Rude as well.

She grit her teeth and set her fists and he set his shoulders as she boxed away her feelings for the Turks and sealed it up tight. She did not want them to die, but she also did not want the others below to either - and those below were innocent in all this. Not to mention all the people _atop_ the plate who would perish in the collapse. Her hands did not lack blood either, but she had to do this.

They had tried to kidnap Aerith. They had shot at Cloud on the way up. She had heard Reno taunting her childhood friend - her last link to home - and now they were potentially about to kill one another. A flash of feeling zipped through her at the memory of his skin under her fingers, his lips curved against her throat, his...no.

"Careful, he's quick." Blondie called to Barret and pulled Tifa from her reverie.

"Yeah, quick at runnin' away, maybe!" Barret shot back, but Reno was clearly enjoying their taunts as he loosed a Flashstrike right at Barret and he got close to Tifa again.

"Ha! In your dreams." He retorted.

She tensed and threw a punch at his ribs when he got too close as he recovered from his burst of speed, making him have to break the momentum of his follow-up attack to avoid hers. They did not want to fight one another but when had Shin-Ra ever cared about how people felt? What they thought?

If the Turks succeeded, their friends and likely they themselves would die here tonight. If the Turks failed, they would die either at the hands of AVALANCHE or by the very people they served. The President that had already demanded their execution and they had seen twelve of their fellows slaughtered and in his evil and corrupt hands he held their lives and the lives of their loved ones.

Rude rained down fire and hit the two boys, Reno realising instantly that he was avoiding firing at Tifa - and a thought occurred to him as she punched him in the gut and he twisted away from the second fist - that Rude had deliberately moved the chopper when Reno had fired and not seen her first, just shot at whomever was in the pillar. Seemed they both still liked the woman and yet, here they were.

"Cloud!" Tifa called as Reno loosed an EM Triple Shot to ward the advancing men off and she swiped her legs around low and Reno slammed backwards to the floor. Tifa jumped atop him and punched him in the jaw, he smirked up at her, blood on his teeth.

"You already know I like punishmen' from the last time you was on me like this," he teased quietly so only she heard him and she froze long enough for him to flip her off of him. Okay, so technically he had been on top and it was a low blow, but whatever. It worked.

Cloud was apparently the blond douchenozzle's name, but Reno did not much care. _Cloud_ had tried to chop his head off, so Reno sprang up from where Tifa had pinned him and clattered the prick about the face with his sparking mag-rod and an uppercut to the jaw. He could see Barret occupied with fending off Rude's aerial fire and launched Wild Swings on Cloud as he fell backwards.

"So. Heard you gave Rude a beatin'." Cloud hit the floor.

"Had to." He replied as he bounced up with a grimace.

"No choice, huh?" 

"I got you!" Tifa called and ran in to cover Cloud and Reno glanced at her. 

"I guess I ain't got one neither." His face met the grating as Tifa caught him with an uppercut from behind and he pushed himself up, only to find himself crumpling again as Tifa punched him squarely in the nuts.

"Ow." He squeaked as his vision blurred.

"You deserved that." She whispered in his ear as she bent down and he rolled to the side in an ungainly flop as she sprang back, Cloud's sword coming down hard where his face had just been.

"Yep." He agreed as he got unsteadily to his feet and used a Flashstrike just to get clear, taking himself away from the three angry people, his partner providing aerial support to give Reno the moments he needed to get over it. 

Reno himself felt his eyesight blurring, his stomach was roiling with discomfort and he wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and cry until it stopped radiating through his body. It was not even that it _hurt_ as such, he had hurt himself more in many ways but the way it disoriented him and made him feel a sense of debilitating discomfort was nauseating. He knew that if he did not get up - and soon - that he would die. As his partner provided cover and kept the three back, he tossed a Hyper over himself and drew on the adrenalin rush to overcome this.

Fast as he was already, the hyper counteracted the solid punch he had just taken which seemed to centre about five or six inches above his ball sac in his lower abdomen that had dulled his senses and speed a little.

The chopper flew out of attack range and had to circle back round, Reno taking a bullet in the leg as he tried to dodge Cloud's attack and ending up in the line of fire. Tifa got close and he twisted away from her and used a Beatdown on Cloud, though he left himself open and caught some more grazes from the bullets which thankfully got drawn back up towards the chopper which was again back in range. 

Barret was distracted by the chopper and Tifa was cut off by the line of bullets, so Reno used a Flashstrike on Cloud and got in a good hit as his vision started to clear. A Wild Swings took Cloud out of counterattack range and Tifa got through and knocked him to the floor again, golden chi playing around her fists and as he tried to dodge her powerful attacks, he was able to see just what a _graceful_ fighter she was. Oh, how he had underestimated her.

Wymer's words all those years ago flickered through his mind and he understood why Tifa might be offended at his wanting to walk her home - of course, their own walk had been different - but she was an amazing and lethal fighter. Her style was one he had never seen before, but it was efficient, effective and utterly stunning to watch. He kind of wished he got to see it against someone not _him_.

"Here, Spiky." Barret yelled and Reno saw a green glow from the corner of his eye and he cursed as he rolled to avoid another attack from Tifa. Bastards had curatives on them, he did not roll far enough and Tifa did some sort of combo dive-kick on him and caught him in the small of his back and smashed him face down onto the grating. He groaned in pain, feeling blood trickle down his forehead.

A Flashstrike got him away, but it knocked Tifa to the floor and he reached the railings, turning to see Cloud bearing down on him. Three-on-one was just unfair, he thought, so he closed a pyramid over Barret, to stop him taking Rude out of the fight.

"Barret!" Tifa called and she got up and ran towards the man, launching a fira at the top of the pyramid and disabling it.

"Shit." Reno muttered at his spell being taken out so easily and he had to block as Cloud's ridiculous sword swung for him again but the mercenary hit him with some kind of focused attack follow up that put serious pressure on him.

He darted to the side and breathed heavily to try to get a natural rhythm to his breath again as he surveyed the scene, the three against him and loaded up with spells, weapons and items. He was not going to win. He was going to die here. He looked at Tifa and gave her a pained and lopsided smirk, there were worse ways to go. Her eyes softened for a moment as she seemed to realise what he was thinking. He did not like it.

"Stubborn little shit-birds, ain'tcha?" He muttered, looking away from Tifa and at the two men. He heard the chopper coming back around and Rude's voice coming through.

"Prepping for bombing run, how copy?"

"Say what!?" Rude was trying to take them out to save him, they both knew that - but Tifa was up here! 

"Ugh, I see you're doin' whatever the hell you want." He ran past Tifa and for the fencing off to the right. He launched himself over, grateful for the respite and landed on the ground, keeping cover behind the fence and some boxing. "Huh, guess I'm rubbin' off on ya."

The sounds of fighting came from the other side, as Rude signalled a reload, and the three fighters made various grunts of pain and Reno took the moment to catch his breath. Once Rude was away, he threw himself back into the fight, targeting the blond shit-bird with a Flashstrike. Once he was knocked to the side, he encompassed Tifa this time in a pyramid in the hopes Barret would not know how disable it as she had. Plus, the girl was looking injured and he would rather her get knocked out than whittled down like he was being. He guessed he was at about half capacity for injury before he went down.

Barret tried to aim for the top as Tifa had but Reno knew the gun would not be as effective as a fira would be which could buy him time. He did not want to hurt Tifa but knocking her out was a better option when he had no choice but to fight. He launched himself over and gave Barret a Beatdown to distract him.

"Reno! Clear out now!" Came from the chopper and Reno darted away from Cloud's attack to try to save Barret and avoided the attack that Rude laid down. He turned to see Cloud had been knocked unconscious by Rude's attack and moments later, Barret had a phoenix down in hand and was reviving him. Well, _that_ sucked.

He looked over at Tifa, whose face had been a picture of horror at seeing Cloud fall and the relief that flooded her features when he woke up and got to his feet told the tale. Tifa liked the blond arsehole. Reno hated him even more. Especially when he remembered the idiot had accepted a date from the Ancient as payment for bodyguarding work. Tifa was too good for this spiky jerk. Tifa was too good for all of them.

He launched another EM Triple Shot, which hit Barret but Cloud dodged it and launched an Ice spell at the pyramid and freed Tifa moments before it would have knocked her out. Now Reno would have to continue to fight her and it was bad enough that all this was happening, that he had to drop the plate, that she had moved on (not that they could have ever been a thing anyway but it still rankled) and that he and Rude might die in the attempt to follow their orders; but having to fight her was the rotten icing on the dogshit cake. He was impressed at her fighting and prowess, though. Barret was long-range and Cloud had gone down and needed reviving - but Tifa was still on her feet with nothing but her own body to fight with.

He was being filled full of holes by Barret, Tifa was punching and kicking every part of his skinny frame that she could and when he attacked Cloud with a physical attack, the muscly fucker just redirected it back at him. On the plus side, it knocked him out of range of the fist fighter and away from the spray of bullets, even if it did wind him.

Barret redirected his attacks to the chopper and Reno bled out against the railings and Tifa ran at him, Cloud helping to shield the long-distance tank from Rude's counter attacks and he looked up at her weakly.

"We _have_ to stop you." She told him, even though they both knew the score, but it meant something to him that she still cared a little, deep down. She glanced over to check the boys were busy with the chopper. "I know you can't want to do this."

"I don' do this; I die, Tseng dies and _Rude_ dies - an' then they just send someone else anyway." Tifa's face looked sad and he shrugged, only causing more blood to flow. Yeah, so what if he had placed them in order of people he gave a shit about, starting with the least. "We warned you ta ge' the kid and get out."

"I didn't receive it. We found out from Don Corneo and came straight here."

"That fact fuck?" Reno spat blood on the floor beside them, hoping the bastard had not touched Tifa. She deserved better than _that_. He looked over at Cloud. "Look, jus' take the last few minutes we have and ge' _outta_ here. Grab the kid an' flee."

"Tifa, just take 'im out. I don't care if you don't like killin' people, he's just a Turk!" Barret yelled as he fired on the chopper and Cloud jumped to swipe at it with his sword and Tifa winced.

"Do it. I don' care. Only one way out fer a Turk, remember? These orders sucked anyway." Reno told her.

"No." He made to retort, but an explosion rocked overhead and Tifa moved aside to turn and see and Reno's heart plummeted right off the pillar as he saw the chopper get seriously hit and plunge to the pillar top.

"Rude!" He yelled in anguish and pushed past Tifa and ran, trails of blood following him towards the explosion site. He picked up some sunglasses from the floor and looked like his life had just ended, scraped and bleeding and bruised as he was, he had continued fighting. Now it looked like the fight had gone out of him. "Dammit..."

"They may be Shin-Ra Turks, Barret, but they're still _people_." Tifa said quietly as she stood between her boys and the three foes paused their attacks and watched as Reno's shoulders slumped as he looked on the glasses. They saw Rude come up behind Reno and watched as the big man put a hand on the redhead's shoulder and the relief was obvious on the smaller man's face.

"Clipped your wings, huh?" He asked over his shoulder and the other man slipped his spare glasses over his eyes.

"I was planning to join you anyway." He rumbled in his baritone.

"Any landing ya can walk away from..." The spark had reignited in the fiery redhead at seeing his partner still alive and relatively unscathed. They turned back to the three AVALANCHE fighters. "C'mon, Let's teach 'em the Turks two-step!"

The two Turks attacked, Reno going with a Flashstrike at Cloud and Rude with a Shockwave aimed at Barret, Tifa missed in the middle and Reno did not care if she figured out that they were both deliberately avoiding attacking her. Reno knew Rude would not and while _he_ would, he would avoid it if he could.

They had a job to do. That order did not specify that they had to personally kill the AVALANCHE members, so they would not. If they died when the plate fell, which was likely, then they did; but it was just as likely the Turks would also. No guilty conscience when you are dead.

"Time for you to learn..." Rude rumbled.

"...what happens when you mess with the Turks!" Reno finished off in their usual style. "If you're gonna pick a fight with the Turks, you'd better be prepared to leave in a body bag."

"Confident, ain't we?" Barret shot back as he took aim at Rude and Reno saw it as he dodged a swipe from Cloud's sword that would likely have decapitated him. This guy really did not like Reno's neck being in one piece. 

Tifa got close, Reno had to discharge his nightstick at her, but it only grazed her. To his great concern, she started to spin on her heel a red glow coming from her.

"Giving it my all!" She called out and Blondie and Beefy got out of the way. Reno had just enough time to register that he was about to get _very_ hurt and Rude was too far away to help. She moved into a ready stance and somersaulted her foot into his jaw, snapping his head back painfully and he grunted as he crouched and tried to shake the rattle from his brain.

Cloud was moving to attack Rude and Reno just narrowly avoided another blast of gunfire from Barret as Tifa jumped back in, fists flying for Reno, many of them connecting sharply. His Hyper had long since worn off and the adrenalin boost was gone.

Barret yelled something and raised his gun towards Rude, about to launch some mega attack, so Reno whipped his rod up and shot a binding current at him, stopping his partner from being hit like he had just been. Barret was trapped and Rude was free to continue the fight. Reno would likely not survive this, but he wanted Rude to at least.

A Spinning Axe Kick from Rude knocked Barret senseless which was a real reprieve because that damned gun-arm was a liability. The Turks launched their Turks Combo and seriously hurt Cloud before Reno turned to face Tifa and he froze in fear.

Tifa was hurt. Barret was down. Cloud was almost down - they could do this and maybe get Tifa out of there on air support from Tseng...but she called out to a summon and scuppered Reno's fledgling hope.

She swept down in a summoning stance and Carbuncle came forth. She then called out for it to cast Ruby Light, it did not affect Barret as he was down, but both Cloud and Tifa were encased with a physical barrier that would make it twice as hard for the Turks to hurt them. A blow from Rude that should have finished Cloud off did not as it struck moments after the barrier went up.

Cloud himself got up and called out for Emerald Light, which made them much more deadly and Reno had to dodge as Tifa launched into an incredible martial arts move that he would have loved to witness without being on the end of it and she knocked the last of his senses from him. As he kneeled on the floor, beaten and bruised, she called out Nacre Light and protected them from magical attacks moments before Carbuncle left, curing her and Cloud's wounds and reviving Barret.

One more punch and it was over. Reno saw that punch coming, but did not move, ready to just let it happen and he saw the sadness on Tifa's face as she threw it at him and knocked him out cold.

He came to either moments or minutes later, he knew not which and watched in horror as Cloud unleashed a golden-glowing attack on Rude and all but took his partner out, backed up with gunfire from Barret and Tifa was nowhere to be seen. He swivelled his head and saw her running for the console. He had not pressed the button, they might still finish their mission.

"Plate separation authorised. Awaiting confirmation." The console was still saying as Tifa tried to stop what Reno had set it up to do. He tried to reach for his mag-rod, but Cloud put that damnable sword in his way threateningly and Reno looked up at him with exhaustion and hatred. They had failed their mission. They were going to die. _Rude_ was going to die.

"How do we stop it?" Cloud demanded answers and Reno laughed as he felt himself passing out again from his wounds and his exhaustion.

"Who knows?" The world went black.

**Two days later - 11.12.0007**

Reno awoke to his great surprise and found himself in what seemed to be the Shin-Ra hospital. It smelled of anti-septic and Reno hated it. He bolted upright, only to swoon as the movement was too much for his frail form.

"Doctor said you weren't to move." Rude's voice came from the side and Reno felt relief.

"When have I ever giv'n a single shit about doctor's orders?" Reno scoffed though his voice was scratchy, then got quiet. "How long've I been out?"

"Two days since plate fall." Rude said and Reno nodded as Rude handed him some water. So Rude had finished the mission which explained their not-dead status. He had not wanted that on his partner's conscience. _He_ should have been the one to press the button.

"She dead? Our mixologist?" His voice was quieter than usual and he hoped Rude did not pick up on it.

"No. There have been reports of her, Strife and Wallace running around Five and Six. Heard they were even in the Coliseum. Tseng also confirmed the kid is living with the Ancient's mother."

"Good." He said softly and avoided Rude's gaze as he just knew the quiet man was watching carefully.

"Good. You are awake." Tseng entered the room. "Are you well enough for a debrief?"

"Sure. Whatever." Reno said and got up out of the bed, not caring that he was showing his naked arse to the two men as he walked over to his clothes and changed out of his hospital gown. He did it alone, though he winced and hissed in pain a few times. They did not comment on it and they headed down to B3 in silence.

They talked Tseng through it, though Rude had already debriefed him, he wanted to hear confirmation from Reno. Rude sat at the long table, Tseng behind the Director's desk writing the data and Reno lay on the couch, feeling dejected.

"You know, Reno. I think you might be due for some R&R." Tseng said, realising his usually volatile second-in-command was feeling down and not just about his injuries.

"Nah. I'm good..." He said, looking at his right wrist and his fingers, thinking this same hand had both pleasured and caused pain to Tifa. He was glad that she was alive, but there was no doubt that she hated him now. Rude, too.

They had followed orders as they had always done, no matter how distasteful they found them; but this time they had crushed that bar. They had crushed Tifa's _home_. They had killed many of her friends and customers, no doubt. Maybe Arnis, Leesa and their little Kié were crushed, too. He had never met the other two and not cared about Arnis himself, but Tifa had. They had crushed her life and left her dangling loose. Yes, she was a member of AVALANCHE and could certainly look after herself, but this was a wound that would run deep and likely run forever.

He was reminded forcibly of Sector Three and how he had felt when his whole life had been ripped from him. He had found sanctuary with Shin-Ra, would she find hers in that blond idiot's arms? He hoped not, but then, if he made her happy then so be it.

"What are we going to do about Sector 7?" Rude asked.

"'We' are going to do nothing." Tseng replied.

"Been thinkin'. Was all that necessary?" Rude continued and Reno flicked his eyes over at him, it was unlike Rude to either talk so much or question orders to Tseng.

"Had we refused, someone else would've completed the task. We have spared that someone the burden of a guilty conscience. Perhaps that will ease yours." Tseng replied.

"Yeah...nope." Reno put his hand down and tried to force the girl from his mind. She was gone as far as he was concerned. Seeing her after all this time and so unexpectedly had just thrown him for a loop was all.

"Let's try another tack then. They were a sacrifice to balance the scales."

"Say what?" Reno asked his superior incredulously.

"After everything we've taken from the planet, we were due to give something back."

"Do you actually believe that?" Rude challenged.

"Does it matter?" The phone rang and Tseng informed them that the VP needed them...which meant getting off this sofa and going to do what needed to be done. Reno grabbed a couple of hi-potions from the stacks and finished up his healing. He preferred healing naturally where possible over magically, but he had to go to Junon for the VP's summons and so, he needed to be in tip-top condition. No R&R for the wicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirty Martini
> 
> Ingredients  
> 2 1/2 ounces gin or vodka  
> 1/2 ounce dry vermouth  
> 1/2 ounce olive brine  
> Garnish: 2 olives
> 
> Steps  
> Add all the ingredients into a mixing glass with ice and stir.  
> Strain into a chilled cocktail glass.  
> Garnish with 2 olives.


	6. Blood and Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Perhaps I was mistaken." Rufus smirked and sipped the drink again, his expression clearly stating that he did _not_ think himself mistaken. Reno swirled the drink in his glass, thinking hard.

**Two days later - 11/12/0007**

They had collected the VP in Junon and been briefed on what he wanted and turned back around for Midgar that same evening. Rufus ShinRa had received a call from Palmer gibbering about Sephiroth being in the building.

Reno figured it was all bullshit at first, Palmer was a moron (who put _butter_ in tea?!) and Sephiroth was supposed to be dead, but during the flight he started to think that maybe it was a cover-up even the Turks had not been involved in. That would explain Rufus' desire to get back to HQ as quickly as possible despite his supposed 'extended business trip' and the President's edict that Rufus was not to return but stay in the Turk's secret Junon base as punishment for trying to have AVALANCHE murder the old man.

They flew close to the tower and shot down the AVALANCHE helicopter that was there apparently to rescue the invaders. Rufus had passed on the information as they neared Midgar to prepare Reno and Rude for the need to blow it out of the sky.

"Sure ya wanna do this personally, Boss?" Reno asked as they landed the chopper and the infantry grunts disembarked. Rufus just smirked and got out, so Reno shrugged at his partner, waited for the VP to get off the bird with Dark Nation before taking flight again.

They hovered nearby and provided cover fire to allow the grunts to follow the group and keep Strife up with the VP.

Reno had read the updated files on AVALANCHE on the way to Junon earlier while Rude piloted. Tseng and Rude had put these together while Reno had been out. Tseng had stayed behind to bring in a new Rookie while they collected the VP as they needed more resources; they were stretched thin as it was even without all this nonsense going on.

He read up on Barret, discovered his last name was Wallace and that he was seemingly the adoptive father of the kid and had escaped Corel and Scarlett's big mess up there. Which explained his hatred of Shin-Ra and happiness at the thought of killing the Turks.

Cloud Strife. Born in Nibelheim, joined Shin-Ra as an infantry man after failing to qualify for SOLDIER. That was odd, there was little on his file other than he was pretty competent and had made friends with SOLDIER First Class Zack Fair, deceased. He had also been sent on the ill-fated mission to Nibelheim where Sephiroth had gone cuckoo and burned a town to the ground. Strife was listed as KIA...which was clearly incorrect as he was alive and well and pissing Reno off on the regular. Also, why the fuck was he masquerading as a SOLDIER First Class? Just to get work, maybe? He had some skills but he did not fight in a trained and energy-efficient manner. Reno felt a sourness in his gut and set the file aside.

Biggs. Wedge. Jessie Rasberry. Involved in the bombing attacks, seemingly from an expelled cell of the main AVALANCHE and had orchestrated the attack on the Shin-Ra Warehouse recently that Roche had helped them win through his idiocy and obsessions. All thought to have been killed in the pillar, but no confirmation as yet. Potentially three known associates of AVALANCHE, dead. Potentially three of Tifa's _friends_ , dead.

Tifa Lockhart. He realised he had never known her family name. Aged 20, born in...Nibelheim.

"Shit. Mixer girl was born in Nibelheim?" He had asked Rude aloud and Rude had grunted in agreement. 

"Fuck. Explains a lot." He continued to read, also thinking that Cloud and Tifa must have known one another since childhood.

"Local tour guide, acted in this capacity during the Nibelheim mission. Previously known to have lost her mother at a young age and been injured shortly thereafter and left in a coma for a week from her injuries. Father killed by Sephiroth at the reactor after Nibelheim was burned down. Tifa presumed dead until recently as never found in Nibelheim clean up."

"Fuck. She got that scar from _Sephiroth_." He muttered. "No wonder she joined AVALANCHE against Shin-Ra."

"What scar?" Reno winced, he had not realised Rude could hear him.

"She has a scar on her abdomen, you never saw it?" He asked, even though _he_ had not seen it himself until she had bared herself and pointed it out. He was not about to admit to that, however.

"No."

"Thin and long, curves up by her hip. I knew it was a sword wound, had to have been a thin blade to make such a clean slice. No idea how she survived, but that Masamune could certainly fit the bill and she and Sephiroth were both in Nibelheim at the same time. I wonder how she got out, got healed and ended up in the slums." They had both fallen silent for the rest of the flight. If Sephiroth had wanted someone dead, chances were they got very dead. 

How had Tifa survived? Sephiroth had burned down her village, had murdered her father, had tried to kill her and failed in that; but _had_ succeeded in injuring her enough to prevent her from having kids of her own. Small wonder she loathed Shin-Ra. He wondered why she had been so kind to them. Ulterior motive? Seemed unlikely, he thought maybe it was more just that she was a good person and helped people no matter who they were.

"President Shin-Ra is dead. Reports state he was killed by Sephiroth." Tseng's voice came through to the cockpit and dragged Reno back to the now. "Rufus is the new President Shin-Ra."

"Gotcha, Boss." Reno confirmed, entirely unbothered. He hated the old bastard and Rufus was also an arsehole, but he was an arsehole who valued the Turks and would be extremely unlikely to order them to do something as boneheaded and wasteful as drop a plate to kill a handful of people amongst the tens of thousands caught in the crossfire - no matter his ulterior motives. Such a move made Shin-Ra look _weak_ and vulnerable - incompetent even - as well as cost a fortune to rebuild.

They landed and headed back to B-3 until they were needed. A few hours later, Tseng entered with a short blonde lady whom he introduced as Elena and who would be their new rookie.

"Reno, I want you to stand in in my stead around here while I personally guard the President. Heidegger is unofficially out of favour and President Shin-Ra wants Turk guards while we sort out this mess."

"Gotcha." It made sense, Reno was still somewhat sore from his recent ordeals, he _was_ the second-in-command and Rude would make a good mentor for the Rookie to learn the ropes. Though, Reno was not really the stick-around-the-office-and-do-paperwork type, he could see the logic.

"We have reports of a group matching AVALANCHE's description having got out of Midgar and heading towards Kalm. Rude, Elena, find out exactly where they are headed. Secondary orders to get to Junon due to reports of Sephiroth."

"Sir." Rude confirmed and Elena saluted.

"You do not need to salute, Elena." Tseng informed her simply. "You have proven yourself worthy of this promotion out of the military division."

"Sir." She confirmed her understanding, though she still carried herself with a military mien. That would get trained out of her soon enough, Reno knew.

"All of you can break until tomorrow, I want you back here at 7am sharp. We will have a long day ahead of us." They all acquiesced and headed out, Elena splitting off from the two boys as they got to the garage and they got in Rude's car.

"You crashing at mine or yours tonight?"

"Mine." Reno replied and Rude nodded.

"Don't forget to eat."

"Yes, Mum." Reno scoffed and Rude smiled as they pealed out of the garage. The ride was silent save for the classical music Rude played and he dropped Reno off at his apartment. Reno went into the small, bare living space, showered and changed.

With some glad rags on and his spare mag-rod clipped to his belt, he headed down the street to the nearby bar and he sat at the stools.

"What'cha havin', sweetheart?" The girl behind the bar asked him.

"A Blood and Sand." He replied, figuring the drink would be fitting for today. It had been full of blood, HQ was soaked in it after all - red normal blood and some weird, glittery purple shit Reno had not liked the look of - and the fortress he had built for himself seemed to be made of shifting sands and he did not like it. So, the solution was to get piss-drunk and maybe pick a fight. He had not kicked somebody's arse in a while. That or find someone to have a good, satisfying fuck with.

"Sure thing."

"Oh and a plate of chips." He added, thinking he really should take Rude's advice and eat. Ten minutes later, his drink was half gone and his chips were placed in front of him, one stolen the moment the plate was set down.

"Wanna watch it there, pal." He started, only to realise the chip thief was Rude.

"Figured you'd come out here." He said, also showered and dressed in civvies.

"Am I so predictable?"

"To me? Yes." His partner replied simply and turned to the bartender. "Can you repeat his order - and get him a refill?"

"Sure." She eyed Rude with interest and Reno snorted as she walked away.

"You've pulled there, partner."

"Hmm." Rude was less likely to indulge in random hook-ups than Reno but it did not mean he was celibate and she was easy on the eyes. They just sat and chatted, or rather, Reno chatted as usual about everything and nothing and Rude just sat quietly. "You seem to drink cocktails now."

"They taste good." Reno shrugged, though he _had_ not been drinking many beers of late and had purchased a book on cocktail making but that was neither here nor there. They finished their chips and got progressively more and more drunk as they tried to blot out the memories of the pillar. The drinks slid down smoothly and they lost count of how many they had had pretty quickly. The bartender interjected a few times to get conversation out of Rude - though she seemed to realise he was more the quiet type. If anything, it made her more determined to talk to him.

Reno wobbled off to the toilets on one such occasion, leaning heavily against the wall as he urinated and another man walked in and lined up beside him.

"You all right, mate?" He asked as Reno shook dry and tucked himself back in his pants, wobbling as he did so.

"Jus' peachy." Reno replied, sorting out his zip and stumbling across to the sinks, washed his hands and headed back to his stool. 

"Hit me." He ordered the bartender and she slid another drink across to him, having expected the order and she flashed a bright smile at Rude.

"Glad to see you made it back here without falling over." Someone at the seat beside Reno said and he looked blearily over - it was the man from the restroom.

"Amazin', innit." Reno scoffed and tossed a few pork scratchings in his mouth from the packet he had been nibbling at for the past hour.

"Yeah, I'd say so." The man teased and Reno barked out a laugh. Rude looked over with a raised eyebrow but said nothing and went back to allowing the bartender to flirt with him.

"Think you might need help walking home?" He asked and Reno dropped him as deadpan a look as he could when he was so inebriated.

"Don' go in for the big chat up, huh?" He challenged.

"Generally not," he agreed and swigged his beer "but if you weren't interested, you'd likely have told me to fuck off already."

"Fair enough. Who needs small talk?" Reno agreed. "Buy me a drink an' we'll see, yo."

"Kyrra, can you please sort these fine gentleman out with another round?" The man asked the bartender and she obliged by getting him a beer and the pair of Turks another cocktail.

"You didn' pay." Reno noted.

"Well, another reason I asked if you were able to walk home is, I own the joint." The other man offered and Reno raised an interested eyebrow. "Vyras' is named after my late father, Vyras senior. I'm Vyras junior."

"Oh?"

"Yep." Reno mused for a long moment and finished his eighth or ninth cocktail and he was comfortably numb and mind-blanked. He wanted to fight, fuck or both and here was an offer of one plain and simple. Plus it was a better bet than picking a fight when this smashed.

"You?"

"M'Reno. Migh' be able to manage a flight o' stairs." He teased as a chime went off and Kyrra called for last orders. There were only four more people in the bar and they were all around one table. The group finished their drinks and ambled out - dressed for a club and likely looking to dance the rest of the night away now they had got their buzz on at cheaper prices then the in-bar ones.

"Kyrra, you can tidy up in the morning if you so choose." Vyras offered and Kyrra and Rude were out the door and Vyras locked up behind them and turned back to Reno who finished his drink and set it on the bar. Vyras went behind the bar and cleaned it off, moving anything breakable to the back bar and wiping it down quickly and efficiently.

"Why go all the way upstairs?" He suggested and Reno laughed and climbed up on the bar. Vyras smirked and joined him, pulling the smaller man in for a scorching and drunken kiss, hands already fumbling for belts and looking for gratification. Reno gave himself over to it, too drunk to care or let anyone _else_ get into his mind. It was all about the here and now and the fleeting physical pleasures drink combined with hard, fast, no-strings sex could bring.

\----

**22/12/0007**

Reno had been pacing about the place in a foul mood all week, so Tseng had forced him to stay in B-3 as he did not want him around the new President at the moment in case he pissed him off more than usual. Rufus was fond of his Turks insofar as he was fond of anyone or anything - but Reno had been known to occasionally push too far and get himself in trouble that Tseng inevitably pulled him out of. This time he was being proactive and sending him away before Rufus lost his temper without Tseng's mitigating presence.

They had received word that the AVALANCHE party had left Kalm on foot and headed for Choco Bill's chocobo farm and, figuring they would be looking for a chocobo to get past the Midgar Zolom, Rude and Elena were dispatched to the Mythril Mines to cut them off. Tseng decided to go with them to watch over Rude, who was unused to being in a supervisory position and to watch over the rookie.

Reno was healed in body by now, but his mood had been in the toilet since he had woken up in the hospital after the plate drop. Tseng knew something else was going on with him but had no idea what and no time to dig into why with his new duties. Rude had alluded to Reno spending several nights this past week or so at a bar, but that was no different from usual. Reno was notorious for seeking refuge in drink, smokes and casual sex. Something deeper was afoot.

President Shin-Ra had taken over direct control of the Turks unofficially. Heidegger was still their de facto boss, but Rufus pulled all the strings and the board were desperately trying to prove their worth to him to stop a Turk putting a bullet in their skulls. They all knew that Rufus only kept them around to allow them to prove their worth and because changing Presidents was an already transformative and difficult time even without firing the entire executive board - he had never thought as much of them as his father did. The only exception being Reeve - for whom it was the opposite. The new President Shin-Ra valued the man's calm efficiency far more than his predecessor had. Rufus, not for the first time, wondered how his father had managed to build such an empire off the more humble beginnings his grandfather had laid down with such buffoons around him. He figured having a monopoly and private military helped far more than any shrewdness or business skill.

He paced and sparked up a cigarette as he walked around the room. Tseng would be pissed off when he returned, but served him right for leaving Reno alone and full of piss and vinegar in a windowless room. The distance from Kalm to the ranch was around 200 miles and the renegade group would be arriving around now if they kept up their pace. He wondered idly if he had time to go visit Vyras for a quickie, but decided against it. They had a very simple arrangement. Sex and booze flowed freely and nothing else between them. 

He ended up wearing himself out and falling asleep on the sofa again and woke up when he heard footsteps outside in the hallway. He got up just in time to see the new President walking in. Rufus had been familiar with the Turk's rooms for some time now and he looked askance at Reno. Luckily, Reno always looked somewhat dishevelled so it did not look too suspect that he was near the sofa.

"You the only one here?" He asked.

"Yeah, Boss. The others're in the Mythril Mines." Reno replied, catching the clock saying it was nearing the end of the work day, he had been asleep for a few hours.

"Come with me, I have potential need of a Turk." Rufus commanded and Reno stepped in behind him, but Rufus closed the door for total privacy. "I have inherited my father's former secretary and I have reason to think he is trying to hide something from me. I have suspicions that he was redirecting funds and is having to make arrangements to cover after my father's sudden demise."

"Gotcha."

"He believes I am going out for a dinner meeting, I would like to catch him in the act."

"Black-ops room prepped, Sir." Reno assured him and Rufus opened the door, seeming pleased that Reno had cottoned on as quickly as Tseng would have. Reno doubted the man would have lasted long even without this as Rufus would want to purge anything too closely allied with his father and install his own people. Of course, 'terminating his employment' would involve a bit more paperwork than transferring him, but dead men told no tales after all.

Rufus got in the lift and Reno stood beside him as they ascended the many floors out of the basement and up to the executive suite. This would be harder without back up, but at least he was not twiddling his thumbs and _not_ thinking of anyone in particular. Nope.

He had to admit as the doors opened and the secretary looked up and saw Rufus unexpectedly standing there with a Turk behind him that the man's face was a picture. It certainly made Reno's day much more funny to see the quickly closed off and barely-hidden sheer panic. This sort of thing he could handle - taking out one person was something his warped conscience could live with - taking out a whole sector above and below plate was less so.

"S-Sir." He acknowledged and Rufus looked down upon the man who swallowed nervously as Reno sauntered behind his desk.

"May I?" Reno asked as he nudged him aside with his hip and not bothering to wait for a reply as he looked at the man's screen. He had just closed a window, so Reno flipped a small device out of his pocket and connected it to the terminal and with a few keystrokes, he brought up everything the man had tried to hide. He turned and smirked at him, enjoying the fear he had instilled and turned the screen to Rufus.

He was guilty as sin and had been redirecting Shin-Ra funds to his own personal accounts through a complex series of dummy accounts, but with it all laid out here there was no denying it. It stretched back for several years and Rufus arched a simple eyebrow at the man.

"Y-Your father knew, he authori-"

"Be silent." Rufus made the man quail with a hard look. "I believe you need to take a trip with my friend here."

The man ran. Reno shot an amused look at Rufus and sauntered after him, mag-rod extended and tapping nonchalantly against his shoulder. The secretary ran for the stairwell in a desperate bid to escape. Reno discharged his mag-rod and electrocuted the metal railing from the shadows at the top and out of reach of any CCTV cameras and he heard a yelp, a series of thuds and then a horrible cracking squelch. 

Reno slipped back into the suite where Rufus was backing up the data in order to do a reverse wire to retrieve whatever had not yet been spent.

"That was quick."

"He took a little tumble down the stairs, better t' let someone else find him. Plausible deniability and all that, I won' be seen on no cameras, neither."

"Also, conveniently less paperwork for you." Rufus looked amused.

"Always lookin' for the bonus." Reno agreed.

"I think you might find one in this month's salary as well." Rufus said, making Reno beam.

"Guess you'll be needin' a new secretary." Reno mused, starting to riffle through the man's desk and he found a mini-fridge tucked underneath. Opening it up, he found a little boxed mini-cake that it looked like was going to go with the single ready meal below it for the man's intended dinner.

"Hey, he had a bottle of wine in here and...oh."

"Oh?" Rufus looked over as Reno had gone quiet and that was unusual.

"Kumquats."

"I'm rather surprised you know what those are, Reno." Rufus said, Reno barely heard him; he was transported back in space and time to another, happier place as he held the punnet in hand.

"Reno..?" Rufus asked when the other man did not move or reply.

"Oh. Uh. I had them once before." He said, still looking at them. "Yanno, it's off hours, Boss. I know how t' make a mean drink outta these. Wanna kick back?"

"You know, that sounds like a more interesting evening that I had planned."

"Paperwork?" Reno smirked, seemingly more like his usual self.

"There is a huge amount to do, but I think I will resume tomorrow, after I have a new secretary selected." A report flashed up on Rufus' PHS. His secretary had been found, sadly dead after it had been determined from the CCTV in the stairwell that he had tripped and fallen to tragic end - an accident. Rufus smiled and tapped out an order for him to be cremated with accordance to the Critical Path for Death on Premises Protocol and to organise him a pool for selection the next morning for a replacement. He also authorised a hefty bonus to Reno for such an efficient and easily tied-off conclusion to the issue. "Excellent work, Reno. Follow me." 

"Can you cook?" Rufus asked him as he locked up the Presidential Suite and whistled for Dark Nation to follow and though it was certainly not the first time they had been alone together, he spent far less time with the new President than Tseng did.

"Nope. Can microwave an award winnin' pizza roll, though." Rufus smiled a little as if he had expected such a response and picked up his PHS.

"Double the dinner order, I will be having a guest." He shut the call off and slipped the PHS back into his pocket. Reno shut off the computer, removed his dongle and tucked the mini-cake, bottle of wine and punnet of kumquats under his arm. They entered the special elevator and descended to the private executive parking garage. Reno got in the back with Rufus as the chauffeur started up.

"You got cachaça?" Reno asked and Rufus nodded.

"I have most forms of alcohol in the cellars, you never know what you may need to offer a guest. What else do you need for this drink?"

"A guest at mine'd be lucky to get a beer." Reno chuckled. "I need sugar and a thing to grind it up in - a pesst-lee or somethin', ginger and ice. All goes in a whiskey ol' fashioned glass."

"Where is it you live?" Rufus asked genially and Reno was surprised at the line of questioning - even when together they were not usually big on small talk with each other - but he was not about to offend the boss. Rufus tapped on his PHS and Reno guessed he was asking the items to be ready for them.

"Sector One, I got a one-bed in an apartment block there."

"Near Rude?"

"Yeah, he's four blocks away. I usually crash there, t'be honest."

"Yes, I understand you two are very close still." Rufus recalled a conversation with Tseng that inferred Reno and Rude were unusually loyal to Rufus and Shin-Ra even for Turks. He thought it seemed like that was still the case. He needed to know whom he could trust. He had a good idea but being banished to Junon _had_ made it harder to keep close tabs on people in HQ.

"Yeah, he's m'partner." Reno nodded, as if the word encompassed anything and everything. They got to the building where Rufus lived and headed up to the penthouse suite. This huge complex covered the top five floors, Reno knew. The bottom floor was storage for all sorts of things - including the liquor and wine cellars. Other notables of the city lived here, if you wanted to prove you had made it, you wanted to live here.

They went into Rufus' plush home, everything was whites and creams with colours accented in and Reno guessed someone had been paid a sum of money that'd buy his whole building several times over just to do the interior design.

"Shoes." Rufus stated and Reno nodded, kicking his off and setting them aside, then stripped off his socks as one had a large hole in and it felt wrong to be wearing a holey sock in the Shin-Ra penthouse. Rufus merely looked amused as Reno managed all this while juggling his armful. He did not offer to help. "Kitchen is through there."

Reno headed off for the kitchen as Rufus went to his room to change. Dark Nation flopped in a little bed that looked more comfortable than Reno's own. He set the things down and found a woman in there putting the final touches to a dinner. 

"Uh, fridge?" He asked, looking at the various cupboard doors that hid whatever was behind them.

"I will take care of that for you." She offered, looking with surprise at his hair before her eyes fell on his suit. She obviously recognised it and he figured Tseng was here a lot, so it made sense.

"Ta. Where can I wash m'hands?"

"Through there." Reno gave her a two-point salute in thanks and went into the little room to the side that seemed to be a servant's area and he quickly washed his hands and face, shaking out his suit jacket and putting it back on a little less rumpled-looking.

When he went back in, he found Rufus was in a white turtle neck and white trousers sitting at the head of a table and he gestured for Reno to sit to his left, which suited him as he was left handed so they would not get their hands too close to each other when eating. 

The woman from before walked in with some food the likes of which Reno had never really eaten. He preferred simple foods, but it did look _amazing_.

"Crab and compressed watermelon to start, Sire."

"Very good. What is the main?"

"Poached lobster tail with cauliflower and butter sauce and Bergamot parfait and orange jelly with liquorice cream to finish, Sire." 

"Open up a pre-chilled Gewürztraminer, five years old from the Mideel area for myself and my guest, Rina." She nodded and left to get the drink.

"Wow. Tha' was a lot of words that mean nowt to me." Reno chuckled as she went and Rufus smiled.

"Then I hope to make an impression on your palate."

"That my mouth?" Reno asked and Rufus nodded.

"A Gewürztraminer wine pairs well with lobster." He advised and Reno nodded. "I am interested to try this drink with kumquats. How did you come across such a notion?"

"Well..." Reno looked past Rufus' head, which he spotted immediately and found his interest piqued further. "Rude and I was on duty some time ago. Couple years now, really. We heard rumours of an amazin' mixologist and thought we'd check it out."

"I believe there is more to this tale." Rufus prodded as Rina returned with the wine from the chilled cellar and poured it out for them both. Rufus took a sip and Reno copied, quite impressed at the chilled dry white wine. Definitely not something he would have picked out - or even tried - for himself and he wondered if Tifa had ever had this. Rina left the room and Rufus started to eat, Reno again copying him as he was not sure where to start.

"We get to this ramshackle little bar, yeah? Looks like a regular kind of place and when we get inside there's this girl. Visitin' the bar seemed worth it just then lookin' at her behind the bar."

"Always a bonus." Rufus agreed, encouraging Reno to continue.

"Turns out _she's_ the mixologist there. I try some little test to see if she's heard of a rare cocktail and she has. Rude then asked her what she'd want to drink if she were orderin' and she tells us she would make a kumquat-ginger caipirinha. She has some kumquats and so we order it. We'd nev'r had one before." Reno took his first bite of the starter and moaned softly. " _Fuck_ , this is good. I was plannin' on just havin' a fry up at the greasy spoon by me tonight."

"I am glad you approve of my chef." Rufus said with a little smile at Reno's expression. Usually guests here were used to this sort of food and complimented it as a matter of politeness and not out of genuine appreciation. Reno's lack of refinement was actually refreshing in this instance.

"Yeah. So this drink was like nothin' I'd ever had before and these kumquat things are both sweet an' sour at the same time. I paid attention to how she made it, guess I remembered it. Seein' those kumquats brought it all back." He seemed to not want to elaborate further and they indulged in some small talk over the starter but that well ran dry quickly and they started to talk about the company, some of Rufus' plans and Reno's first impressions of Elena.

"Good, yeah? Got a great dead eye and damn but that girl can punch. Needs a bit of trainin' up still. Very eager and still a bit military bu' I reckon she'll be an asset." Reno summarised and Rufus took it in as they ate the main, which had been poached to perfection.

Dessert was demolished relatively quickly and they cleansed their palates with some mint water and headed into Rufus' parlour - Reno made a quick detour to the kitchen and Rina supplied him with all of the ingredients, a paring knife, an ice box and a mortar and pestle before she went to clear away the dinner detritus.

"Time for this drink you promised me." Rufus was sitting nonchalantly on his plush sofa and tapping something on his PHS, which he then set down.

"Gotcha, Boss." Reno set the tray down and got to work. He remembered watching Tifa's hands as they moved and he stubbornly ignored the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach as he recalled their practised efficiency. He did not notice Rufus watching him with great interest, eyes trained on Reno's face and not the hands.

He ground the sugar to super fine consistency and gently muddled in the kumquats. He then de-skinned the ginger stem with the spoon he had asked Rina for and turned the paring knife on it, slicing it up and adding it in, muddling that in and then giving it a bit more oomph to ensure it was all mixed well.

He added ice to the top of the glass and then poured a helping of the cachaça over the top, stirring with the crystal stirrer and nipped the end off two kumquats and sliced them, garnishing the glass and he handed one proudly to Rufus.

"There ya go." He chirped happily and sat down beside him on the sofa. Rufus tried a sip and looked impressed.

"This is good, Reno." He complimented.

"Thanks." He accepted and took his own sip, Tifa's face seeming to look up at him from the glass, the smell of the drink reached his nostrils and brought to mind the smell of her, the taste was great but it was not comparable to the taste of her. Why could he not get her from his mind? It was getting ridiculous. He had never crushed on someone for this long - _ever_.

"Perhaps I should take a trip to this mixologist, see if she has any other interesting recipes."

"Ah. Can't, Boss. Sorry."

"Has she passed on?" Rufus asked, scrutinising Reno once again, starting to have serious suspicions.

"No, I mean. The bar ain't there no more." Reno explained and Rufus hummed to himself in contemplation.

"So, tell me, Reno. When did you fall in love with this mixologist girl?" Reno choked and had to hit himself in the chest, coughing as he gasped for air.

"What?!"

"When did you fall in love with her?"

"No, I ain't in love with 'er." Reno shook his head furiously, still red from choking on his drink and only confirmed Rufus' suspicions.

"Perhaps I was mistaken." Rufus smirked and sipped the drink again, his expression clearly stating that he did _not_ think himself mistaken. Reno swirled the drink in his glass, thinking hard. That word had shocked him.

"Er." He breathed hard. "What abou' you, Boss? Now you in charge, you'll be needin' a wife and heir an' alla that."

"I will start to look into prospective candidates in the next year or two." Rufus said simply.

"No one ya want ta marry?"

"The simple answer is 'no'. I have never been _seriously_ interested in a member of the opposite gender. It will be a business transaction most likely unless someone makes me pull the face you just did."

"You a massive tease, Boss. I never knew." Reno complained and drained his drink, grabbing a kumquat and tossing it whole into his mouth and then got up to make another.

"Indeed." This evening had been far more interesting and _fun_ than Rufus could have imagined when he awoke this morning.

\----

**23/12/0007**

Tseng and Rude went to the penthouse to debrief the President over breakfast, Elena having headed directly to HQ to meet Reno and turn in her report. Rina let them in and gave Tseng a tense smile. Dark Nation made a contented noise at seeing him and returned to her bed.

"You two staying for breakfast?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll make enough for four." She muttered and walked off, leaving the Turks to look at each other in surprise. Rufus has had an overnight guest? That was more than unusual.

They walked into the parlour and looked in shock at the scene. Rufus was asleep and sprawled on his sofa. There was a huge mess of fruit, spilled drinks and a knocked over ice bucket that had soaked a large part of the carpet. In the middle of the mess was Reno, snoring. Tseng looked at Rude, who lowered his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"I trust your eyesight is fine, I see it also." Tseng stated.

"Sir." Rude acknowledged.

"When I left Reno here alone in Midgar, I thought it might be a bad idea but I never would have expected this mess." Tseng pinched the bridge of his nose. "Go ask Rina to make two robust hangover remedies."

"Yes, Sir." Rude said, lips twitching and unable to keep a note of amusement out of his reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood and Sand
> 
> Ingredients  
> 3/4 ounce scotch  
> 3/4 ounce sweet vermouth  
> 3/4 ounce Heering cherry liqueur  
> 3/4 ounce fresh orange juice  
> Garnish: orange peel
> 
> Steps  
> Add all ingredients into a shaker with ice and shake.  
> Strain into a chilled coupe or cocktail glass.  
> Garnish with an orange peel.
> 
> Food recipes
> 
> Starter:
> 
> Crab and compressed watermelon  
> https://www.greatbritishchefs.com/recipes/crab-and-watermelon-recipe
> 
> Main:
> 
> Poached lobster tail with cauliflower and butter sauce  
> https://www.greatbritishchefs.com/recipes/poached-lobster-tail-recipe
> 
> Dessert:
> 
> Bergamot parfait with orange jelly and liquorice cream  
> https://www.greatbritishchefs.com/recipes/bergamot-parfait-orange-jelly-liquorice-cream


	7. Cape Samurai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He glanced at Tifa before looking away embarrassed and failed to notice a look of realisation cross Aerith's features. She had known him too long and was too perceptive to not pick up on his odd behaviour.

**Five months later - 16.05.0008**

Reno had been sent with Rude to Gongaga in part to check up on Reeve Tuesti's Cait Sith that had infiltrated Strife's party and in part to protect Scarlett. Rufus had curled his lip in distaste at the request, he loathed the sadistic woman who had, on occasion, been his late father's bed partner. However, she was like Heidegger - a useful idiot. He could replace them once this whole Sephiroth nonsense was dealt with as he had told Reno one night as they sat and enjoyed a drink together.

That had become a semi-regular occurrence; to Rude's amusement, Elena's incredulousness and Tseng's sometimes-amusement, sometimes-infuriation. The pair seemed to enjoy one another's company, which they would never have guessed before the debacle that had resulted in the Shin-Ra parlour needing to be redecorated due to the kumquat and alcohol stains in the fabric of the sofa and mushed into the carpet fibres.

Whatever was underscoring the newfound friendship between Rufus and Reno, even Tseng had to admit, it was good to see the President letting loose once in a while and actually enjoying himself. The man had been a very sad and lonely boy, not a soul around him that cared for _him_ for himself. Even Tseng had taken a while to warm up to him and that had been initially motivated by the paycheque. After his mother had died when he was barely into his teens, Rufus had had no one around him. His father loved him but in a stern and occasionally performative way. Tseng knew the former President had loved his son, but it was tainted by the wanting of an heir rather than for Rufus in and of himself.

Reno was there for the paycheque, yes, but he seemed to actually enjoy spending time with Rufus and often did so out of hours when he was not being compensated for it.

Tseng had to remind himself of this fact whenever Reno had got Rufus drunk or in some ridiculous scrape, but as the company had been tense since the murder of the old President and the news that Sephiroth was running around with his legendary sword on top of the fear over the plate fall, Rufus needed to cut loose and relax on occasion.

"Why've _I_ gotta watch out for that sadistic harpy?" Reno had whined. Rufus had looked amused for a split-second before he went back to professional and Tseng counted to five in his head.

"Bit rich coming from you, Reno." Elena chimed in.

"Jus' means I can spot the sadistic fuckers." Reno quipped and wiggled his eyebrows. "Anyway, I'm only sadistic out of the bedroom, yeah? Masochistic in."

"Reno." Tseng warned.

"What? Who _doesn't_ get hard over someone that could snap 'em in half? 'Cept 'Lena coz...girl. Lady boner?"

" _Reno._ " Tseng repeated and Rufus turned to look out of the window and completely, totally not to hide the sparkle of amusement in his eyes at his red-headed Turk's nonsense.

"That insight into your bedroom habits aside, Reno," Rufus said, hands folded behind his back as he looked out over Midgar having returned there for a while after everything that had happened in Costa del Sol. "I have to at least make it appear that I care about the safety of the Executive Board. You will go to Gongaga - all of you. You can watch over Scarlett, ensure she is not up to any treachery and keep an eye out for Strife and his cronies at the same time between you."

The ride over had not been fun, Tseng was in a filthy (but repressed) mood as he had not wanted to traipse all the way out to Gongaga. He had assigned Elena to watch out for Strife and Company, Rude and Reno were to run interference and he himself would watch Scarlett.

"Why're we even _going_ to Bumfuck Nowhere?" Reno had asked and Scarlett drawled at him from the seat opposite. Reno had known Tseng was furious when he had Rude sit up front with him as co-pilot and left Reno in back with the Rookie and Scarlett.

" _Because_ , fool, we are looking for Huge Materia. I have a design in mind for the perfect weapon but it needs much larger and more powerful materia than we already have and there is a chance it is in this reactor."

"Ah." Reno replied, not really caring one way or another. He had been ordered to go and to watch over this manicured witch, so here he sat watching the world pass by beneath them. He liked assertive women, but something about Scarlett rubbed him up the wrong way. He would never go near her with a bargepole.

They landed, Elena went to one side to watch for Cloud and the others as their spy had indicated they were coming from the Gold Saucer and he and Rude made themselves comfortable as they waited. They were to keep Cloud's party away while Scarlett conducted her business and first she needed to go somewhere only Tseng was privy to. The partners shot the breeze for a bit and Reno got through three cigarettes, before he landed on a question that had been plaguing him for a year and a half. Might as well spit it out.

"Hey, Rude. Who do you like?" He asked his partner, not realising Cloud, Aerith and Tifa were around the bend of the Y-shaped pathway and could now hear them talking. "What are you getting so embarrassed about? Come on - who do you like?"

"...Tifa." Rude replied.

"Hmm, still? That's a tough one, but poor Elena. She...you..?" Yeah, very tough. She probably loathed them, Rude still liked her and Reno himself could not seem to find anyone to supplant her in his affections.

"No, she likes Tseng."

"I never knew that! Tseng likes that Ancient, Aerith, though..."

"What are they talking about?" Cloud asked the two women, who were with him, the others back with the buggy. Aerith looked delighted and was poking Tifa playfully in the arm, Tifa looked like she might be sick. "You okay, Tifa?"

"Rude's a nice guy! Do you like him, Tifa?" Aerith asked in an amused whisper and normally, she would find this amusing to chat about boys (avoiding the subject of Cloud though as that was...awkward) with her new best friend but right now she just wanted to hide as another woman walked up.

"Its so stupid, they always talk about who they like or don't like, but Tseng is different...oh no!" Elena's face looked like she had just clocked who she was talking to and she ran over to the male Turks.

"They're here! They're really here!"

"Hmm, then its time. Rude, don't go easy on them even though they're girls." Reno ordered.

"Don't worry, I'll do my job." 

"Then, we're counting on you. I'll report to Tseng." Elena said excitedly and ran off to tell the boss she was crushing on.

"Its been a while." He forced himself not to look at Tifa as he spoke, directing his words to Cloud and ignoring the cheery wave he got from Aerith. It was the first time he had seen her since Rufus had thought - wrongly, of course - that Reno was _in love_ with her. Pfft, not likely. Still, he could not help but see her out of the corner of his eyes and she looked a little uncomfortable - but even more beautiful than he remembered. Even travel-dirty as she was. "Time for payback for what you did in Sector Seven. I don't like being taken for a fool."

"That's as far as you go." Rude added and the five lifted their weapons, Rude and Tifa shifting into attack stances.

Reno recovered first on the Turk side and Tifa on the AVALANCHE side as they were the fastest naturally, closing in on each other in an attack. Seemed a little low of Strife to be walking about with the two girls that liked him and leaving the others behind. Had he made any kind of move? Were he and Tifa...he was thinking too much and he did not dodge one of her jabs and she got him right in the jaw. 

Right. Focus.

Rude was keeping Strife busy and doing a good job, though even Reno had to admit as he caught some of their scrap out of the corner of his eye as he swung his mag-rod around to block Tifa's kick, that Strife had improved. He seemed less reckless, more focused and like the giant sword fit him better. He no longer seemed like a kid with grown-up toys and it meant he was far deadlier than before and he had beaten Reno twice now. Well, once, if you factored in that Reno and Rude had knocked him out and Barret had revived him.

He clocked Tifa with a Turk Light from his weapon as she did not dodge in time, only for it to be revealed that she had intended it as it allowed her to be close enough to launch a star shower on him, which seemed aptly named as he saw stars afterwards. He might have been able to dodge it as she prepared herself, but he would admit to _no one_ that he was too busy watching that glorious chest of hers as she bounced on her toes. It seemed ridiculously unfair of the Planet to have her fight him more than she had...

"Tifa!" The flower girl called out, snapping him out of his distracting thoughts and Tifa clearly knew what that signalled as she backflipped out of the way and Reno cried out in pain before biting his lip to muffle it as he took a Beta in the face. He looked up and saw Rude staggering under it as well as Cloud had also retreated to allow the girl to cast her spell. Oh yes, they had _definitely_ improved in their fighting skills.

Tifa dive-kicked her way back into the fray and she sent Reno tumbling to the floor and she drove all of the air out of his chest as Rude managed to hold on long enough to keep the other two busy for a moment.

"Why are you here?" She hissed at him as she knelt beside him and he groaned.

"Orders."

"It is always orders with you."

"Yeah, well that _is_ kinda my life." She pulled a displeased face at him. "Look, we're here as bodyguards fer Scarlett. She wants ta check out the reactor, okay? We're here to ge' in yer way."

"What does she want the reactor for?"

"Fuck if I know, I can't stand the bitch." Reno retorted, he might be somewhat sweet on the girl, but he was not going to blab _all_ Shin-Ra's secrets just because she asked. He drank in the look of her, travel-dirty, a slight sheen to her skin from the exertion that had also given her a fetching colour to her cheeks. 

"Reno." Aerith had come over as Cloud and Rude continued to swat at one another. "You don't have your hearts in this, do you? Either of you."

"Hey, Princess. Long time no see." He grinned nightmarishly at her. "How did yer date with your _new_ bodyguard go?"

"It didn't." Aerith replied, knowing what he was playing at and Tifa looked at the girl with comprehension, but then she directed her annoyance at Reno instead and the girls stood up straighter. He realised they were pretty solid and he had only managed to direct their ire at himself. He glanced at Tifa before looking away embarrassed and failed to notice a look of realisation cross Aerith's features. She had known him too long and was too perceptive to not pick up on his odd behaviour.

"Tifa? I think Cloud might need some help." Aerith said and she bent down and offered Reno a hand up as Tifa moved across to back Cloud up. "I saw that."

"Saw what, Princess?" He deflected, badly and they both knew it.

"Reno, I always liked you and Rude and I know you don't like doing the things Shin-Ra make you do, but we have to do this. The Planet needs us to - which means you are going to keep ending up in our way. In _her_ way."

"Hey, I do-" Aerith continued on and did not allow him to get that lie out.

"Think about it. Do you want the only times you see her to be when you are fighting?"

"I hate you." He sighed and she beamed at him.

"I know. I hate you too, Reno. Lots." She teased and winked at him, lifting her hand and extending her index finger at him. "Our little secret. I would figure it out sooner rather than later though, _Tifa_ went on a date with Cloud - not me."

"We may be retreating but we're still victorious." Reno called out as something within him twisted and Aerith stepped back, Rude ducked a swing from Cloud which took him in the path of a kick to the side from Tifa, but the big man twisted away and joined his partner and they ran off.

"Leave them." They heard both girls chorus as Cloud made to follow and they scarpered as they heard Tseng's chopper coming near as he brought in Scarlett to check the reactor.

"What did Aerith want?" Rude asked and Reno shrugged as they slowed their run as they neared the helicopter clearing.

"Just' windin' me up as per usu-agh!" He blinked and realised he had very little near-sight and could only see things that were far away...like Rude's face. Why was he all the way up there? Then he realised he had 180 degree peripheral vision and jumped back as he sensed movement to the side.

Rude stepped in front of him protectively and squared off against the two Touch Me - one of which had ambushed Reno with the frog status - and the Gagighandi. Reno bristled and jumped at the nearest Touch Me, wanting so much to electrocute the fucker. He was just glad the girls had not seen this. Always look for the bonus.

Rude took out the second Touch Me easily and turned to the Gagighandi which was far more dangerous. However, with Reno distracting the other Touch me, he just had to avoid any stone attacks and he would be okay. He could hear them croaking at each other as he landed a haymaker on the Gagighandi before it could ready it's own claw attack. 

The Touch Me accidentally returned Reno to his usual human form with another attack and he shoved his electro-mag rod in its face and took it out with extreme prejudice. Rude hit the Gagighandi again, but it caught him with its stone gaze, so Reno followed up and used Flashstrike to get close before discharging his weapon on the creature's flank. The stone effect disappeared from his partner as the thing returned to the Lifestream.

"Alright, partner. Lets get out of here before another one of those fuckers pops out and frogs me again." Reno shuddered and desperately wanted a shower after that experience and they hot footed it out of there.

**Five weeks later - 21.06.0008**

Reno had managed to annoy Tseng enough that a scheduled training mission got cancelled and instead, he decided to send his three subordinates on paid holiday while he stayed behind and watched over the President.

"Find out what is eating him." Tseng had ordered Rude in his private briefing, but Rude had been more interested in Rufus' look of amusement from behind his desk like he already knew what it was. Rude had his own suspicions as well but he had chosen not to divulge them to Tseng. It was not his place to say.

"Reno has needed a holiday since plate fall." Rufus had said simply. "As do you. Enjoy yourselves and have Reno finish off that detail to find Don Corneo I gave him while you are there."

"The reports indicate he is hiding in Wutai." Tseng finished off. "So the transport will leave in two hours."

So, they had gone. Elena had protested a bit wanting to stay with Tseng, but been packed off with them as well with the idea of them bonding further and becoming a tight-knit and highly efficient team. If they could get Corneo at the same time then all the better.

They had landed in Wutai in the morning, done a very quick bit of sightseeing before Reno loudly demanded the others let him go see the only sight he cared to see here - the Turtle's Paradise. The other two decided to join him as there were some members of the Shin-Ra soldiery around and they always bristled whenever Turks were around. It was all a ridiculous pissing contest, none of these little piss-ants could take any of the Turks in a fight - including the Rookie.

They had got in, sorted out a table and Reno had sauntered to the bar.

"Two Costa Platinums, for my friends and whatever is your local specialty cocktail for me." Reno ordered from the barkeep, who nodded and handed over the chilled bottles after flicking the caps off and Reno set them down in front of his comrades.

"Where's yours?" Elena asked, curiously.

"Bein' made, yo. Wanna try a local mix." Reno said and Rude smiled softly to himself as Reno made his way back to the bar.

The bartender had measured out the vodka, lime juice and rose syrup and was selecting some pickled ginger from a little tray he had at the bar. Reno looked interestedly as he took a bar spoon and loaded it half-full of wasabi and muddled the pickled ginger in to it. 

He then added the mixture and the measured liquid into a shaker and gave it a vigorous stirring. He grabbed a strainer and strained out the liquid smoothly into a chilled cocktail glass and handed it to Reno.

"Cape Samurai - 14 Gil, Costa Platinums - 7 Gil each, so 28 Gil." Reno gratefully accepted it and handed over 30 Gil and indicated he could keep the change. He took the drink back to the table and Elena raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did I see him put _wasabi_ in that?"

"Sure did." Reno tried it. It was very strong, but he kind of liked it and half his brain screamed at him to tell Tifa about it and the other half screamed at him that he needed to give it up already. Of course, Aerith had sensed his feelings and seemed to want to encourage them. He knew the girl would not do it to do anything like to get Tifa away from Cloud, it just was not in her. No, she would be rooting for his feelings despite their chequered history.

Between Rufus and Aerith, it threatened to give him a headache. Not to mention the curious looks he was getting from Tseng and the somewhat guarded but suspicious glances he could sense from Rude at times. He tossed a slug of drink down his throat to distract himself. She was dating _Cloud_. They were never on the cards and she had made her choice.

"How long do you think we'll be here for?" Elena asked curiously.

"Why so eager to get back to Tseng?" Reno teased and she glared at him.

"No, I just am not used to holidays like this. Though, I've never _been_ to Wutai before. It is quite something." She mused.

"What sort of holidays do you usually take?" He asked, Rude just sitting quietly and comfortably, letting the conversation wash over him.

"I used to go to Costa with my sister when we were little." Elena shrugged and picked at her bottle label.

"You not been for a while, huh?" He asked, more kindly than usual. He remembered Elena's sister and it was painful to think of the former Turks.

"No."

"Maybe _we_ should take ya. Next time we get time off an' we can actually choose where we go, we can all go t' the beach. Boss-man has a private villa there we can chill at."

"I...thanks." Elena blinked at Reno and smiled softly. It was unlike him to be kind like this. She had heard the rumours about him of course, everyone at Shin-Ra had. He was deadly, wild and someone you never wanted to cross, but there were also the _other_ rumours about how he flirted incessantly, whisked pretty little things off their feet and had his way with them before ghosting. Though, it made her blush to remember that none of the co-workers she had heard gossiping around the water cooler seemed to have a bad word to say about his skills in the bedroom and how he was worth it for a night to remember. This side of him was different and she found herself pleased to witness it.

A few rounds later and much more drunk for it, they were having a laugh and enjoying themselves in a way they had not in too long a time. Reno and Rude went out all the time together, but a group of Turks going out knowing they were not on call and able to just relax - well - it had been prior to Zirconiade, Jade, Fuhito and that whole mess.

Of course, something had to happen to ruin it. That something was the sight of Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough and Tifa Lockhart entering the Turtle's Paradise.

 _Fuck_.

"Y-you!" Elena yelped and jumped up as Reno groaned audibly and leaned back on his stool, it looked lazy but it helped him keep an eye on the rookie. "How did you get here..? Never mind that, I guess its fate that brought us together. Get ready to die!"

"...Elena. You talk too much." Reno scolded, keeping his eyes locked on the back of the rookie's head, until she turned to look at him incredulously. He tried to ensure he was unable to see the AVALANCHE women's faces too clearly.

"W-what?"

"What are we doin' way out here in the middle of nowhere?" He did not want to fight again, Aerith had been right about that - and they were both too drunk for this anyway. 

"We're taking our holiday and resting from work." Elena replied, thinking it over and her speech was a little slurry.

"Exactly - and now our time off is ruined." He had been trying to blot them out but it did not work, he could see the thoughtful look on Tifa's face and the delighted look on Aerith's.

"B-but..."

"Even the booze tastes bad now."

"Sorry..." She turned to Cloud and the girls "You are lucky all right, now get out of my sight. Next time I won't be so nice."

Elena sat down and Reno slid her bottle back across to her and she took a sip, but, for some reason unbeknownst to him, Cloud was still lurking about.

"Drink, Rude! How long have we been a team? There have been hard times bein' a Turk, but all in all, I'm glad I did it." Rude nodded and he could sense the nearby trio earwigging and listening in. "I even got to meet a bunch o' wing nuts like you."

"To the Turks! To Reno! Cheers." Rude lifted his beer, Elena did the same and they drunkenly saluted their superior with it and he saluted them back with his cocktail.

"Elena. Your round, girl." Reno drained his glass and she got up and walked to the bar to order the same again. The other group left, Reno's eyes tracking one of them as they left and they resumed their drinking, but Reno felt uncomfortable now, especially as he just knew he was under Rude's scrutiny behind his glasses.

The peace only lasted twenty minutes when some Shin-Ra grunt soldiers burst in and caused another scene.

"Our reports were right - he _is_ here on holiday - we've finally found him. Get the Turks here for back-up!"

"...what a drag." Reno sighed and leaned back on his chair.

"W-what was that..?" the grunt asked, incredulously.

"Right now we're off duty and can' run off t'save yer butts." He waved them off with his right hand as he stayed put.

"We know you're off duty, but..."

"If ya knew that, why are ya botherin' us? Lookin' at you is makin' me sober." He grumbled but with a note of steel under his tone.

"You all have orders from HQ to look for him, too! We'll get him without any help from the Turks. Just you see - and don't think HQ isn't going to hear about this!" The grunt left and Elena turned to Reno.

"Reno, do you really think that was such a good idea? I mean, is that the way a professional - a Turk - should act?"

"Elena, don't misunderstand. A pro isn't someone who sacrifices himself for his job. That's just a fool. Trust me, I nearly did it. Now I know better." He gave her a hard look. After all - her own sister had been a professional and had been killed in the line of duty.

"Rude?" Elena appealed to him, hoping for back up against their lazy superior.

"..." Rude just stayed quiet and picked at his bottle, he agreed with Reno. How much of themselves had they given for Shin-Ra? What had they given up? One of those sacrifices had just taken her shapely backside out of the door, for one thing.

"Well I don't buy that. Goodbye!" Elena dramatically set her drink down and tried to stomp out of the door, but she was hampered with a drunken edge to her gait.

"Relax." He told Rude. "She's not a child, let her have her way for now."

"Half an hour." Rude agreed and they went to the bar and ordered a water each and some quick food to sober up a bit when they went to fetch her after she had had time to cool off. Cloud re-entered at one point, seemingly looking for Yuffie, the little ninja brat from their group. 

He asked the few others in the bar, then stopped by Rude who just sat there silently and Reno noticed Tifa looking surprised at just how quiet Rude was being. It was pretty normal, but he had always had a kind word for her when they had visited the Seventh Heaven. She looked thoughtful, Aerith looked like she was bursting to say something but holding herself back and Cloud moved towards Reno almost reluctantly.

"We're off duty. I don' feel like talking to you - and don' talk to _me_." He cut Cloud off before he could ask. The man glared at him and Reno ignored it in favour of grabbing another skewer of shio yakitori.

"Hmph." Cloud made a dissatisfied noise and walked out.

"That was rude, Reno." Aerith scolded and he waved her off and had some more water. Their half hour was nearly up. Tifa followed her _boyfriend_ out of the bar and Aerith swatted Reno's arm.

"Teach him some manners, Rude." She asked of the quiet man and followed her friends.

"I fucking hate that blond fuck." Reno muttered and Rude raised an eyebrow at him, now entirely certain that Reno had feelings for Tifa Lockhart and that it was bothering him on a level heretofore unheard of with Reno and a crush.

They finished their food, sorted themselves out in the restroom and then headed for the pagoda. They could not find Elena and the infantry grunts had run off and not returned. They were probably dead but Reno did not give a single shit. Cloud and the others burst out of a door, looking furious and Rude looked worried.

"Hmm. That Corneo is good at escaping. Had already got out of Midgar when I wen' after 'im, too." Reno cursed.

"...Elena."

"Let's go, Rude. We'll give them a taste of what the Turks can do. Yeah, that sounded pretty good." Cloud walked up, but Aerith stopped him and gestured for Tifa to go over to them.

"All right. Corneo stole Yuffie from us, as well - and without her, there is no way we'll get our materia back." Cloud looked on with annoyance as Reno listened and did not just brush her off like he had done to him in the bar.

"He never touched you in Six, did he?" Reno asked her in a low whisper.

"No." She confirmed and he felt relief flood his bones. He had been worried when she had told him whom she had got the info about the Seven pillar from. Corneo was not exactly delicate with ladies. In fact, Reno thought him utterly repulsive scum and was glad he was gone. Wall Market could run so much better without that fat, predatory spider pulling at his web from his horrible mansion. He nodded ever so slightly, then pitched his voice loud enough for Cloud to hear.

"Don't misunderstand. We have no intentions of joinin' up with ya; but for now, we'll agree not to bother each other. That's all."

"That's fine. We have absolutely no intention of cooperating with the Turks, either." Cloud retorted and Aerith swatted his arm and gave him an annoyed look. "Now, uh, just what direction did Corneo run off in?"

"Hmm, nice attitude. Here's a clue - its the place that stands out the most." He pulled himself away from Tifa, knowing he really should. 

He needed to get over it and Rufus' words kept echoing through his head. The President was right. He _was_ in love with Tifa, but he had blown it by following orders that hurt her and she had settled her gaze on her childhood friend. Maybe by acknowledging it, he could get over her? Wasn't that what all the cheesy romances said? The Turks headed directly for Da Chao and waited for the other group to catch up.

"You're finally here. We're gon' split in two, you do whatever ya want - but don't endanger Elena and we won't do anythin' to the girl - Yuffie." It was a truce and yet also a threat. "For now."

They all split off and looked at all the paths of Da Chao and found Corneo had the two girls tied up. They had gone too far on their own search of all the differing paths of Da Chao and the trio had found them and fought some sort of air-monster that fought on Corneo's behalf. Reno was fuming when he clocked where Elena was and he heard Corneo calling out.

"Now, give me your women, too. Hahaha, I guess I'm the one laughing last!" He jeered obscenely.

"No, that would be us." Reno stated flatly and walked forward, mag-rod extended and tapping on his shoulder menacingly. _No one_ threatened Elena. _No one_ threatened Aerith. _No one_ threatened _Tifa_. He supposed the other two were worth saving, too.

"What...what's going on? Who's there?" He gulped. "The Turks!"

"You knew this was gonna happen ev'r since you leaked that secret. We're goin' to take care of you, personally."

"Damnit, then they're all goin' with me!" He yelled back, clearly terrified, not spotting Rude coming round from behind the head of the statue and the Turk got a clean shot off, Corneo slipping and managing to grab hold of one of the fingers as he desperately held on for dear life.

"Good timing, Rude." Reno complimented his partner.

"Let's get to work." Reno nodded and jumped down from the thumb and over to the desperate Don. He trod on the man's fingers and enjoyed the look of pain and terror on this horrible man's face.

"All right, Corneo. This'll be over quick, so listen up. Why do you think we went to all the trouble of teaming up with those guys to get you..?" He grinned evilly and mocked the Don's favourite taunt. "One - we were ready to die. Two - we were sure of victory. Three - we were clueless."

"Two? Number Two?" He was sweating with the effort of staying up, the fear and the pain of Reno standing on his fingers.

"They were all wrong."

"No, wait! Stop!" Corneo squealed.

"Words I am sure you heard a lo' from the women you 'auditioned', you fat fuck." Reno snarled and crushed his fingers before stepping back, the Don falling to his death with a scream that got suddenly cut off. "The correct answer was..."

"...because its our job." Rude finished for him.

"That was for my mother." Reno said softly and he turned and saw the trio, Elena and Yuffie watching him.

"Thank you so much!" Elena called out in relief. "I never expected you'd come to help."

"Elena, don' act so weak. You're a Turk." Reno lightly scolded.

"Yes sir."

"Thanks for your help." Aerith said, stepping forward and smiling.

"'Course. I always _was_ your bodyguard, even if ya didn' know it." He replied and she smiled at him, which felt nice.

"Thanks." Tifa added, looking over at the pair, her eyes lingering on Reno and he could not help but look back at her.

"..." Rude looked between the two and though he still liked her, he felt bad for Reno. Rude knew how to deal with feelings like this, his partner did not and he promised himself he would look after him. He also caught Aerith's eye and nodded, a silent communication they both understood.

Reno's PHS rang and broke the moment that threatened to get awkward.

"Yes, this is Reno." He glanced over at Cloud as someone spoke to him. "Yeah, yeah, I'll get on it righ' away. Corneo's dealt with."

"Was that the company?" Elena asked, still tied up and upside down as Reno ended the call.

"Yeah, they want us to find Stri- Cloud." He could try this niceness thing on for size for a minute or two.

"Are we on?" Rude asked as Cloud got into battle ready position, Tifa looked unsure if she should raise her fists and Aerith made no move at all.

"No, we're off duty today." Reno replied and Cloud lowered his weapon, Aerith beamed and Tifa looked surprised but delighted.

"Who cares about that, get me down!" Yuffie yelled.

"Lockhart, you any good with rope?" Reno asked and she nodded.

"Gimme a hand wit' Elena?"

"Sure."

"I'll help Rude. Cloud watch our backs?" Aerith chimed in and she trotted happily over to Rude. Cloud looked a little bemused by the whole thing, but nodded and went to guard the path from any monsters that decided to attack.

They could not really talk in front of Elena, but it was nice just being near her and having her not trying to punch him for a change.

"You did a really good thing today. Well, not the murder part, but he hurt so many people..." Tifa whispered and he gave her a small smile.

"He signed his own death warrant anyway. Someone would do it if no' me. Least this way he couldn't hurt ya friend - or 'Lena." He whispered back.

"Are you really going to ignore your orders today?" She asked as they pulled on the rope to get Elena back on a flat surface and upright.

"Been thinkin'...maybe orders don' have to be quite so bindin' any more. Rufus ain't like his Da'. He'd never tell us to...y'know."

"Yeah." She hoped his assessment was right. Rufus had been a bit of a thorn in their sides on this journey, but she still remembered his goading and saying he wanted to rule through fear. Of course, he had also intervened and saved the lives of Reno, Rude and Tseng back with the Zirconiade fall out. Reno picked up on it.

"Ya know, I made him that kumquat-ginger caipirinha one day. He really wants to meet you." He said as Elena was hauled up and she flopped and lay there inert for a minute as the blood rushed back out from her head and to her extremities again.

"Really?" Tifa looked both stunned and amused.

"Yep. Said he wanted to meet a mixologist that could come up with recipes like that. Didn' give him ya name, though."

"It was from a book my Mum had when I was a kid, but I'll accept the compliment." She elaborated.

"Ugh, thanks Reno." Elena sat up, her face a natural colour again. "And to you, Tifa."

"Any time." Tifa replied and the women shared a smile as Reno knew their chance to talk was over. He could feel her proximity crackling all across his very skin. Even if she could never be his, he thought maybe - just maybe - she did not hate him any more.

"So, what now?" Elena asked and Rude, Aerith and Yuffie joined them and they started back down the carved edifice with Cloud.

"Now, we go back to the bar and Elena opens a tab for the night." Reno said. Elena groaned and the others - even Cloud - had a chuckle at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cape Samurai
> 
> Ingredients:  
> 50 ml Cape North Vodka  
> 25 ml fresh Lime Juice  
> 20 ml Rose Syrup  
> Green Wasabi (half a bar spoon)  
> 4 pickled Ginger
> 
> How to make:  
> First muddle the ginger and wasabi in a mixing glass, then add the mixture and the rest of the ingredients into a cocktail shaker.  
> Shake well and strain into a chilled cocktail glass.


	8. Garden Gimlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When did you realise you loved her?" Rude asked and Reno did not react, he had figured Rude had worked it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, you did not see this go up another chapter to 12...nope.

**three weeks later - 17/07/0008**

"Reno." Reno had blinked awake and picked up his PHS only to find Rufus on the other end, sounding concerned. 

"Yeah, Boss?" He rubbed the crust of sleep from his eyes and yawned. It was supposed to be his day off and he had been enjoying a lay-in after a heavy night the night before. He had laid into the whiskey pretty heavily and felt groggy.

"Tseng is down. Code red."

"Where is he?" Reno asked, immediately awake and worried.

"Temple of the Ancients. I'll send you across the map he had, get Rude and go. I fear he may not make it. Reeve got him clear with Cait Sith, but I have had nothing since then."

"On it." Reno confirmed and Rufus ended the call. Reno did not bother to shower, just pulled his suit on as he dialled Rude and told him to be ready in ten as he yanked his trousers on. He grabbed his shoes, stuffed his arms with three hi-potions and an elixir he had in the flat and raced out of the door and went as fast as his legs could carry him towards Rude's place. He got two blocks when Rude pulled up beside him in his car and Reno threw himself into the passenger seat and they were racing for the helipad.

They were in the air within fifteen minutes of Rufus' call and were following the map the President had sent across for them to follow. They dared not go too fast and risk a fireball, but they pushed the bird close to its limits as they hurtled over the dead zone around Midgar and out over the green fields and then the sparkling blue of the sea and little islands peppering the horizon.

"Gettin' a signal." Reno told Rude as his saw his PHS flash up with the details he had been scanning it for every moment he could take his eyes off the sky for a split second. All of the Turks turned their locations on when on duty - in case they needed to be found - and now he was very glad of this precaution. He had thought it overkill before, but now it may help them save Tseng's life...or, give him a proper burial. He really hoped it was not the latter.

The island known as Rolling Rock came into view and it was easy to see the huge crater the temple had left behind.

"Do I even wanna know what could make somethin' that big?" Reno asked.

"No." Rude said and he had to agree with his partner on that.

"Know what kinda creepy crawlies are aroun' here?" Reno asked and Rude again answered in the negative. They found an area safe to land the helicopter and got out of the cockpit, Reno's eyes trained on the PHS and the little blinking light that signalled where Tseng was - or should be. Hopefully he had not been separated from the device.

They had not got far into the tree line when they had two Under Lizards appear in the road and Reno snapped out his mag-rod as Rude lifted his fists. Reno went left, Rude went right and they fought with unusual aggression and determination to get past them and through to their injured director.

These things were pretty tough and took quite a beating before they even started to look weakened and it did not bode well for Tseng, who had been injured for a few hours now. They finally took them down, Rude having taken a nasty hit but he was still well enough to fight and Reno snatched up the dropped Remedy in case they needed it.

They fought through seven waves of Kelzmelzer and Under Lizards before they found the PHS laying on the floor, with no Tseng in sight.

"Fuck." Reno swore and picked up the device.

"Where now?" Rude asked, but they heard a gunshot to their right past the trees and further away from the crater.

They found Tseng on the floor, looking like he was about to be taken out any moment, his skin white and papery and Reno threw a binding current at the Kelzmelzer that was about to stab him with its huge claw and Rude body checked the one on the other side hard to knock it away from his prone boss.

"Sir!" Reno yelled as he put his body in between the Kelzmelzer and Tseng, taking a painful raking claw from his right shoulder and down his chest as he uncorked and threw a hi-potion on Tseng, the man's eyes fluttering. "You ain't fuckin' dyin' on me, y'hear!"

He had to turn back to the fiend to stop himself dying in Tseng's place and he stabbed it in the crook of its pincer with the end and let a discharge off, a smell of fried fiend permeating the air and a crack from the other side where Rude had punched through his opponent's shell. It bought him a few precious seconds and he winced through the pain as he uncorked and tossed the Remedy on Tseng as he was looking a bit green. No point healing him if he got poisoned to death instead.

Rude took his out, they seemed to be dangerous but not very good on defense and Reno exploited that as he whipped his mag-rod around again and launched into a Beatdown. The Kelzmelzer died with a screech and he threw himself beside Tseng. He was breathing and his skin was still papery but not as much as before and the horrible green tinge had left him. He hoped that as it had been a Remedy that it had taken care of anything else not immediately discernible. He checked his pulse as Rude swiped up an antidote dropped by the dead fiends.

"He's breathing but his pulse is weak." Reno told Rude. "You carry 'im, I'll watch your back."

The pair manoeuvred Tseng as gently as possible into Rude's strong arms. He had several wounds and seemed to have ripped up moss and padded his largest wound with it. He was tough, Reno could not work out how he had survived this long for them to get him with a wound such as that. He must have had some sort of curatives on him.

They took the same path back which seemed wise as it had already been cleared and they got almost back to the clearing before they were attacked.

"Go on. Get 'im in the chopper." Reno demanded and Rude complied without a word.

Reno turned with a grimace to the Kelzmelzer and two Toxic Frogs. This could be a toughie on his own, but they needed to get Tseng out of here as a priority.

He loosed a Flashstrike against the nearest Toxic Frog and then discharged his weapon and fried it, whipping back around and knocking the Kelzmelzer's pincers from piercing him before unleashing a Turk Light on the other Toxic Frog.

He ducked to avoid the Frog Jab from the one he had fried with his electricity hard enough to send it to the Lifestream; but took a nasty gash to his already wounded right shoulder from the Kelzmelzer, which followed up by spitting poison into his wound. Luckily he was left handed, but it still hurt and blurred his vision a bit as he felt the poison get into his veins and start to work its insidious magic.

He rolled aside and saw Rude was strapping Tseng onto the stretcher and needed Reno to buy him some more time, so he swivelled and roundhouse kicked the Kelzmelzer in what was likely the chin and he snapped its neck. It faded into the Lifestream, but the burned Toxic Frog got a Frog Song off and Reno felt his eyes slipping closed...

...he awoke in the chopper and blinked around.

"How long was I out?" He asked Rude.

"Five minutes." He stated and Reno twisted round to look at Tseng. "Used up the antidote."

"I'll sort him out." He decided, Rude was already flying and Reno could easily nip back and co-pilot if needed. He understood easily what had happened, he had been taken out with a sleep and Rude had doubled back for him once Tseng was secure and got the both of them out of there and got rid of his poisoning.

He stood, stretched and felt that horrible slimy feeling he got after being frogged. He knew he was not actually dirty, but he felt it. Well, he was a bit dirty from the blood, sweat and dirt from the fighting but that was just normal dirt for him.

He wiped his hands down and used some of the no-water wash that was in the back of the chopper and turned to Tseng. He looked touch-and-go, so Reno uncorked the last of his potions and opened Tseng's jacket, cutting the garment and the ruined shirt underneath it off with scissors from the First Aid Kit aboard. He looked over the wounds and grabbed some alcohol wipes and cleaned around the biggest wound first. It was dirty and he had a lot of work to do and he tried not to let the gravity of the wound - or the shape of it - get to him.

This was a sword wound. A certain _kind_ of sword wound. He had been stabbed with a thin, long blade. Reno hoped it had not belonged to the person he feared it had. Would Sephiroth try to kill everyone that mattered to Reno? He pushed it from his mind and blew a stray lock of hair out of his eyes as he finished cleaning that wound, picking every last piece of blood-soaked moss for the wound and looked for others. That moss might just have saved his life, at least, so far.

He sorted out Tseng's torso, arms and face before he pulled the man's trousers down and clinically checked for leg wounds, finding two on the right - they looked like scrape wounds he might have got trying to flee something - and none on the left. He cleaned those as well. Once that was all done, he poured the Hi-Potion over each wound with special attention for the stab wound as that was the most risky.

"We're coming up near Junon." Rude told Reno.

"Gotcha. He's alive, just." He confirmed back. "Somehow."

"We goin' all the way to Midgar?" Rude asked.

"Yeah. Better facilities and Pres'll be wanting to see Tseng himself." Reno confirmed and went back to Tseng. The colour was much more stable than it had been on Rolling Rock, but it was still concerningly pale and far too translucent-looking.

He sighed and uncorked the elixir. This thing had cost a lot of Gil, but Tseng's life was worth more, so Reno gently administered little pours of it every minute or so until Midgar was in sight, topping him up enough to keep him alive until the doctors could get their more experienced and better equipment on him.

"Chopper B-3A incoming, requesting permission to land in emergency med bay. ETA; Five minutes."

"Authorisation code?" Came a staticky voice back.

"36-10-59-97." Rude stated, but Reno snatched the mouth piece up.

"Fuck your codes - authorisation from Reno of the Turks and trust me, if you don't authorise this _right the fuck now_ , the Pres'll be all over your arse. Tell him we're incoming with the package. Now."

"Uh. Yes, sir." The man sounded terrified. "Immediately, sir."

They landed and Rufus shocked them all by being present at safe distance from the rotors, Elena by his side looking distraught. Rude took care of the landing and Reno threw open the side door. He was still filthy, his suit ripped and covered in his own blood as he had used all of the restoratives on his boss, but it seemed that he was a sight for sore eyes as far as Rufus was concerned as he pulled the gurney with Tseng on it out from the chopper the instant it was safe to do so.

"I've cleaned all his wounds with alcohol wipes an' given him three Hi-Potions, one Elixir an' one Remedy. S'all I had on me, I think he used some of his own but I'unno what nor how long ago. He seems stable bu' weak pulse, yeah?" Reno told the doctors and orderlies who rushed forward. "Two scrapes on right leg, several small wounds on torso and arms, one on face and large stab wound in abdomen that was plugged with moss."

"Sir." The head doctor confirmed he understood and they wheeled Tseng inside swiftly. Rude got out of the helicopter and caught Reno, who swooned a little from his own wounds now his immediate terror over Tseng loosened its hold and his body's adrenalin crashed.

"Elena. Rude, help him inside."

"M'ok. I can walk." He assured Rufus, who was looking him over with concern. He looked awful, he knew.

"Rude got hurt, too. He needs a doc to look a' 'is shoulder."

"Reno." Rude warned, he had taken an injury, sure, but Reno had got it far worse. "You got sleepel'd, frogged and injured."

"All three of you will be treated. Elena, get someone to move the helicopter to its proper place and then I want you to ensure these two stay in for observation overnight. Keep me posted on the status of all three."

"Sir." Elena confirmed and acquiesced.

"Good work." Rufus said simply and they knew what he meant. There were others nearby though, so though he would never get mushy and sentimental on them, he certainly would show no preferential treatment beyond being here to see Tseng return. That was proof enough on its own that he valued his Turks.

Reno got taken in first and despite his attempts to get Rude checked over first; Rude himself, Elena and the doctor all ignored him and forced him into the examination room where they tended to him with potions and spells before allowing him to wash off and get into a hospital gown and get into a bed in a private room.

"Thank you." Elena said once he was in bed and flicking through the TV stations, bored.

"S'nothin."

"You know that's not true."

"Yeah? I'd do it again. I don' never wanna see his face that colour again. You watch over him when I ain't around."

"Of course, Sir." She bit her lip. "How bad was he?"

"If we'd been ten seconds later, he'd'a been dead." Reno said flatly and threw the remote across the room. "Stupid fucker. What was he doin' there alone?"

"He was following a report from our spy."

"Tell Reeve I'm gon' kick his shiny white arse for _that_ tip."

"He couldn't have known that would happen."

"I don' care. No one fucks with ma family." Reno snarled. 

"What aren't you telling me?" She asked, shrewdly.

"I..." he threw caution to the wind "I think 'e was stabbed by Sephiroth."

"I will ask Reeve to confirm with the data files from Cait Sith." She said, after drawing in a scared breath.

"Do tha' and make sure that whole gang of idiots is ok an' all." Elena looked at him curiously. "What? I don' like most of 'em, but I don' want 'em all dead coz of Sephiroth."

"Sir." She left and he cursed, he was too weak to get up right now and because he had tossed aside the remote in a fit of pique, now he had no TV to watch.

"Fuck alla this shit." He muttered and waited for...something. Anything.

**three weeks later - 05.08.0008**

"Reno. Come to my office." Rufus said simply and Reno sighed when he put the phone down.

Tseng was still in recovery and as his second-in-command, Reno had had to sit at the Director's desk. He would be fine, they had been assured of that but he has been so very injured and weak that the doctors had put him on a strict no-work rule for a minimum of six weeks.

"Boss-man wants me. Later." He said to Rude and Elena and headed up the lift to the President's Suite. His handsome - and new - secretary gave Reno a smile and waved him through, but when he got there, he found Rufus looking sombre and Reeve looking deflated.

"President?" He asked, wondering what he had just walked in on.

"Reeve has some...troubling footage."

"What's happened?" Fear flashed through him in that moment.

"The Ancient is dead."

"..."

"I don't think I've ever seen you lost for words." Rufus said quietly. He had never been as obsessed with her as his father had, but if she _was_ the last Cetra - known, anyway - how were they supposed to find the Promised Land without her?

"I'm going to kill that blond fuck." Reno swore violently.

"Oh?" Reeve asked, looking over at him, clearly surprised.

"I've been guarding tha' girl with Rude for years. He takes over and in less'n a year she's fuckin' _dead_?"

"I believe something else was at play here." Reeve stated and Rufus indicated for him to play the footage again and Reeve projected an image onto the screen.

Reno watched as Cait Sith stood back with the others, seeing Aerith praying in an ethereally beautiful place Reno had never seen or even heard of before. It was all blues and whites, metals and crystals but he felt sick looking upon it, knowing he was about to see Aerith die.

They had never been close friends, but he had known her for as long as he had been a Turk. He knew about Tseng's feelings for her - he had watched over her on Shin-Ra's behalf and kept her safe even on occasions when she had not known it. He had _bled_ for her - and she had understood his innermost feelings so implicitly without a word from him; even from the other side of a battlefield.

"Has...has anyone informed Elmyra?" He asked, watching Cloud, Tifa (his heart clenched again at seeing her image, especially knowing what she must be going through right now, she and Aerith had clearly been close) and Yuffie descend the stairs. Cait Sith, Barret, Red XII, Vincent Valentine and Cid at the top and guarding their backs.

"You, Reeve and I are the only ones outside of those on this video that know." Rufus explained as they saw Cloud jump across the blocks to the little prayer area Aerith was in.

"Aerith?" His voice came through a little tinnily on the audio, but it was audible enough. Tifa moved forward but Cloud stopped her and he continued on his way to the praying and fated girl. Cloud seemed to be having some sort of episode, clutching at his head and then he got his sword out and swung it towards Aerith.

"What the fuck?!" He gasped at the sight.

"Stop!" Tifa called out and seemed to snap Cloud out of it.

"Ugh...what are you making me do?" Cloud asked apparently no one in particular. Aerith looked up over her clasped hands at him and with a flash of light, Sephiroth descended from above, Masamune in hand and pointed down. Reno winced as he landed and shoved Masamune tip first through Aerith's torso, impaling her.

"Fucking _Sephiroth_ again." He snarled as Sephiroth withdrew his sword and Aerith fell forward, something falling from her hair with her ribbon and it plopped down into the waters below. Sephiroth loomed over them, triumphant as Cloud caught the girl's body as she fell forward.

"Aerith? This can't be real!" Cloud called out, grief written all over his face.

"Do not worry. Soon the girl will become part of the Planet's energy. All that is left is to go north. The Promised Land waits for me over the snowy fields. There I will beco-"

"...Shut up." Cloud growled and Reeve cut the feed.

"I have confirmed with Cait Sith that she is definitely deceased and that the group is moving up the Northern Continent towards the crater." He stated sombrely. "This is also not the first time Sephiroth appears to have controlled Cloud to some degree. No one is yet sure why or what is happening."

"I am going to go to the Northern Crater." Rufus announced and Reno looked up at him sharply. "Something tells me I need to see it in person. I'll take Elena."

"Sir." Reno acquiesced as he knew there was no point arguing. He waved Reeve from the room.

"Take some time if you need it." Rufus said softly, in a tone of voice he only ever used when alone with a Turk, as it would betray how much he valued them compared to the rest of his staff.

"M'fine." Reno stated. "I guess I should go an' tell Aerith's Ma."

"Indeed." Rufus agreed and Reno went downstairs in silence. He got to B-3 and walked in quietly, arousing concern in the other two, walked right through to their private training room and he lost his temper, having held on to it as tightly as he could until now and he threw equipment around the room with loud crashes, causing Rude and Elena to hurry in, worried.

"Reno?" Elena asked as Rude grabbed his arm and stopped him trashing anything else.

"Elena, the Pres is goin' to Icicle Inn. He wants you on detail."

"Sir."

"Before you go..." He stopped her as she had turned to comply with the order. "The Ancient is dead."

"..."

"Killed by Sephiroth up there, make sure nothin' happens to the Pres. Got it?"

"We should tell Ts-"

"Don' you _dare_ tell Tseng. That's an order, yeah?" Reno snapped and she looked startled and he continued, voice sad. "Not a fuckin' word. Not 'til he's healed. He's looked after 'er since she were a kid."

"Sir." Elena looked sad, she had not really known Aerith, but had met her in Wutai and felt for the girl. She left the room and Reno sighed.

"Sephiroth killed her?"

"Yeah. Stabbed her an' fuckin' Cloud did nothin'." Reno confirmed. "We got t' go tell Elmyra."

They made their silent way, which felt odd to Rude as he was so used to Reno's chatter filling every and any silence, down to the Sector Five church. They arrived and went inside, wanting to pay their respects before having to tell Elmyra her beloved adopted daughter was dead.

"Don' tread on the flowers." Reno said, almost pointlessly, but he felt he needed to - for her. They stood by the patch of flowers for a long time, just thinking of the spritely girl they had looked after in secret for so many years.

They were about to turn and leave and head for Five proper when the doors opened and Elmyra Gainsborough walked in, a basket in hand that held bottles of water. Reno felt his stomach quiver in shame and disquiet, even though he had not been the one to kill her girl. A chocobo warked outside, a man's voice sounding to soothe the bird.

"Reno? Rude? What are you doing here?" Elmyra asked, looking at them suspiciously and setting her basket down. She set about uncorking the bottles and pouring water that looked like she had brought it from the stream by her house and she watered the plants.

"Wanted a minute." Reno shrugged.

"It has not rained properly in a while, so I thought I'd bring some water for these. Aerith'd be sad if they wilted while she was away..." Reno's heart twisted horribly as the woman tended to her dead girl's flowers.

"Mrs. Gainsborough..." Rude started and fell silent, seemingly even more uncomfortable speaking than usual.

"No need to be so formal, Rude." Elmyra said with a small smile. The Turks were not her favourite people - and she preferred Rude to the others anyway - but they had never harmed her girl. In fact, they had helped her on occasion avoid a scrape or two.

"Mrs. Gainsborough," Reno said and then she looked up sharply and looked alarmed. Reno was never this polite. "We were on our way to see you."

"You have news for me?" She stated, a shuddering and fearful breath drawn in as Reno stared at the floor. "Tell me."

"I'm sorry." He told the floor, then screwing up his courage and looking her in the face as hers crumpled. "We jus' got news that Aerith..."

"No..." She fell back on her haunches and stared pleadingly at Rude, who bowed his head respectfully.

"There was nothin' anyone could do." Reno assured her, he did not believe it, though he was being harsh. _Something_ was clearly not right in Strife right now.

"Tell me how." She demanded in a soft, but steely voice.

"From what we c'n discern, it was a targeted attack by Sephiroth. We believe he was tryin' to wipe out the Ancients."

"Sephiroth? I thought he was dead." 

"So did we." Rude said softly. There was nothing else to say, no more details one side wanted to divulge and grief settled in to the other. They escorted Elmyra back to the waiting chocobo and Reno pulled the driver aside as Rude helped the widow into the carriage. 

"How much to bring 'er here and take 'er home?" He asked in a low voice.

"Fifty Gil." Reno fished out his wallet and paid.

"I hear you charged her twice an' I'll 'ave you." He warned and the man swallowed as he took in the suit.

"No, Sir. I won't." The carriage left and the Turks looked at one another.

"I need a damned drink." Reno said and they headed back towards the plate and found a high-end bar.

"What would you like to order?" The brunette waitress asked.

"Something with flowers."

"Flowers? I'm not sure what we have. It'll be expensive." She mused.

"Do I look like I fuckin' care? Give me a drink with flowers." Reno sniped and she looked startled.

"I'll see what our mixologist can do." She looked at Rude.

"I'll have what he is having." Rude said simply. It seemed fitting. The woman walked off with an offended air and started to talk to the bartender. It took a long time for their drinks to arrive, but when they did, the pair looked at them sadly.

"We shouldn' need to be drinkin' these." Reno stated and Rude hummed in agreement. The bartender and waitress looked over at them curiously. The pair lifted their drinks and tilted them, before drinking solemnly and with an air of respect. The waitress figured it meant something and left them to it.

"Tifa'll be hurtin'." Reno said and Rude looked up at him. "She were there, but too far away."

"Maybe she hasn't heard of this drink. You could tell her when she comes back, she'd like the remembrance."

"I doubt I'll ever see 'er again, I wouldn' wanna come back here after the plate." Reno sighed.

"When did you realise you loved her?" Rude asked and Reno did not react, he had figured Rude had worked it out.

"When Rufus asked me the same question." Reno stated simply and in admittance, swirling his drink in hand.

"I thought he might know."

"Sort of. That firs' night we got drunk at 'is place. I made him a drink Tifa made, but 'e doesn' know its her." Reno admitted and then just blurted it out. 

"We slept together. Tifa an' me." Rude snapped his head up and looked hard at Reno. "On'y once. It were after Zirconiade. We was both a bit drunk an' thought we'd never see each other again. It just sorta happened."

"I see."

"Guess I've no' been able to get 'er out of my head since."

"I was suspicious someone was occupying your mind. The timelines make sense, you've barely gone near any woman since then."

"None of 'em compared." Reno shrugged. "Aerith figured it out, too. She were keepin' my secret. Rootin' for me."

"She was a kind person."

"Yeah. She was." Reno said, drinking the rest of the drink at the use of the past tense. He lifted the glass and let the lights play through the glass. He fancied for a moment that he could see Aerith's face in the glimmer of colour caught as the light refracted through it, saying a silent goodbye to the girl.

"To Aerith." He said and Rude did the same, they put their glasses down and left payment on the table and walked out, the waitress watching them go and wondering what that was all about.

In a dilapidated church a sector over and 300 feet below them a small patch of flowers grew, little green lights rising from them and floating around the room gently, stirred by the breeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garden Gimlet
> 
> Ingredients
> 
> For the cocktail:  
> 3/4 ounce of gin (the small cup of a jigger)  
> 1 Tbsp fresh lime juice  
> 1 Tbsp Borage and Basil Syrup  
> 6 basil leaves  
> splash of club soda
> 
> How to make:  
> Add the basil leaves, lime juice, and simple syrup to a cocktail shaker  
> Using a muddler, pummel the basil leaves in the shaker  
> Add the gin to the shaker and fill halfway with ice  
> Place the top on the shaker and shake vigorously for about 1 minute  
> Pour into a glass with ice, using a strainer if desired  
> Top with a splash of club soda


	9. Broken-Heart Martini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Explain yourself."
> 
> "We're all gonna fuckin' die so I though' I'd get a buzz on before Meteor flattens us." Reno shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I have skipped the Gelnika/Guernica fight as it just seemed like filler with regards to this tale when I went to write it in as there isn't really much character development there.

**four weeks later - 21.08.0008**

Reno had been grateful when Tseng returned to the fold and let him return to his second-in-command status as he had been prowling around like an angry tomcat since he heard of Rufus' plan to execute Tifa and Barret. He had heard Tifa had been knocked into a week-long coma (which he hoped would not happen a third time as she had done the same as a child according to her file) and when his plans had not come to fruition to draw Cloud out - as the blond was missing after the Northern Crater debacle. He had let Scarlett talk him into executing them and blaming AVALANCHE for all the issues with the weapons roaming the planet. It was getting increasingly difficult to stop Rufus realising just who Reno's mixologist was and most of that was due to Rude's meddling and distracting the President.

Knowing Tifa had escaped (and smacked Scarlett a good one to boot) had calmed him a bit but he was still roiling beneath the surface. The last time a weapon had come forth his friends had died, Rude had been hurt and Reno had had to be pieced back together. Now there were loads of them and Sephiroth was on the loose.

This was about as bad as it got.

"Go check in on Reeve." Tseng directed as he signed off another report. Glad to be doing something not paperwork, Reno hopped up from the sofa and headed up the lift to Reeve's office.

"Yo." Reno called as he entered and Reeve looked up.

"Good timing, I was just reviewing footage." The executive stated. "The Highwind has parked for the night and everyone is taking some down time before the big fight tomorrow. 

Reno walked behind the desk and looked at the screen as Reeve looked through the channel, seeing the group getting dropped off in various places to spend potentially their last night as they wished as he flicked through the important clips. Cid was accounted for, as were Red XIII, Vincent, Yuffie and Barret. Cait Sith had gone into low power mode and Reeve hit a few keystrokes to account for Cloud and Tifa as they were the only two they had not yet seen.

"Oh." Reeve stated in surprise as Reno blanched at the video feed. On it, Cloud and Tifa were alone under the Highwind on a bluff and were laying on the ground and kissing. The Cait model was in a great position to see, though they were far enough away you could not see the _exact_ nature of what they were doing, but it was still pretty obvious as there had been an automatic zoom applied to the recording as per Cait's core programming and it was close enough to pick up on the broader movements.

They could see the colour of flesh that was uninterrupted by clothing, they could see movements and Cloud's head arched back, the blond of his hair moving as he did.

"I did not think he had it in him." Reeve mused. "But I'm happy for Tifa, she really loves him."

"Turn it off." Reno snapped, feeling sick.

"Yes, I suppose I should." Reeve said, but Reno moved faster than him and he cut the feed abruptly, focusing on his breathing to stop himself giving away why he did not want to see it.

"Shit like that is private, yeah?" Reno said to cover the awkward moment.

"I'm a little surprised, I would have thought you'd find it amusing."

"Yeah, well I don'." Reno retorted, tartly. It had been one thing to know they had gone on a date, this was something else entirely. He _really_ needed to get over her. This was stupid, it was affecting his damned brain. "Migh' as well go out and get piss-drunk in case Sephiroth or Meteor kills us all later."

"I suppose."

"Anythin' else?"

"No."

"Good. Later." Reno walked out, steps a little heavier and he felt something in his chest he had never felt before. He found himself taking the lift down to reception and walking out the front door, sparking up the instant he was out of the main doors. He directed his steps towards the nearest cocktail bar and made himself comfortable on a bar stool.

"What'll it be?" Asked the man behind the bar and Reno huffed out a short ill-humoured laugh as he fished out another cigarette as he was apt to do when he was feeling heightened emotions.

"Wha'cha got for the guy who jus' found out the person he likes is bangin' some wet blanket who prob'ly can't even get 'em off?" The guy looked quasi-sympathetic. He needed to work on his sympathetic bartender face.

"Well, that sounds like a Broken-Heart Martini."

"Nice name. Jus' tell me it ain't pink and got a shit load of tequila or summit in it." He waved an irritable hand.

"Not pink. Shitload of vodka."

"Line me up three." Reno stated and slapped his wallet down.

The mixologist combined sugar and cocoa powder in a saucer, then dampened the outside rim of three chilled cocktail glasses by rubbing the orange slice around their edges before coating the rims with cocoa powder. He stirred together the Absolut Kurant and chocolate liqueur with ice in a mixing glass, and strained it into the prepared glasses.

"Twenty Gil each, so sixty total." Reno fished out the Gil and pocketed his wallet, lifting the drink to his lips and smirking sardonically.

"See, this righ' here is why I don' do fuckin' feelin's. Never again. Here's to all the pretty people of Midgar I haven't yet fucked." He took a quick taster sip, found it passable enough and drained the first glass easily.

He was half way through the third glass when the room went quiet and Reno looked up and saw Tseng, Rude and Elena walking up to him.

"Reno." Tseng looked irate but also a little worried, his eyes sliding over Reno's slightly flushed cheeks and the three glasses, two empty and one on its way to being empty. It was only three. "Why are you here and not reporting back what you learned from Reeve as instructed?"

"Fuck, I forgo' to turn my PHS location off, didn' I?" Reno laughed and drained the third glass and signalled to the mixer to make another, but he wisely backed off when Tseng shot him a warning glare. "Guess lunch is over."

Tseng moved to the side to allow Reno to walk out of the bar, Rude and Elena flanking him and they went back in silence to B-3, where Tseng shut the door and Reno knew he was in trouble as Tseng took a long moment to sit behind his desk and straighten his already-straight tie.

"Explain yourself."

"We're all gonna fuckin' die so I though' I'd get a buzz on before Meteor flattens us." Reno shrugged.

"I do not believe tha-" Tseng phone rang. It was the President, so he snatched up the phone mid-sentence. 

"Understood." The call got shut off and Tseng eyed Reno with a look that told him this chastisement was not over.

"The President needs me, Diamond Weapon is on the way and they are preparing to fire the Sister Ray. Elena, back up Rude. Rude, watch over Reno. Reno - sober up."

"Sir." Elena confirmed, Rude nodded and Reno rolled his eyes, but they all headed for their stations. The firing of the Sister Ray was a success, it took out Diamond Weapon cleanly and continued on through its corpse to the Northern Crater and it pierced the protective dome that had sealed it off.

Then all hell broke loose. Diamond Weapon had gone down, but it had got off several beams of energy before it did and some of them struck the Tower not long after Tseng had got in the lift to go and be by the President's side. 

By the time Tseng got to the top - the Presidential Suite was destroyed and on fire and the President himself was nowhere to be seen. He searched anyway. Rufus could not be dead. Tseng would not allow it.

"The President is missing. Secure Reeve..." Tseng barked over the radios at his Turks before the static got too bad to hear it.

Unable to find Rufus, Tseng left the building to get to a better place to place a certain call. They needed all the help they could get.

By the time Reno and Rude had made it to the Board Room, Reeve had been taken away by Heidegger's people and the big oaf himself and Scarlett were making their play for power in the President's absence and/or death. The building groaned around them ominously. 

"Elena, go see to the evacuation of the building, we'll meet you out front."

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"Search for the Pres." Reno replied and she nodded and then headed off. They found nothing in three different sweeps of the room and were just about to give it up as a bad job - if his corpse was not in here, Rufus might be alive and elsewhere.

They searched around and located a plain area with odd steel girders around. This was different to the ostentatious decorating preferences of the previous President Shin-Ra, it was plain.

"The executives passage?" Reno queried and Rude nodded as it seemed likely. They followed it along until they came to a dead end.

"There's nothin' here." Reno bitched, feeling like they were wasting time.

"That is a different colour." Rude noticed and just as they went to examine a steel plate, it opened and a body fell out, Reno catching the person on instinct only to realise it was a very injured and tired looking Rufus Shin-Ra.

The battered President laughed when he realised he was free and that he was with Reno - so as safe as he could be - and then he passed out. They got him out of the building carefully as he was injured dead weight and found some paramedics. They realised who they had but the Turks swore them to silence as they whisked Rufus out to a hospital by helicopter.

"We get out of here, the buildings gon' go." Reno decided as they met up with Elena in the lobby.

"But orders..." Elena protested.

"Your orders were to back up Rude. Rude is to watch over me. I'm going to go finish sobering up _out of this building_. We're following orders." Elena looked conflicted but decided she could not argue with that logic, so the three Turks made their way down and out through Sector Eight. Seeing the Shin-Ra Building like that, though they had seen many buildings mangled like this, it hit different.

The Company was over. Reno knew he might die to either Meteor or Sephiroth, but he intended to go out on his own terms and not scrabbling around in the half-destroyed building for something it could never provide.

Shin-Ra was probably over.

Reno was done, dependant on Rufus' survival.

"We can evacuate." He realised, thinking aloud. 

"Reno?" Rude asked.

"Get the people _out_ of the city. I couldn' stop anyone killin' the people I knew as a kid, but I _can_ help some people get outta Midgar before we all ge' squashed."

"The blast radius of that meteor..." Elena began, but Reno cut her off.

"Whatever. The science can kiss me arse. If there's a chance we can fuckin' do _somethin'_ right, we should take it, yeah?"

"Yeah." Rude agreed.

"We gon' protect Midgar's people like the Turks did them years ago. Like your sister did, Elena."

"Sir." Elena agreed, drawing herself up and they started along the train tracks and a few minutes later Elena pointed as she spotted a group ahead of them.

"Oh no! They're here! What are we going to do? I think we can ignore our orders now?" She turned to Reno for confirmation. Now was the time to put their theory to the test.

"Elena, don' act so weak." Reno scolded as he walked up and saw Cloud, Tifa and Yuffie arrayed in front of them. Seemed like Cloud relied on the women of his party more than the men and part of him was impressed by that - it showed he valued strength and skill wherever it was found. Perhaps he was not quite such a shitheel as he had presumed. Then he remembered what he had seen on the feed this morning and any charitable feelings towards the other man evaporated.

"We're Turks, Elena." Rude stepped up the other side of their rookie, the boys flanking her.

"Yes, sir. You're right."

"Come on, we've got work to do." Rude stated.

"I'm not really up for it, but..." Reno added, looking at Tifa. She was still so breath-taking and rejected as he was, he was glad he got to see her again.

"Our orders were to seek you out and...kill." Elena explained to the trio opposite, and Reno sighed. That was true, but those were long-standing orders they had been somewhat sitting on as a quartet for a while as it was better in the short-term to let this group do their quest. Meteor was a more pressing issue. 

"Our company may be in turmoil, but an order's an order." She continued and Reno saw Tifa look sadly at him. Those familiar words that had meant so much between them - pretty much all of it negative. Elena had worked herself up a bit too much again and he smiled softly at her continued over-enthusiasm. She was adorable, he was glad she had joined them. "That's the spirit of the Turks! Believe it!"

"..." The trio on the other side just looked at them.

"What are you doing? Let's go!" Elena challenged and Cloud made a half-move for his sword, but Tifa stuck her arm out to stop him and Yuffie nodded in agreement - the ninja did not care but there were bigger fish to fry and this lot did not seem really up for it. Reno had even said as much.

"No. Lets not." Tifa stated calmly and Reno nodded his agreement. He did not want to fight Tifa - or the others - any more.

"What is that, pity? Don't think the Turks are fools." Elena retorted.

"Wait, Elena." Reno stepped in and calmed her in a mirror version of how Tifa had with Cloud.

"Reno! You're not disobeying...are you?!" She asked in disbelief. It was one thing to follow orders literally and follow the boys down here to the letter if not the spirit of the orders, but this was a long-standing directive.

"Shin-Ra's finished. It's come down to this." He told her and looked at Tifa. "Orders don' have to be orders no more."

"..." Rude looked between the pair and the corner of his lip twisted up for a moment in a small half-smile.

"Rude?" Elena appealed to him, but he did not respond and she sighed dejectedly.

"Elena, you were a grea' Turk. Yer sister would've been proud." Tifa looked up sharply at hearing that - had Elena's sister been a Turk? Comprehension dawned on her face as Elena looked up at Reno, eyes sparkling with sadness but also pride. _Zirconiade_. He turned to the group and addressed Tifa. "Fare well. If we both survive and our lives are spared..."

He turned and walked away, realising he had nothing to finish with. She would not want him, she had Cloud. Better to leave now and hope they had a tomorrow to see.

"Remember the spirit of the Turks!" Elena called out and followed Reno.

"Our official missions over." Rude stated "Reno decided to lead us to help the evacuation of the city." 

He turned to leave as well, paused and turned back to Tifa who was looking both pleased and thoughtful at his words. "If you ever open up another bar...we might be by."

"I'd like that." Tifa confirmed, to an incredulous look from Cloud and a curious one from Yuffie as Rude walked away. "What? If I open another bar, I'll need customers. Come on, lets go get Hojo."

Her words had echoed down the pathway and Reno allowed himself a small smile.

"I'll take Four. Rude - you get Two. Elena, take Three." He could not face Three, not right now.

"Sir." His comrades confirmed and they split up, hoping to get as much of the citizenry out as possible.

Reno did his best and managed to organise an evacuation out of Four, people realising Meteor was still coming and with the Shin-Ra Building half-destroyed that they needed to flee. There were a few stubborn idiots, but an electrical discharge or two sorted most of that out and he cajoled those that needed it; but he feared it would not be enough. 

There were only three Turks out here - Tseng, if alive was probably still in the main building - and there were too many people to get out by themselves. He met up with Elena and Rude in Sector Five to discuss this issue, when some familiar silhouettes cut the eye line.

"No..." He breathed as he saw them and the other two turned to see.

Tseng stood in the middle, flanked either side by Rod, Gun, Two Guns, Shotgun, both of the Martial Arts, Katana, Shuriken, Nunchaku, Knife and Legend were all there.

"You're alive?" Reno asked, drinking the sight in.

"We're alive." Veld stepped out from behind Tseng and suddenly, the truth of it all crashed over Reno and Rude. Elena was staring at her sister with wide eyes that were studded with unshed tears. The only one missing was Cissnei, which did not bode well for her but as he had thought them _all_ dead, this was a win. "Lets get these people out."

"Tseng." Reno turned to him and his superior smiled.

"Only Rufus and I knew." He explained and Reno nodded, feeling his heart swell. His friends were not all dead and gone. They had escaped and Tseng and Rufus had made it possible.

There was that bonus he was looking for.

"Lets get these people out." He stated, happy for a change and they split up and covered all remaining sectors, above and below and got almost every citizen of Midgar out onto the Wastes. It was easier to do as most were under-plate after Reeve had previously called for the people to bunker down there in the hopes it would protect them from Meteor. They were successful and Reno watched as the Highwind took to the skies again and he watched it go.

"We really do need to find women not affiliated with AVALANCHE, don't we?" Rude asked as he stepped up and Reno chuckled, feeling lighter than he had in years.

"Yeah. Me an' Tifa. You and Tifa _an'_ Chelsea. We seem ta be attracted to the ones that oppose us, don' we?" He smirked up at his partner. "C'mon. Lets go find Tseng and the others. We need ta find out if Rufus is still alive."

"Mmm." They continued to chivvy the people north, trying to keep them all together as it would deter attacks from the denizens of the wastes while they waited for either the end to come...or the beginning to begin.

A few hours passed, Midgar was over a kilometre away and the people of the abandoned city turned and watched in awe as meteor breached the atmosphere to kill them all. Reno looked up, Rude by his right side, Elena by his left. Tseng was in front of them with the array of former Turks and they watched, helpless, but transfixed.

A white light swirled through the air and tried to stop Meteor but it seemed that it was too little, too late. They were about to witness the fiery end of life on this planet. There were many red tornados swirling around the plate of Midgar that seemed to connect to the meteor itself. Lightning played around the ruined plate, fires broke out as mako reactors exploded. Midgar would never be the same even if they miraculously survived.

Speaking of miracles, a bright white light burst forth from the north and poured out into the sky. It curved out and blanketed Midgar, creating a barrier between the beleaguered city and its imminent destruction. A ripple of hope flickered through the displaced city dwellers, but that died quickly as the white light faltered, a whisper of 'Holy' went around the gathered groups. The Shin-Ra Building crumpled like paper. The symbol of the colossal Shin-Ra might just collapsed, pieces falling haphazardly to the plate. It seemed symbolic.

A small green glow turned into a huge, glimmering spike of green light that let off particles and twisted into the air, soon followed by many others doing the same, erupting from the very ground beneath them. Some people were touched by the green lights as it passed them by, twisting into a huge blanket of light that blended with and bolstered the weakening white Holy light.

"Its the Lifestream!" Someone called out, to people muttering. Many of them had not realised AVALANCHE's propaganda was anything but - they just saw it as a river of mako; but here it was acting with some kind of sentience and potentially saving their lives. They had _burned this_ to light lamps and watch television?

In a huge clash, the Holy augmented with the Lifestream overcame the dark magic of Meteor, but Midgar was crumpled like paper beneath the two opposing forces. They were alive, but they were all stranded.

As far as Reno was concerned, it was still a bonus. Then he looked up and people around him gasped as it seemed for a moment in the green glow, that a pretty woman smiled.

When she had faded, Reno, Tseng and Rude all looked at one another and shared a silent moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broken Heart Martini
> 
> 2 1/2 oz of Absolut Kurant vodka  
> 1/2 oz of Godiva chocolate liqueur  
> 1 tbsp of hershey's cocoa  
> 1 piece of oranges  
> 1 tsp of sugar
> 
> Combine the sugar and cocoa powder in a saucer. Dampen the outside rim of a chilled cocktail glass by rubbing the orange piece around it, and rim with cocoa powder. Stir together the Absolut kurant and godiva with ice in a mixing glass, and strain into the prepared glass. Serve.
> 
> (Personally I would not use Hershey's chocolate as it is way too chalky for me, but up to you! I prefer Galaxy or Lindt chocolate for drinks hot and cold.)


	10. Absolut Train Wreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "By the summons, Reno, you're a fuckin' basket case." He sighed to his reflection and dropped his hands to his packet of smokes, lit up and leaned against the railing, hands holding on tightly.

**two years later - 18.09.0010**

"Just get the damned thing." Reno bitched from the helicopter as Tseng and Elena were in the Northern Crater looking for Jenova's head. That horrible thing had caused so much death, destruction and mayhem Reno did not want to be anywhere near it. Only the fact that it might hold a key to curing Rufus of his incurable geostigma had prompted him to even come here.

He started his descent, but heard gunshots, grunts of pain and a gasp of horror and he feared for his friends on the ground. He did not fully land, Elena threw something into the cockpit and then went running back out into the gloom.

"Reno! Get out of here!" She yelled back over her shoulder. "Tseng!"

"Who the hell is that?" Reno asked, worry lacing his voice.

"Go!" Elena screamed and he cursed under his breath, but followed her demand and lifted the bird into the air and headed away, hating himself for leaving them behind. He got back to Healen Lodge which is where Rufus had chosen as his place of convalescence and base of operations since the fall of Shin-Ra Company, in the mountain side between Edge and the Chocobo Ranch.

He had had a rough couple of years, first with being injured in his escape from Diamond Weapon's attack, then in being kidnapped by Mutten and then enduring Kilmister's experiments before the Turks were able to locate him. They had all been somewhat frantic to find him when he had been missing.

If anything, he seemed to value his Turks even more than before after Reno had simply stated that Rufus had not fired them when they tried to figure out what to do after meteor fall. They had saved his life yet again - but the one time they had been unable to be with him, he had been kidnapped and nearly starved to death. He had tried to save people and witnessed them dying in front of him. He would _never_ forget seeing Pamela die. It still made his gut twist when he remembered it. The only other person he had trusted was Judd, but it was time to let him find his own life now.

Reno knew of this as Rufus had told him one night when Reno was keeping watch and Rufus had been unable to sleep. Afterwards, Reno had sneaked him his hip flask and that had allowed Rufus to sleep that night.

Right now, though, he was half wishing they had all walked away when Rufus had been treated in Kalm. He could have avoided shit like this...but then, who would have kept the Remnants away from Jenova if they had?

He touched down and went past the old people in the Lodge who thought of the Shin-Ra residents as children playing at having a company and in to see Rufus and handed over the precious package.

He gave a debrief and Rufus seemed strained at the news Reno had had to flee and leave Tseng and Elena behind, but Reno blinked in shock at Rufus' next statement.

"I believe Tifa Lockhart has rebuilt her Seventh Heaven."

"I...yeah. I 'ad heard that." Reno said with a slight squeak to his voice he pretended to cough away rather than being feelings tugging at him. He had been doing well at keeping himself so busy he did not think of her.

Well, not as much, anyway. Rude looked at him silently, but Reno could read him like a book. He knew what the big man was thinking.

"While most of the populace is unaware of the part Strife and his rag tag group played, they can still be useful to us. Bring Cloud Strife to me, I believe he lives with her at the bar." The metaphorical knife in Reno's gut twisted.

Reno nodded and left the room, leaning against the wooden railing outside and breathing for a few minutes, focusing on his breath in and breath out, regulating himself where he could before snapping his PHS up in hand and dialling before he lost his nerve. It rang several times before someone picked up.

"Hello, Strife Delivery Service. You name it, we deliv-"

"Er. Hey." He said, failing at any kind of suaveness or being smooth at placing this call.

"May I ask who’s calling?" She asked, curiously.

"You don' remember me, yo? I'm hurt." He said, trying to sound like his normal, irreverent self.

"Yeah, I remember you, _yo_." She said with a slightly teasing tone and his heart beat a little faster at hearing her voice again. "You and Rude never came to visit my new bar."

"Uh, right. We ain't in Edge much at all, yeah?"

"Oh? Where did you go?"

"Well, we foun' the Pres and got him to a place to recover from 'is injuries. We all live here now. At Healen Lodge - near the Mythril Mines."

"Ah I see. So, you stayed with Shin-Ra?"

"Figured I may as well. Still gotta feed meself an' keep a roof an' all that. Rude'd want me t' say hey for him."

"Hey back. Tell him I hope he is well."

"I will." He prodded at the railing in front of him. "As lovely as it is speakin' to ya again, I actually called for Strife."

"He's not here." Her voice sounded stiff suddenly and that piqued his interest.

"On a delivery?" He asked.

"No idea. Probably." Well, that sounded off. Was there trouble in paradise?

"Boss-man wanted to hire 'im fer a job. Wants 'im to come to Healen."

"I'll pass on your message." There was a long pause and she asked, hesitantly. "Reno?"

"Yeah, 'm here. Uh. How's the bar?" There were files still on everyone, but Rude had protected Reno from Tifa's file surreptitiously as it had seemed she had chosen Strife. There had been no specific need for him to know any of the details and open up old wounds, until now.

"Good. Marlene lives here with me with Barret back in Corel working on getting their coal industry back up and running and I kinda adopted a little boy. Cloud brought him home one day and I kept him. His name is Denzel."

"I'm glad fer ya. I know ya wanted kids." Another strained pause, they both remembered when Tifa had admitted she could not have any of her own and Reno's cheeks flamed. Luckily no one could see it out here.

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess I'd better let ya get back. Thirsty customers an' all." He said, though hanging up was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Not as many as I'd like. Perhaps you and Rude can drop by sometime." She offered.

"Yeah. He'd...uh... _we'd_ like that." Reno said awkwardly as she chuckled and said her goodbyes. She hung up and he looked at his reflection in his PHS screen. 

"By the summons, Reno, you're a fuckin' basket case." He sighed to his reflection and dropped his hands to his packet of smokes, lit up and leaned against the railing, hands holding on tightly.

"You done?" Rude asked as he came outside.

"Yeah. Just needed a minute." He confirmed, dragging on his cigarette.

"How is she?"

"Good. Says 'hey' to ya." Rude smiled at that. "So, she's kinda got a kid now. Two?"

"Yes." Rude confirmed, he knew. Though he still liked her, his crush had faded somewhat under his love for his partner. Just as Reno was always fighting for him, protecting him and trying to advance Rude's affections - like when he had asked Tifa out on his behalf those years past - he did the same. 

Rude recognised that though he liked Tifa, Reno had it _bad_. Where Rude had a long-standing crush and had never managed to go on that promised date with her, Reno was head over heels in love and they had been physical on one occasion. He could admire from afar - he wanted Reno to get the chance to at least confess. It would then be in the capable hands of the lady herself.

If she rejected him, he had a real chance at getting over her instead of this perpetual limbo his affections had been in since the original Seventh Heaven...and if she accepted him, well. That would be something. Either way, he wanted his best friend to get some resolution. Rude had got over a broken heart before, Reno just liked to pretend he _had_ no heart.

The redhead stubbed his cigarette out in the tray and turned to go back inside and report to Rufus.

**one day later - 19.09.0010**

Reno found himself outside and calling Tifa again the next morning as Cloud had neither been in touch by PHS nor turned up for the job details.

"Hello?"

"Yo."

"Oh, hi Reno."

"Wanted to see if you go' through ta Spiky."

"I left him a voicemail, I'll try again for you."

"Thanks, 'preciate it. Hopefully he'll pick up this time, Pres is sayin' its urgent."

"No chance of that. He never picks up when I call." Tifa admitted and sounded a little bitter.

"He don'? But I though' you two were..."

"No. Not like that, but its a long story." Tifa said and Reno's heart skipped a beat.

"Maybe the expert mixologist is th' one who needs a sympathetic ear this time?" Reno offered.

"Yeah, maybe." She laughed. "Its fine, really."

"Rude were happy you thought of 'im." Slightly inane thing to say but that had thrown him for a loop and he did not quite know how to handle it.

"Tell him the invitation is standing." She said and he knew they had run out of time or things to discuss with one another.

"Yeah. Tell Strife to get his butt here ASAP, yeah?"

"I will. Bye, Reno."

"Bye, Tifa." She hung up first again and he did not know what to make of it. He went back inside and just as he was telling Rufus that Cloud had two voicemails telling him to get here, the Lodge PHS rang. At a gesture from Rufus, Reno picked up.

"Yo." He greeted, expecting it to be Strife, but it was not. It was Kadaj.

"Where's Mother?" Reno felt a shiver go through him, the kid was a creepy mix of far too young and far too old. He had the temperament of an angry toddler, but he was very dangerous.

"Fuck if I know, yeah?" Reno retorted and the other two in the room stiffened, realising who was on the other end. Reno at least had _some_ PHS manners usually. "She's your ma, you find 'er."

"Don’t tell me you’re leading me on? Because I think you do have Mother there. No need to shout. I don’t want to talk to you any more. Put the president on." Reno was more than happy to pass it over and he handed it to Rufus, who fobbed the kid off and turned to Reno.

"Where's Cloud?"

"Tifa said 'e never picks up calls but she left him two voicemails. She's gon' try again fer ya."

"Go to the church in Midgar. I understand he has been seen there often." Rufus said and Reno sighed, but agreed and went off, Rude staying behind to watch over the President with Elena and Tseng out of the picture.

Reno went and got in his car, it would be a more calming way to travel than helicopter and he'd prefer not to draw any attention which the chopper likely would - he did not want the Remnants knowing what he was up to. He tossed himself into the old convertible he had had souped up to give extra speed and power, flicked on a loud and belligerent tune before lighting a cigarette and pealing out of Healen Lodge towards Edge.

"Excuse me, oh pardon me I’m still sticky on the inside  
There comes a time when all I do  
Is sit around in contemplation and curse my situation  
I’m just too bored for normal news  
Be careful of what you wish for, impossible to just ignore  
One last time is all I need  
To get my laughing stocks in order - they’re on the rise this quarter  
Beware of certain friends who sell you out when everything is free  
I know what I am to all of you  
And I’ve got all these other things to do~" He sang along, tapping the wheel as he sped down the highway between Healen and thought the song was actually somewhat apt for his current turmoil.

As he sped past a car going the opposite way, he thought to himself that when this imminent threat of the Remnants was done, he was going to request a long holiday and go sort his head out once and for all. 

Time whipped by as the road got shorter and he took the turn to avoid Edge and headed for old Midgar. He got as close as he could through the scrap to the church and he locked up his car securely. There were still bandits around this region, but they would find themselves regretting it if they tried to do anything to his car. His mechanics had done a lot, but Rude had added a few tricks of his own.

He walked on, mag-rod in hand just in case and got close to the church, he only had to take out two Hedgehog Pies on the way and he pushed the doors to the church open. It was even more ruinous than it had been before meteor fall, but he knew that already. He had been here a couple of times while still looking for the kidnapped Rufus and as the foursome had gone around changing the pass codes to any Shin-Ra facilities to protect the assets - and secrets - of the company, but he had not been here in a year now.

His gut twisted as he stood at the edge of the flower circle and sighed. He went to move away and look to see if there was any sign of Strife, but he turned and saw a female silhouette in the light of the doorway.

"Reno?"

"Tifa?" He asked, surprised as the woman stepped forward and he could see her properly. It looked like she had cut her hair a bit, though it was still long, and she had changed up her outfit. She still looked breath taking and he felt his heart skip a beat as he looked upon her for the first time in two years. She had a ribbon tied around her arm as well.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Same's you, maybe?" She nodded.

"I wanted to come and see if he was here." She admitted "I like to come here sometimes to remember Aerith."

"Yeah, me too. I haven' been back in a while though."

"I was going to bring Marlene with me, thought it would help convince Cloud to come home, but as he isn't here I'm glad I didn't. Not sure I could take the disappointment in her eyes."

"I thought he lived with you an' the kids?" Reno asked, curiously and wanting to follow this interesting thread further, even though he felt a stab of guilt when she looked at the floor, sadness suffusing her features. It did not last long, morphing into anger that the idiot had everything he wanted and yet was making her unhappy.

"We tried that, but I guess he never thought of us as a real family." She said.

"What sort of idiot leaves a girlfriend like _you_ a' home?" Reno scoffed and Tifa looked up at him and looked him right in the eyes.

"I'm not his girlfriend. I never was."

"..."

"Reno?"

"I...you ain't with Strife?" He asked, sure he had just hallucinated. That could not be right..?

"No. I thought for a time I was but, no. I'm not with him." She confirmed.

It seemed his body grasped the concept before his brain did as within a second of those words leaving her lips, he had scooped her into his arms, feeling her skin against his, her irresistible breasts crushed against his own lithe frame, her mouth yielding to his as everything he had bottled up for so long poured out of him and into her through his touch.

He moaned as she responded, kissing him back and he let himself melt into the moment, pressing their flesh together and then he suddenly stopped and pulled himself back, stepping away from her. He was breathing hard, as was she and he stared at her.

"I...I shoudn'a done that." He apologised, worrying he had upset her, overstepped the mark.

"Reno?" He looked up fearfully; but she stepped in to him again, looking up into his eyes. "I did not stop you. How long have you felt this way?"

"Since I woke up wit' ya. Nev'r done that before." He told her, laying himself bare. Rufus and Rude'd be proud...as would Aerith.

"I think maybe I did, too. I just did not realise it for a long time. I told myself I hated you for a while, but I was kidding myself. Trying to protect myself. I think it started to change in Wutai." Her eyes sparkled with embarrassment mingled with determination to get this out. "When orders stopped being orders."

"Ow." Reno had just pinched himself and looked at Tifa with disbelief, she, on the other hand was looking amused at his reaction. "I really thought you an' Strife were an item, so I kep' ma distance."

"So did I for a while. We grew close during our journey, but I guess we never took that next step and then he just up and left us." She told him in quite a matter-of-fact way. "Afterwards, I was really sad and I felt abandoned - but I had to soldier on for the kids. I started to realise it was just _nice_. Nothing more. No spark."

"Oh." What to say to that? Though he did catch on to the dual meaning and a little part of him did a happy jig inside.

"If there had never been you, I might've put up with it for longer, not knowing it could be different." She admitted, though her cheeks flushed a very fetching pink. Reno opened his mouth, but nothing came out and Tifa shook her head, seemingly having gone as far as she could before embarrassment got the better of her.

"I heard you helped evacuate Midgar." She said to change the subject and he nodded.

"Had to try an' save people if we could."

"I knew there was a good person underneath it all."

"Hey. Better keep that quiet, yeah?" He smirked at her, trying to reset himself a little from the complete mindfuck that was this conversation and they just looked at each other for a long moment.

"Wha' does this mean?" He asked, a little scared of her answer.

"Honestly, I have no idea...but..."

"But?"

"But I guess I'd like to see if it does mean anything." She said and he smiled. The part of him that had always run from the slightest hint of a relationship or any kind of personal commitment had gone entirely silent.

"I'd like that too, yeah?" He reached his hand up to cup her cheek. "Can I kiss ya?"

"Yes, Reno. You can." She said and he smirked, before leaning in, his name on her lips being the icing on the cake.

He brought his lips down to hers and kissed her softly, gently, feeling her out and thinking that he might just be the luckiest bastard on the face of the planet right now. She kissed him back, both of them a little hesitant at first, but then the kiss deepened and their attraction and newly confessed feelings seemed to drive them roughshod over any fluttering of nervousness.

They clutched at one another as they kissed, his right hand snaking around her backside as hers went around his neck. He broke the kiss only long enough to murmur against her lips.

" _Fuck_ , Tifa, I'd missed this." She was not given a chance to reply as he kissed her again, his left hand tangled in her hair as he tried to tell her though his touch the feelings that had been coursing through his veins as he just simply did not know how to articulate them any other way - and he did not want to put pressure on the whatever this was right now.

They nearly toppled over, so wrapped up in each other as they were and he guided them gently to the flowers and lay her down, stretching out over her.

"I think Aerith would tell you off for stepping on the flowers." Tifa chuckled as she looked up at him.

"I think she'd forgive me, just this once."

"Oh? I seem to recall her telling me she told you off for fighting in here."

"That was before she realised how I fel'. She were rootin' for me." He told her and Tifa looked at him, surprised for a moment. Then she started to laugh.

"Oh goodness, so many things make sense now." Tifa giggled and he looked at her curiously, but enjoying the carefree look on her face, he had not seen that in years. "Just some things she said or looking like she wanted to say something and didn't."

"We can move if ya like, but you'd pro'ly get splinters in yer delicious butt."

"We couldn't have that." Tifa agreed and their lips met again, more heated this time and their hands started to move on one another, loosening buttons and wriggling clothing out of the way. His jacket ended up a few feet away, his trousers shimmied down his legs as her top got unzipped, her shorts wriggled down and she kicked off one boot as he ripped his shirt off and she got her shorts off of one leg.

Half dressed as they both were, overcome with their feelings and the needs their bodies had for one another; denied for so long, they did not waste time. She pulled him down to her as he went to toe his boots off and he gave up, letting her draw him in and he lifted her knee as he claimed her lips again and then he sheathed himself within her, the kiss breaking as they both gasped with the pleasure of being joined once again.

"Reno..." She moaned and he kissed her neck as he started to thrust, angling her just so, so that he could pound into her with reckless abandon and sate their mutual need; but also so that his lower torso rubbed against her clitoris as he did so, heightening what she would be feeling from this stolen and charged moment.

He let all his pent-up sexual energy out as they rutted together with abandon, he was a little careful with her, but did not treat her like she was made of glass. She was a powerful and tough world-class fighter who would win in a one-on-one between them despite his skills, she did not need to be handled like a virginal damsel.

She scratched her short nails down his back and he broke the kiss to look down at her, growling with pleasure and then he whined so loud it would have echoed off the walls if the place was not a roofless ruin when she yanked hard on his rat-tail, nearly undoing him right then and there.

He rolled them so that she was atop him, his back pressed against the soft flowerbed and he looked up at her, hunger in his eyes as they roved over her voluptuous body.

She put her hands either side of his head, her breasts hanging in his face and his whole body vibrated in pleasure - and then she started to roll her hips.

"Summons, Tifa..." He moaned, smacking his head back against the ground and she pulled back enough to smirk at him and she did it again. He brought his hands up and grabbed a generous butt cheek each and he moved his hips in concert with hers as she took exactly what pleasure she wanted from him and he shut his brain off and let it wash over him. He looked at her with such love and desire that it spurred her on to greater heights.

He knew he would not last much longer, so he let go of her backside with his left hand and he started to manipulate her clitoris as she rode him and he watched as she built up to her crescendo and she hit a second after leaning down to snatch at his lips and she let out a muffled groan as he brought her to her peak; two seconds later, he hit his own and he clutched at her backside with his right, digging his fingers in as his left slammed into the ground beside him as he released so hard he thought for a split second he might pass out from the sheer pleasure of the moment.

They bucked together, bodies wracked with pleasure and then they both sighed and relaxed. Tifa nestled her head in the crook of his neck and he tangled his hands in her hair as he caught his breath.

"I'm so glad I decided to leave Marlene at home," she chuckled and he did too as the words registered.

"Mmm, me too." He kissed her again and then they knew they needed to get up. They extricated themselves from one another and sorted out their clothing situation.

"I should check around then head home, though." She said as their senses returned to them.

"Yeah, I gotta go report to Rufus." He nodded, not wanting to leave but he did not want to ruin this thing that they had found. "Can I...PHS number?"

"Sure." She chuckled at his lack of smoothness in asking and she pulled out her PHS and they programmed their numbers into each other's device.

He took his back and then he kissed her again, letting her presence suffuse his body and mind.

"I'll call tonigh'?" He asked as he pulled away and looked into her red eyes.

"I'll look forward to it." They broke apart and he left with a spring in his step. Later, he would wish he had lingered even a few minutes more as he was in his car and around the corner just before a motorbike entered the area from the other side with a muscular silver-haired man clad in leather atop it.

Reno drove recklessly fast back to Healen and he swaggered in to report to Rufus that Strife had not been in the church, but the pair looked at him with suspicion. He was in far too good a mood.

"What has you in such a chipper mood?" Rufus asked when the report was done, which had been edited to not include Tifa's presence.

"Felt good ta get out and drive, wind in ma' hair, yadda yadda." He waved it off and went outside for a cigarette.

He had just finished his cigarette when Strife pulled in and walked up the walkway to the Shin-Ra Cabin. Strife's loss was his opportunity. Tifa was not his girlfriend yet, but if he got his way, she would be soon enough. He smirked to himself and flicked the butt away.

There was a very brief scuffle that Reno lost handily, but he had not been trying at all, just wanted to see if Strife still had a fighter's reflexes - but Strife shut the door on him and locked him out.

"Okay. So you're still good." He called through the door and then a moment later as he knew Rude would be posturing added "Yeah, Rude! Lookin' sharp!"

Reno could hear through the open window and Rufus did his best to convince Cloud to join them and help in the issue with the Remnants. Cloud was having little of the speech, though Reno thought it was pretty good.

"I’d never keep a secret. Not from a comrade. You must want to learn all you can about the stigma? Naturally, for the sake of those orphans you live with. Surely you long to see the smiles return to their faces? All we want in the end is to rebuild our world, Cloud." Rufus said and Reno knew he would be holding out his hand with a show of the stigma on his wrist. Rufus always had been a master manipulator.

"But I…" Cloud sounded conflicted. Reno figured this was why Tifa had got fed up and wanted to move on - this hesitance and indecision.

"Come on Cloud. Think about it. Together we could rebuild Shin-Ra!" He blurted out, too happy with everything today to think before he spoke.

"Not interested." Cloud stormed out of Healen and Reno winced as the two inside the cabin called his name, both annoyed.

"Oops?" He shrugged and Rude shook his head, but Rufus was displeased.

"Think before you speak, Reno. With Tseng out of action, you are the Acting Director. Act like it."

"Sorry, Boss." Reno apologised, thankful that Rufus was tired and wanted to wash his hands as he tried to do every two hours due to the stigma that occasionally leaked. Rude wheeled him into his room, where he sorted himself out, he did not like them helping him to wash and wholly resented when they had to help him in and out of the bath or shower. They were all professional about it, never saying a word, but it still rankled.

The stigma had taken its toll, on top of the damage he had suffered first with the Diamond Weapon attack and then being trapped underground for as long as he had been. He might outwardly heal one day if they could find a cure for the stigma, but he would never be the same again.

"Now we just gotta find Elena an' the director." He said as he threw himself onto the couch as Rude re-entered. "The other employees give ya any leads?"

"No. Nothing yet." Rude walked to the window in silence and looked out. 

"Who’d'a thunk? A lot of Shinra’s people actually returned to work! Now that’s dedication. I’m tellin’ ya, this could be a fresh start!"

"Well, those left alive have a lot to atone for."

"Two years already. Seems a lot longer'n that. What a nightmare, huh? The world was nearly obliterated, and _we_ were the obliterators. Seriously, though – how are we ever supposed to atone for that? Too bad the director’s not around, you know? Still, I'm in a damn good mood t'day. Nothin' gonna ruin that." He added, looking like the cat that had got the cream.

"Elena too." Rude sat beside Reno on the couch even though the smaller man took up most of the space.

"Hope they’re alive…"

"They are. Tseng’s just like the president. They’re kinda like cats. Nine lives, you know."

"You got that right! He'd never've survived Rollin' Rock without us and a shitload of luck."

The next thing Reno knew, the door was opened and Kadaj walked in. The Turks leaped from their seats, Reno's mag-rod extended and Rude's fists up. Rufus wheeled back into the room just as Rude got knocked down, winded. Reno attacked, but the Remnant was too fast even for him and he injured him as well with the dual bladed sword he carried, knocking him to the floor.

He groaned in pain and thought maybe he blacked out for a moment as Kadaj was talking to Rufus, trying to push himself to his feet, but he was in too much pain.

 _Tifa, please be okay._ He thought, wondering if he might die here at the hands of Kadaj when Rufus did not give him what he wanted. He felt himself passing out as Kadaj left, Rufus picking up his PHS and summoning a doctor in here.

He did not know what the time was, but he awoke with Rude and Rufus looking down at him, one of the doctors putting away a green glowing materia orb - looked like revival.

"You okay?" He immediately asked the pair and they nodded, Reno sighed in relief, then got a panicked expression and sat up, grabbing for his PHS. "What if e's gone after Seventh Heaven? If 'e knows Cloud lives there..."

He tried the Seventh Heaven number as the doctor left them alone again, but there was no answer and it rang out. He dialled Tifa's personal number, but it went to voicemail. He tried the Seventh Heaven number again, frantic.

"No answer. Boss?"

"Go." Rufus understood the request and allowed it. Kadaj would not be back so soon and the Turks hot footed it out of there and jumped in Rude's car after a quick quarrel on the run. Rude had maintained that Reno would get them killed driving recklessly so he had acquiesced as he was in a hurry and had no time to argue.

Rude drove like he had a lead foot, but he was still safer than Reno would likely have been and the redhead used the time to try the number again. On the fourth time he swore so violently, Rude glanced over at him.

"Go to the church." He ordered.

"Got it." He took the next turning and asked quietly, not wanting to set Reno off. "When did you get Tifa's PHS number?"

"This afternoon." He admitted.

"Explains your good mood earlier."

"She were in the church lookin' fer Cloud when I were." He said but then clammed up. The rest part of him wanted to scream from the rooftops, but he was also a little scared she might change her mind.

"You think she might still be there?"

"Worth checkin' and its on the way to Edge." They pulled in to the scrap and Rude drove a bit more carefully as the terrain demanded, pulling up right outside the church and they threw themselves from the vehicle and ran inside...and Reno gasped in shock at seeing both Tifa and Cloud in here, unconscious and curled into one another in the flower bed. The church was in much worse condition than he had left it.

"There's been a fight. Those pews weren't smashed up earlier." Reno told Rude as he ran forward and fell to his knees beside her. He quickly checked for breath and a pulse. She was okay, just unconscious and he let out a relieved breath Rude had only heard whenever Reno had ascertained one of the Turks or Rufus was okay.

Seeing her unconscious and beaten up like this, where mere hours earlier they had brought each other to such pleasure twisted in his gut and he stroked her hair from her face.

Rude lifted Cloud into his arms and turned away, seeming to realise his partner needed a moment. As soon as Rude's back was turned, he kissed Tifa's cheek gently and then the corner of her mouth before he pulled her carefully up in his arms and followed Rude.

"The box is gone. There were a box here earlier." Reno told Rude as they left the church. "I'm guessin' our fighters took it."

Cloud was put into the front seat by Rude as Reno gently got Tifa in the back seat and cradled her, Rude driving them out of Midgar and to Edge. Reno stroked her hair and hoped she would awaken soon.

They got to the bar soon after, only two miles from Midgar to Edge and they carried the unconscious pair inside and found what seemed to be the kids' room judging by the doodles on the wall and the twin beds. They put them on a bed each and searched for the kids. No one outside had seen them since some guys on motorbikes had roared through, but that was all the intel they could get right now. They re entered the room and waited.

Cloud came to first and looked around. Reno and Rude watched as he got up to check on Tifa.

"You know you're pretty heavy." Reno said even though he had left that part to Rude.

"Weren't there some kids living with you?" Rude asked the blond, who had tensed at their voices.

"'Coz they ain't here." Cloud looked at the floor at his words and Rude spoke, sounding incredulous.

"You don't care?"

"I just..." Cloud looked back at Tifa and trailed off even though Rude looked exasperated and Reno's eyes might as well have been drilling a hole in his head. He was inexplicably angry with the man. Sure, his being like this had pushed Tifa away and towards his own arms - but he was angry she had gone through all this. He had started to think better of Strife, too.

"Ugh. You're a real handful, yo." He snapped and left the room, Rude surprising him by slamming it angrily behind him.

"Fuckin' idiot." Reno muttered as they went down the stairs.

"Those kids deserve better. _Tifa_ deserves better." Rude stated.

"Too damn right, Rude. We shoulda been by before, maybe we coulda helped."

"We're helping now."

"Part o' me don't even wanna give 'im the kick up the arse he sorely needs...but that's the selfish part."

"We do what we need to, to keep each other, to keep Rufus, to keep Tifa safe." Rude said as they got back in the car. "And to get Tseng and Elena back."

"Damn right." Reno agreed and they drove away, looking for a lead.

A few hours later, they headed back to the bar with their intel and they silently entered the room unnoticed as Tifa was now awake and giving Cloud a dressing down. He was relieved she was awake and seemingly unhurt.

"There's no cure." Cloud had said to her and it now made sense as to why Cloud had left them. He had Geostigma. Reno still thought he was an idiot.

"Yeah, but that's not stopping Denzel, is it? Don't run - let's fight it together. We can help each other, I know we can."

"..."

"I guess that only works for real families." She sounded so hurt.

"Tifa...I'm not fit to help anyone. Not my family, not my friends. Nobody."

"Dilly-dally, shilly shally." Cloud had looked up at her fed up and dismissive comment and she repeated it, looking hard at him. "Dilly-dally, shilly shally."

"I think she wan's you to move on, man." He could not help himself and he interjected, the pair looking up and seeing Reno and Rude standing there.

"Did you find them?" Tifa asked, urgently, immediately wanting to know where her kids were.

"No, on'y a witness. Kadaj's gang took the kids. They 'ad Marlene and a buncha kids with the stigma. A box too. Said they saw 'em round the corner from here."

"Where are they?" Cloud asked him and Rude replied before Reno could - which was rare. He was furious, Reno knew. He loathed the Remnants not just for hurting Reno, Tseng, Elena and threatening Rude himself. He loathed them for hurting Tifa and for daring to go after innocent kids. That was something Rude could not abide and it had formed most of the big man's nightmares about the plate drop - and a big part of the reason why Reno had wanted to do it himself.

"They're at their base now - The Forgotten City."

"Go." Cloud commanded the Turks, who both ignored him. "I have to talk to Rufus."

"Pfft, you already had the chance to do tha' and ya fucked off." Reno muttered, sarcastically.

"Stop running!" Tifa called out to Cloud before he could pick a fight with Reno. "I know. Even if you find the kids, you might not be able to help them. Maybe something will happen that can never un-happen. That scares you, doesn’t it? But you need to think about now. Really take it in."

Reno felt awkward and tried to leave the room, but Rude physically stopped him and turned him around to deal with this. If he wanted to be around Tifa, he needed to listen to all of it. Awkward though it may be. This was where Rude could be _his_ wingman. Reno pulled a face at him, both not even noticed by the other pair.

"Look at you! You think you’ve got it so damn hard. Well, you hate being alone, so let people in! Sure you might not answer the phone, but I don’t see you throwing it away either."

"You go. The base is all yours." Reno concedes the fight to Cloud.

"Which is it? A memory, or us?" Tifa asked.

"Tifa..."

"Go." She said and turned away from Cloud. Rude followed him out and left Reno with her.

"He'll find 'em. Might be an idiot, but 'e's an idiot with a sword and much as I hate to admit it, he's good with it." He said and sat on the bed beside her. She turned into him with a soft sob and he held her. Normally he'd high tail it away from a crying woman, but he held her gently and let her cry it out.

"I want my babies back." She hiccupped and he cupped her face and looked at her solemnly.

"We'll get them back. All them kids. I promise. Shin-Ra'll help."

"Kind of an ironic thing to comfort me with." She laughed through her tears.

"Did it work?"

"Yes. Oddly enough." He kissed her softly, using his thumb to wipe away her tears. They heard Rude coming up the stairs and broke apart.

"You want food?" Rude asked. 

"We was gonna grab some take out, you want in?"

"Sure. I don't want to cook, but I should really eat, keep my strength up." She decided.

"I'll do it." Rude offered and they figured out an order and the other two went down to the bar as Rude called it in for delivery.

"The Forgotten City is quite far away, it'll take Cloud a couple'a days to get there an' back with the kids." Reno said as Tifa pulled out three glasses.

"Yeah. I think I'll be wound up and terrified until they're back in my arms." She told him and Rude came down the stairs.

"They will be." Rude promised. "Reno, you should stay here. I'll go back after food and watch over the President. If that's okay with you, Tifa."

Tifa looked surprised and looked at Reno, a small smile playing about her lips.

"Yeah, that's okay with me." A thrill went through Reno and he caught the smug look on Rude's face and knew he'd done it on purpose.

"I'm going to stay closed tonight, but I can offer you each a drink on the house for your help today."

"Whatever ya wanna make us, yeah?" Reno suggested.

A dastardly smirk crossed Tifa's face and she pulled some bottles off of the shelf and started mixing in two shakers.

"Ooh, variety." Reno watched eagerly to see what she would make.

"Most of the recipes I make are ones from a book my mother had. She used to mix drinks because she liked pairing flavours, but some of them were of her own invention." Tifa admitted. "Makes me feel like I'm keeping her memory alive when I mix."

"Explains why you care so much about it." Rude mused.

"It also soothes me when I get worked up." She told them, shaking the mixtures expertly. "And right now, I need to keep my hands busy or I'll lose my mind."

She sliced up a couple of limes and started to assemble the drinks. The two in tall glasses with soda in she split, one glass went to Rude and one for herself.

"A Cuba Libre." She told him. "Figured you'd like it, it is a Costa del Sol favourite."

"Thank you." Rude said, amazed and touched that she remembered that he had once mentioned his father had been from there the very first time they had met. 

"What abou' me?" Reno asked and she smirked and handed a vodka drink to him.

"An Absolut Train Wreck." Rude snorted soda up his nose and Reno looked at Tifa, pretended to be wounded and she just chuckled at him and sipped her drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absolut Train Wreck
> 
> 1/2 oz of Absolut vodka  
> 1/2 oz of Absolut Kurant vodka  
> 1/2 oz of Absolut Citron Vodka  
> 1 1/2 oz of Cranberry Juice
> 
> Add the ingredients to a cocktail shaker half-filled with ice cubes. Shake well, pour into a cup, and serve.
> 
> Cuba Libre
> 
> ½ lime  
> 50ml rum (either works, I usually use dark rum)  
> 100ml cola  
> ice
> 
> Cut ½ a lime into four small wedges. Squeeze the juice from two of the wedges into a tall glass. Drop the remaining wedges into the glass and fill with ice. Pour in the rum then fill up with cola and stir gently. 
> 
> Song Reno sings:
> 
> "Rose Red Violent Blue (This Song Is Dumb & So Am I)" - Stone Sour (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lv5uC6cfO5c)


	11. Lavender Vodka Spritzer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're awful." She could not help but laugh though, which is something she had not thought she would do at all with her kids missing. Had Reno not been here with her all day, she would have moped, cried and stressed herself out worrying. She had not forgotten them for a moment, but this was a much healthier way of dealing with it. Until there was something she _could_ do, there was little point worrying herself to literal sickness. No, the instant she was able to do something, she would be there - healthy and ready to go.

**one day later - 19.09.0010**

Tifa awoke in the circle of Reno's arms and though it felt odd, being in a bed with someone as she stirred to wakefulness, it was something she figured she could get used to. She turned around a little and looked upon his slumbering face.

His smirks were gone, his eyes were not bright and teasing, even his tattoos seemed softer as he breathed in and out rhythmically, a little sigh escaping him as he snuggled in to her more closely.

She flicked a red lock of hair back from his strikingly handsome face and pressed a soft, tender kiss to the corner of his lips and they twitched up in response for a moment. She remembered the look on his face when she had invited him to stay in her room, having half-expected her to relegate him to the spare room as they were not yet officially a couple.

She had invited him in, found him a spare toothbrush and they had showered and changed for bed. He had nothing with him, so had just got into bed naked, she had put on an old tee shirt she had and while they had originally intended to sleep, the tee had found its way on to the floor at some point and Tifa had been able to truly indulge herself. Reno had obliged by completely living up to the reputation he had amongst the staff at Shin-Ra and brought her the moon and the stars.

She wondered what it _did_ mean. Would she be reunited with Marlene and Denzel and introduce them to another man in her life? Was this whole thing a terrible idea?

"Mmm, Tifa." Reno fluttered his eyes open and when he settled those soft blues on her, she realised that terrible idea or not, she _wanted_ this. She wanted _him_.

They would be seen as an odd couple, though he was likely used to that being partnered with Rude all these years. His 'side' would likely be more accepting than hers, but she had given so much of herself these past few years. Looking after them all, becoming the 'mum' of the group as they travelled, being the one to pull Cloud up over and over and over again. She had taken on Denzel - and was happy to have done so - but she had done it because Cloud could not raise the orphan boy without her help. She had taken on Marlene when Barret raced off to Corel to find oil...she gave and gave and gave and now it was time for her to get something back.

She had plenty of money since their travels, all of them did and she had used a lot of her cut to build and set up this bar and home for her little family. She had to ensure the kids were fed and kept warm and in good clothing. Her stock had cost money to bring in and she was yet to see a profit from her huge investment...but that would come eventually. 

They had unanimously decided to give Aerith's cut of the Gil to Elmyra and the woman had cried, but then used the money to open up an orphanage in Kalm where she had chosen to settle, filling her home with many children who needed some one to love them and she had named it in honour of her daughter. Tifa liked to think she was living up to Elmyra and Aerith's kindness by doing the same for Marlene and Denzel.

What Tifa needed was to fill something _else_ inside of her when all the necessities of life were accounted for and taken care of. She needed someone to want _her_ , to love _her_. For everything that she was.

As Reno drew her in for a loving kiss, she thought that perhaps, she had finally found it. She let him pull her down and his kiss was languid and slow, he was still waking up, but it made every part of her tingle.

"Tifa..." He moaned her name softly and rolled them so he could look down upon her, her hair splayed out on the pillow behind her. "How do you look so beautiful when you wake up?"

"Sneaked out of bed to do my make up," she joked and he smirked and kissed his way down her jaw, her neck and to her right nipple, snaking his hands down her body as he went. He continued on, kissing down the underside of her breasts and down the plane of her toned stomach, finding the scar and kissing along it and his hands reached her backside as his mouth reached the juncture of her legs and he looked up at her, checking she was okay for him to continue.

She looked down at him lustily with her eyelashes sweeping down and he groaned at the sight as he pressed his lips to her clitoris and kissed it gently, then snaking his tongue out and delving into her vulva, teasing his tongue around to get her wet and it was a work of moments to achieve. He licked and kissed all across the whole of her clitoris, down the sensitive folds and slipped three fingers inside of her, to stroke at her walls as he rained down pleasure on her.

As she started to pant, he moved up to the most concentrated nub of her clit and lathed attention on it, letting her moans caress his ears and he crooked his fingers inside her and soon he had her at the brink and tipping over it, she cried out his name as she gushed and he lapped it up.

He stretched out over her, enjoying the sight of her experiencing her aftershocks and he was about to kiss her senseless again when his PHS rang.

"Ignore it." She moaned.

"Can't, its the Pres." He explained, looking at the screen.

"Ok." She said, laying back heavily against the sheets (though it was frustrating to get a call now, she was actually quite pleased to see he _did_ pick up when called) and he picked up the device with an annoyed expression for being interrupted. "Be quick."

"Ya got Reno." He said and looked down at Tifa and bit back a groan. She was flushed, pink and glowing and his morning wood erection twitched hopefully at the thought of getting some attention from her.

"Reno. I'm glad you are awake. Report in." Rufus said crisply and Reno eyed the beauty beneath him again and transferred the device to his right hand and he lowered his left to her and her eyes snapped open and she quickly brought her hand up and stuffed her mouth with it to stop any sound escaping as Reno teased at her lips with his fingers for the second time that morning. Her eyes flicked to the PHS and they darkened with lust when she realised what he was doing.

"All good here, Boss." Reno replied to the question.

"No attacks in the night?" He wanted to confirm.

"Nope, been smooth sailin' here, Boss. All good that end?"

"Rude is here." Which translated to yes, it was all fine.

"I was a little concerned the Remnants would return to the bar."

"I can assure ya, Tifa got no unwelcome guests in the night." He smirked at her and she fought the urge to both laugh and moan as he worked her so well. No _unwelcome_ guests, no, but one very welcome one.

"Good, I would be loath to lose a potential ally."

"I think she's perfectly on board with what I am doing here." Oh she was, except she was worried a moan would escape her as Reno was demonstrating how well he had learned her body already.

"I think you should stay there until Strife and the children return - or something else happens that may require our attention. Rude has it covered here and we are following up on a lead about Tseng and Elena."

"Good call, I think Tifa would appreciate having me at her beck and call until further notice." He thought he heard Rude choke in the background, Rufus must have him on speaker in the cabin.

"Reno..." Tifa could not stop that one slipping out, he was sending her mind afire and she was losing coherence.

"Ah, Boss, I think she might be comin', I should tend to her." Yep, Rude _definitely_ choked that time.

"Indeed. Are you all right Rude?"

"Water. Wrong way." Rude lied.

"Ok, check in later, Reno." Rufus hung up and Reno tossed his PHS to the side and Tifa moaned as soon as she realised she was able. Reno bent down to nibble her ear and she tensed as he licked her earlobe and he threw her headlong into her second orgasm of the morning. He could feel her clenching and unclenching around his fingers and she had her mouth open in a silent scream as her body convulsed in pleasure.

"You are the worst," she panted a long minute later, finally having regained her senses and her voice.

"Yep, s'why you love me." He teased.

"I love you, do I?" She asked with a chuckle and he looked her in the eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not, but _I_ love _you_." He told anyone he was interested in for the very first time ever and she froze and gaped at him as his words settled in.

"Reno..."

"If I said it, I meant it." He stated, feeling lighter for having said it but also terrified that he had done it too soon. When did one usually say such things? He had never said it to anyone except his Mum and, occasionally, Rude. Usually when drunk. 

Her eyes went wide and before he knew it, she was kissing him, pouring her own feelings in to it and his stomach did a weird little fluttering thing. It felt weird but nice. More than nice. It was full of sparks.

"I love you, too." She told him as they broke the kiss and he gave her a genuine smile and stretched out over her body. He held her gently as he slipped his length between her thighs and inside of her and when he was fully settled, he shifted his hips slowly and sensually.

She matched his slow and easy pace, realising that this was him making love to her and underscoring his words to her. She had made love before, but it was nothing like this. Cloud had not been bad - in fact, he had been quite good. A man with that much control over his own physical prowess and reserves of power focusing his efforts on her pleasure - yet it had not been _this_. It was nice, it was expected, it was lacking depth.

This was sparks, this was fire, this was _fireworks_. As they came together, his efforts at keeping himself paced with her paid off and she swore there were lights behind her eyes as they sank into mutual post-coital bliss.

They eventually moved, Tifa feeling pleasantly sore and she went into the shower first and sorted herself. He went in after her and she was surprised when she found he had opened the windows and made the bed. She went downstairs and got a couple of eggs each, some bacon strips and baked beans. She set a pot of water on to boil and fried up the bacon and heated up the beans.

Some oranges were juiced and she poached the eggs. By the time Reno came downstairs dressed in his Turk trousers and shirt, but without the jacket and goggles, she realised he only had the one outfit on him.

He seemed impressed at the breakfast and they ate together and talked about anything and everything, trying to keep her mind off her worry about Cloud, Marlene and Denzel.

"We should go shopping and buy you a change of clothes." She mused. "Unless you just wanna sit about while I put those on to wash?"

"Nah, we can go get some air." He agreed and they washed up the dishes and set them to dry before they went out. It seemed Reno had _some_ domestic habits, which was a surprise to Tifa.

They headed to the nearby shopping district and Reno picked up two changes of clothes and they found they had a lot of fun together, just shopping and talking without anything more physical than holding hands. They stopped at a café and had some coffee and cake for lunch.

As they walked back to the bar, which Tifa decided to leave closed tonight, Reno placed a quick check-in call to the Lodge. Everything was fine there, but they had reports coming in of the Remnants heading back to the Eastern Continent with a truck full of kids. They were expected the next day. Cloud had also been seen on his bike with a girl who fit Marlene's description.

Reno relayed this to Tifa and she had breathed carefully, he knew she was steadying herself.

"The kids are all accounted for." Reno told her and she had nodded. As he went upstairs to change, she placed a call to Barret to tell him Marlene was on her way back and he had relayed it out to the others that they thought the Remnants were heading to Edge for some nefarious purpose with estimated time of arrival the next day.

He came down with his dirty clothes as she had asked and she popped his Turk suit in the washer and they sat in her bar tending to some bits to help keep her mind busy and not dwelling.

She taught him how to make a base for a drink, explaining that if the others did all turn up, she would use it to quickly make a few pitchers for her friends rather than slaving behind the bar for all kinds of different orders.

"Cid is basically tea, whiskey or beer - but the others usually drink whatever I serve up."

"Even Vincent?" Reno asked, amusement lacing his voice.

"Even Vincent, he's surprisingly easy going with that sort of thing." She confirmed with a smile. "Grab two saucepans from the second cupboard over from the door to the utility room. One for you, one for me."

He did as requested and she popped water in the saucepan and put it on the gas to heat before laying out and washing her ingredients. He mimicked her actions in the second saucepan as he combined the water, sugar and blueberries and set it on to a medium-high heat, stirring to ensure the sugar all dissolved. He was paying careful attention to what he was doing as he could barely boil an egg without burning the kitchen down at home.

She put hers to a low simmer after ten minutes and he replicated it, the two of them chatting and telling little anecdotes as they did, adding the lavender sprigs.

"I picked these myself last time I visited Elmyra in Kalm."

"I heard she'd opened an orphanage there."

"Yeah."

"Dunno how she got the gil, but I'm glad for 'er."

"We gave it to her and thanks - by the way - for being the one to tell her. We would have but she already knew when we went to her. It was a bit easier as the first hit of her grief had worn down."

"You gave it to her?" He asked, amazed. Plus, he did not want to think about that day he had told the poor widow her beloved adopted daughter had been murdered by a madman.

"Yeah, we gathered a lot of Gil on our journey and we split it nine ways. She got Aerith's portion. I used mine for the bar, Reeve used his to start the W.R.O., Barret for his prospecting in Coral et cetera."

"Guess I didn' realise monsters dropped that much, yeah?"

"More than you'd think sometimes. Especially with no pockets." She agreed and smirked at him, which made him laugh.

She showed him how to strain the mixture into a jar and used the masher to squeeze every last drop from the berries without having bits of berry skin in the drink to ruin the texture and consistency.

"Now, this lot cools and then goes in the fridge." She told him, brandishing one of the four full mason jars at him. She set it by the window to cool and then put the others there as well. "So when they all show up wanting a drink, I can make batches with this."

"Beautiful, practical and a genius. I have hit pay dirt." He teased and drew her in for a sweet kiss.

"Flatterer. Anyway, time to start thinking about dinner."

"I'm takin' ya out." He announced. "I sneakily booked us a table at Rina's while you sorted out the laundry."

" _Rina's_? How did you get a table there? They usually book up months in advance." She asked, flabbergasted. He had been successful in blunting the edge of her worry all day and this was just so unexpected.

"I know the chef, yo." He beamed at her. He had pulled some strings and Rina had remembered him. She had set up a restaurant in Edge when Rufus was missing and decided to stay there when he was found, but a lot of her food got shipped down to Healen on a regular basis.

"Its pretty fancy, ya got a cocktail dress?"

"Not any more, no." She said, thinking back to that little red dress she had had.

"We'd better get shoppin' then. On me." He took her back out shopping, this time to a much fancier location and told the shop clerk to find something for Tifa, who got whisked in back when Reno whispered to the woman briefly and they waited on her hand and foot. As she was busy, he went into the men's area and got them to sort him out a suit - _with_ a tie.

They told him Tifa had picked out a dress twenty minutes later and he paid for it as they got her in the dress and did her hair and make up. Rufus had used these people a lot in the past and they had the contract for many of the Shin-Ra uniforms, including the Turks and Rufus' white suits, so they did their best to wow Reno for his good will and sway with the President.

When she came out, his jaw may possibly have touched the floor. She was in a dress that blew his mind. It was red and matched the colour of her eyes. It was asymmetrical and had little roses on the right shoulder and it ended asymmetrically as well on the left with the same detail and some sort of floaty fabric over the top that looked divine.

It clung to her curves without being overly revealing and he knew he would have the best looking and best dressed date in the place. They had teased out her hair and it was a shining fall of black, smooth and sleek and the light shimmered off of it. Her make up was understated but brought out all of her best features. Yes, they had an amazing canvas to work on, but they had done it justice.

"President Shin-Ra will be pleased." He told the head clerk and he offered Tifa his arm as she got close. They went outside the boutique and hailed a taxi and headed to Rina's.

"That was a really weird experience," she giggled in the back of the taxi. "Also, did you imply I'm on a date with Rufus?"

"I implied nothing, not my fault if they misunderstood," He chuckled and she slapped his arm lightly.

"You're awful." She could not help but laugh though, which is something she had not thought she would do at all with her kids missing. Had Reno not been here with her all day, she would have moped, cried and stressed herself out worrying. She had not forgotten them for a moment, but this was a much healthier way of dealing with it. Until there was something she _could_ do, there was little point worrying herself to literal sickness. No, the instant she was able to do something, she would be there - healthy and ready to go.

They got to Rina's and stepped out of the taxi, Reno tossing the driver some Gil and they walked inside. Upon giving his booking reference, they were shown to a beautiful table; not right at the window, not right by the kitchens or restrooms, but it also had some privacy. Reno obviously knew Rina well enough to have scored such a table at such short notice.

They ordered filtered water while they decided what they wanted to eat, Reno remembering how Rufus always ordered his wine or spirits - he worked out what he wanted or had been provided to eat and then paired it with the drink for best compliment.

"I'll have the boiled egg and soldiers to start, the lobster tagliatelle to follow and gingerbread soufflé with Granny Smith apple sorbet for dessert please, with a Mideel Gewürztraminer to drink. Five years old, if you have it." Reno ordered and Tifa looked impressed. Reno winked at her, he remembered Rufus telling him that wine went well with lobster the very night Rufus had opened Reno's eyes to his true feelings about the woman now sitting opposite him at this table. It seemed fitting.

"I'll have exactly the same, excepting the starter - I'd like the poached duck egg with roasted onion consommé, lemon thyme and smoked duck, please." Tifa told the waiter, who nodded, made a note and then took their menus. "I've never been to a restaurant like this before."

"I 'ave a few times with Rufus." Reno admitted. "Rina was 'is personal chef back in Midgar."

"Wow." Tifa looked excited to try this food.

"I'll let ya in on a secret."

"Oh?"

"I just used up pretty much all ma fancy dinin' lingo." He winked at her again and she giggled.

"So honest of you." She told him and he beamed. They chatted away as the chilled Gewürztraminer was brought over and Reno was given a glass to check it, but he gestured for them to allow Tifa to do the testing.

"I already know it'll be fine fer me." He said imperiously and she had to fight the urge to laugh at his antics.

"Thank you." She accepted the glass and swirled the liquid before sniffing it. She had not tried this before, most of her wines ended up in cocktails and while they needed to be passable to not throw off the cocktails' overall flavour, it was pretty rare for someone in her bar to order anything but the house white, rosé or red. She brought it to her lips and decided immediately she needed a bottle or two of this for the bar - wallet allowing.

The waiter poured out their glasses, popped the bottle in an ice bucket by them and then came back moments later with their starters. Tifa popped a morsel in her mouth and let out a small moan similar to one she had this morning in bed with Reno.

"How is everything, Sir?" The maître d'hôtel came over and bowed lightly to Reno and Tifa was forced to realise just how much sway Reno really had in Shin-Ra. He looked like no one else in this establishment with his wild red hair and tattoos, but they were all showing him deference.

"Exquisite, yo." Reno responded and the man nodded and looked to Tifa.

"Divine, thank you." He bowed again and headed back to his podium.

"It really is, I've never eaten an egg that tasted like this before." Tifa told Reno as she took her second bite of the food.

"I remember the first time I ev'r ate a' Rufus'. Rina made this crab and watermelon thing to start. I'd only thought I'd have a fry up by m'self before he invited me over. I couldn' believe food could _be_ like tha'." They continued to chat through the starter and main, doing serious damage to the bottle of wine and were both feeling pleasantly buzzed as they brought out the dessert.

Tifa nearly choked when Rina herself came up and she realised she was talking to the woman who had designed this menu and made their food.

"Rina! This's ma...Tifa." He said, realising he had not actually asked her out yet properly.

"Such a beautiful girl, Reno." Rina said and she was a lot more warm than Tifa was expecting. "How is President Shin-Ra?"

"He's okay. Be orderin' more of yer food soon, I bet."

"It is a shame he is too far away to visit me here. I think he would like it."

"As soon 's he can, I'm sure he'll be by." Reno assured her. Rufus was not going anywhere without being cured of his geostigma. He would hate for Rina to see him like that, let alone anyone else.

"So, do you like the food, Tifa?" Rina asked her and Tifa nodded.

"It is amazing."

"Tifa here is in hospitali'y too, yeah?"

"Oh, really?" Rina asked as Tifa flushed.

"Nothing like this, I run a bar - Seventh Heaven."

"Oh! My son eats there sometimes." Rina said, startling Tifa.

"Really?"

"Yes, he lives closer to your bar than I do, but he says it is great for when he wants a simple but good and satisfying meal. I might come by sometime."

"I think I'd be too embarrassed to cook for you after this." Tifa gestured at her plate.

"I'll let you in on a secret," Rina leaned in with a smile "I hardly ever eat the food I cook. It is art - and a science, both - and I adore it; but for myself, I'm more than happy with a good steak and kidney pie with extra thick gravy and a side of fat chips. Washed down with a honey ale."

"I could manage that." Tifa giggled.

"Is that how you met Reno? In your bar?"

"Actually, it is. Many years ago now, in my old bar." Tifa confirmed and Reno beamed at them both, pleased Rina liked Tifa (more than she liked him, most likely) and delighted for Tifa to have this moment.

"Was he as much of a rascal back then?"

"Actually he was." Tifa giggled.

"The first time I ever met him he got the master so drunk, they crushed kumquats into the sofa, the carpet - everywhere. We had to redecorate the whole room. I'd never ever seen the master passed out on his sofa before. I had to make them the best hangover cure I know the next morning." Rina chuckled.

"Really? Is that the night you made him my drink?" Tifa asked Reno and Rina's eyebrows raised.

"You taught him that drink?"

"I did. My mother invented it." Tifa admitted. "My father used to import kumquats from Wutai as a treat."

"So _this_ is the girl you were talking about." Rina nudged Reno with her elbow and his cheeks flamed as red as his hair. You could almost not make out the lines of his tattoos.

"Ok, ok, enough time with the chef." Reno said, picking up his glass and draining it as the two women chuckled at him.

"You were talking about me?" Tifa eyes glimmered with mischief.

"Yes, you could tell he was besotted. I'm glad for you, Reno." Rina said and Tifa's smile stretched wide. "I'll leave you two to it. Lovely to meet you, Tifa."

"Yes, you too Rina. Thank you so much for this food."

"Any time. You can repay me with that pie." She winked and went back to the kitchen.

"I take back anythin' complimentary I ever said about her," he muttered, clearly embarrassed, but Tifa revelled in it.

"I liked her." Tifa said and finished off her dessert. They finished up their wine and Reno settled the bill that threatened to make Tifa's eyes water when she caught sight of the number at the bottom of the slip of paper.

They hailed a taxi back to the bar and Tifa let them in and kicked off her heels and carried them up the stairs. They kissed as they crashed into the bedroom and undressed, before they got in the shower together, just enjoying the closeness of the other. Tifa washed Reno's back and he took his time doing hers, wiping the cloth down her curves gently but efficiently and he let the water and the moment soak into him.

They got out and brushed their teeth, Tifa getting her hair dryer and getting the excess water off as she did not want to soak her pillow and be uncomfortable all night and then they got into bed and kissed, just holding each other as they drifted off to sleep.

**20.09.0010**

The next morning, they had breakfast together and Reno was about to suggest a walk or something to keep her busy until they got word when his PHS lit up. It was Rude.

"Reno!" Rude called out, the static loud "Th- go- -us."

"Rude, man, I can' hear you - your signal stinks."

"THEY'VE GOT RUFUS!" Rude yelled so loud even Tifa heard him and they both blanched.

"Where? Wha' happened?"

"This morning, they go- cabin- ten minutes." The call ended and the couple looked at one another then flew up the stairs and he changed into his Turk uniform and she pulled on her usual outfit and tucked her gloves into her belt.

He snapped on his mag-rod and they went downstairs as Rude hammered on the door. Tifa threw it open and the big man entered, looking stressed.

"Kadaj came for Rufus. I was no match for him and he took him - I saw them heading to Edge so I came right here. We need to find him."

"Tseng an' Elena?" Reno asked.

"I don't know." Rude answered. "There were reports of Turks moving towards Edge with an unknown man in red."

"There were three Remnants, weren't there?" Tifa asked, having pieced together the info from what she could. "The other two must have the children."

"You go look fer the kids, Tifa. We'll find Rufus." Reno said and Tifa nodded, pulling on her gloves. "Be careful, yeah? These Remnants are hella strong."

"Take care." She told him and he reached down and kissed her softly. Rude was pleased for him, could not quite believe it, but pleased.

The pair left the bar and Tifa followed, locking up and they ran off in different directions, looking for a lead. A few people they questioned had been able to help, saying they had seen a man in a wheelchair being taken to the building area. They raced off to find Rufus but were distracted by calls around them.

"There's something dodgy going on at the Meteor Monument!" A man called out and people looked up at him. "They've got a bunch of kids - c'mon!"

The crowd surged up the street towards Rufus' propaganda monument - a Shin-Ra dedicated sculpture in the very centre of Edge - stamping his ownership of the city for all to see. Reno and Rude looked at one another, torn.

They could not leave kids to whatever was happening and they felt certain it would be the Remnants and Tifa's kids might be there - but they also had to find the President. Just as they were deliberating this conundrum, Reno's PHS flashed. It was Tseng. He snatched it up.

"Boss?" Reno asked.

"Elena and I are safe." He sounded exhausted and weak but Reno was just glad he was alive, he had felt guilty leaving them behind though he knew he had to - and he had been ordered to.

"Good." Reno said and Rude had leaned in to listen and looked relieved.

"We'll secure the President. You go help those kids."

"Got it." He snapped the PHS off and they ran for the centre as screams started and they heard monster roars - they ran faster and then had to start dodging the crowds surging away from the plaza...without kids.

"They fuckin' left the kids there?!" Reno called to his partner. He had never really cared that much for kids, though he definitely appreciated their penchant for honesty - made for some very funny moments; but he knew it was not only the right thing to do - but it would make Tifa happy.

The pair arrived to see Yazoo and Loz trying to pull down the monument with chains, using the monsters to scare away, hurt and kill those protesting - and the children were standing creepily around them in a protective circle. Reno could sense Rude's anger burning hot as he saw it. 

His partner set himself and Reno swaggered up to them, patting his mag rod on his left shoulder in his favourite menacing pose.

"Are those _Turks helping kids_?" A woman asked nearby before they heard her yelp and she ran away, chased by a monster.

"And what are we up to?" Reno asked, distracting them from their task.

"We know. Mother is here." Yazoo stated, the first time Reno got a good look at him, hating him and his stupid Sephiroth eyes immediately.

"Oh yeah?" Rude asked, sounding amused.

"Yeah. This thing...monument thing? Shin-Ra made it." Loz said and Reno narrowed his eyes - this one matched the description Tifa had given him of the man who had beaten her up in the church. He remembered her saying he had some sort of time or speed power and he had used that to get past her. Rude nodded at him, he understood - Reno had passed the message on.

"So you think we hid 'er here?"

"Oh no, you're just too clever." Reno teased, taping his head for emphasis.

"You're wrong." Rude retorted.

"Wherever she is, we just don' know." Reno continued and the pair chuckled.

"My, the peons aren't trusted." Yazoo shot back with and Reno glared, looked at Rude, back at Yazoo and then moved to attack - but as they closed in, something from above caught Reno's attention. A summon.

Not just _any_ summon, one of the forms of Bahamut. _Well, shit._

He did not even realise that he had swung his mag-rod in surprise and smacked Rude right in the nose with it, dropping his partner to the floor. He did not notice Rude get up and contemplate punching him for that and he turned, Rude having to dodge his weapon as he made to flee. He did _not_ want to get caught in a blast from that summon.

As he ran, Rude right behind him, they spotted a few more kids that were still just standing there. Bahamut-SIN would kill them if they stayed here - so he made to grab one and Rude snatched up two more, one under each arm. The one Reno had made him gag by shoving his fingers up Reno's nose, Reno yanked them out by pulling him back and then he ran as fast as he could to avoid an attack from Yazoo.

"Is it after us?" He asked Rude as they ran together.

"I'm not lookin'." Rude retorted, but moments later they heard the explosion as Bahamut-SIN destroyed the monument and the shockwave sent them flying. Reno twisted himself to shield the kid and got knocked out for a brief moment as his head collided with the unyielding pavement. As he got up, the kids seemed to have shaken whatever the Remnants had used to control them and they ran off.

"Nice of ya t'say thank you!" Reno yelled after them and Rude chuckled at him, but then they realised Yazoo and Loz were standing over them.

"Are we having fun yet, huh?" Yazoo asked in his drawling voice.

"The time of my life!" Reno shot back and launched himself up from the floor and used his momentum to attack with his leg in a roundhouse. Yazoo dodged, but Reno was no longer prone so that was a plus. He saw Rude go after Loz and Reno swung his weapon at Yazoo, who backflipped out of the way. Fucker was fast, agile and flexible - but so was Reno.

These Remnants were stronger than they were, but he was not about to go down without a fight. Strength alone did not a battle win - Reno had subscribed to that his whole life and he was still here while many other stronger opponents than him had not survived their encounters. Reno was not the strongest fighter out there, but he _was_ deadly.

He followed his weapon with another kick, then the other leg came up, Yazoo dodged them and clocked Reno in the chin with a kick of his own that sent him sliding painfully along the pavement. He jumped right back up, bruised but not broken and gave a running leap attack that Yazoo dodged by jumping up on a nearby roof. Fucking Jenova-bitches and their fucking gravity defiance.

"When are you gon' call it a day?" Reno yelled up at him.

"Why just as soon as you give up Mother, that'll be the end of everything." Yazoo looked down upon him and drawled. Reno ran at the building and used his speed to climb up it quickly, grabbing at hand and footholds up the side - plenty of piping to use - and he launched himself in a forward flip over the side, leading with his weapon; but again, Yazoo dodged his efforts.

On the street below, Rude was still fighting with Loz and Reno chased Yazoo across the rooftop, the pair kicking and swiping at one another as they went. 

"Forget your little Reunion and get a grip." Reno snarled at the Remnant as Rude got tossed along the street below by his opponent, but a few swipes later, he left himself open for another jaw kick that was powerful enough to send him flying. He briefly wondered through the pain if his jaw was broken. Fractured, most likely. Along with at least one of his ribs. How was Tifa faring? Was she down there? He felt himself falling and losing height and then a pair of safe arms caught him and broke his fall. Rude.

He stood up, not noticing he trod on Rude's sunglasses as he did so - Rude simply getting another pair out and slipping them on. 

"Mother, schmother, its Jenova's friggin' head." He muttered as he brushed himself down.

"Hey!" Loz called out, angrily.

"I will not have you refer to Mother that way." Yazoo added.

"You meanie!"

"Our apologies." Rude said, politely.

"Yeah, ya ma's cool." Reno looked up as it registered what had just come out of his mouth. "What the hell am I sayin'?"

They ran at the Remnants again, ignoring the passing crowds, some of which were snapping pictures or recording the Turks fighting these strange men and they took them by surprise, both getting their first real hits in. 

Delighted, Reno shot his partner a thumbs up, but he should not have as the Remnants recovered fast and Loz punched him with that spiked weapon in the cheek. Definitely fractured. As they got up, their foes were standing either side of them and Reno found himself breathing heavily. 

As they had been fighting, all sorts of explosions and the sounds of creaking girders, roaring angry dragon summons and collapsing buildings sounded but they had been kept busy enough with the Remnants to be unable to check into it - but now a huge explosion went off above them.

The Turks' heads snapped up and they realised what they were seeing as PHS' all around them pointed up.

"Sir, no!" Rufus Shin-Ra was falling from a building, Kadaj close behind and Rufus was firing his custom shotgun at the box with Jenova's head in it.

Tseng and Elena were nearby and they shot nets from their special grapple-hook guns and caught Rufus safely, relieving the pair on the ground and they readied themselves for a fight that never came when Kadaj landed with the damaged and leaking box and the three took off on their bikes, Cloud chasing them on Fenrir.

Reno immediately raced to the wall and used the netting to climb up, Rude being too heavy and he fell off the wall. He got up to Rufus and quickly checked him over. 

"Sir." His cheek and jaw were painful as he spoke and his ribs screamed at him, but he checked Rufus over quickly first.

"You're injured." Rufus said to him and he nodded.

"M'fine. Why're ya jumpin outta buildings?"

"I knew the Turks would catch me." He stated simply and Reno got the man on his back as he climbed back down. Rude took Rufus at the bottom as Tseng and Elena came by with his wheelchair.

"Get me away from the cameras." Rufus said quietly.

"Boss?" Reno asked and Rufus nodded.

"The nearest chopper is atop that building." Rufus nodded and Tseng took the wheelchair as Elena cleared the crowds. Reno knew Rufus would hate being filmed in a wheelchair, but he definitely could not walk far enough right now with the stigma. At least they could show his heroic leap as a counter if anyone sent this to a news outlet.

"Take him to Tifa's bar." Rude said and Tseng nodded.

"C'mon partner." Reno said and the two ran off to the building, climbed it and took off. Reno flew as Rude opened a box in the back.

Spotting Cloud and the other three speeding towards the old Shin-Ra building in the centre of Midgar, they flew close to the action and helped Cloud out by firing a missile at Yazoo and Loz, slowing them down. As the three entered the long tunnel, Kadaj having gone another route with Jenova, Reno selected a landing spot right after the tunnel and they got out each holding a bomb.

"Hey partner, this thing, yeah. Got any bite to it?"

"Shin-Ra technology at its finest." Rude said proudly.

"Oh, so _you_ made this?"

"If nothing else, its...flashy." Rude added and Reno chuckled.

"Oh good." A tingle of pleasure rolled through him at the thought.

"You love it, I know." Rude smirked at his partner, knowing his sadistic streak.

"Looks like today we're clockin' out early. I know just where to go for our celebratory drink, yo."

"I still can't believe _you_ got _Tifa Lockhart_."

"What can I say? She can' resist me." He teased as Cloud raced past them and they placed their bombs quickly, jumping back in the helicopter and flying up. Reno smirked at the perfect timing as Loz and Yazoo came roaring out of the tunnel only to get to the bombs the millisecond their timer hit and blew them more than halfway to hell.

"Lets go back for the Pres." Reno said and they flew back to Edge. They could see and hear the fight happening in Midgar from here, though they could not see the individuals fighting, they saw when the clouds covered the sky and the remaining bits of the Shin-Ra Building were destroyed.

They saw the cloud clear and then around ten minutes later as they were figuring out what to do, Reno's PHS pinged with a text.

_Come to the church - we have a way to cure Rufus._

"Uh, Boss, you good to take one more trip before we head back to Healen?" Reno asked, staring at the message on his PHS with a measure of amazement.

"Why?"

"Looks like our old AVALANCHE buddies found a way to cure the stigma." Four heads snapped over to him and he showed them the message. 

"Then we go." Rufus determined and they got him into the chopper, wheelchair and all and flew to the church.

They wheeled him inside and found a bunch of children in the ruined church, Tifa and the AVALANCHE group, minus Cloud. Marlene held Barret Wallace's hand and a little boy stood holding Tifa's hand. Reno recognised him from the pictures in the Seventh Heaven. This was Denzel - her son.

There was a flash of light and Cloud appeared in the water, floating and seemingly unconscious. As they all watched, he wakened and stood up and looked around. He saw the children, he saw his friends and he saw the Turks and Rufus behind them.

"Its like she said, wait here and Cloud will come back." A little girl stated, clutching a moogle doll.

"Welcome back!" Marlene called out to him as Reno watched, a little trepidation snaking through him as he saw Cloud looking at Tifa, his eyes softening as he did so. Rude stiffened a little beside him and he was grateful for the staunch loyalty of his best friend.

"I'm back."

"There are still some with the stigma." The wolf-lion thing said and Reno desperately tried to remember his name.

"Yeah." Cloud said and Tifa bent down to speak to her son.

"Hey, let's get you fixed up."

"Come on. I'm here." Cloud said and reached out for the boy before pouring the water that had appeared from apparently somewhere as it was not here before over the boy's head and they watched as the geostigma lifted from his body. He was cured. Rufus let out a small sound the Turks all pretended they had not heard. Denzel turned to beam at his adoptive mother and she smiled at him.

"Last one in's a rotten egg!" Cid yelled as the group all cheered.

"It's working!" Yuffie yelled and punched the air as the other children all jumped into the magical water. Cloud seemed to look at something where Rufus and the Turks were, smiling, then he frowned as he seemed to focus and see them.

"You need to get in?" Cloud asked and the others turned and saw Rufus in his wheelchair. There were a few gasps as Rufus had kept his condition - both the wheelchair and the geostigma - a secret.

"I would most appreciate it, but I can wait until the children have had some fun." He replied, politely. "They have likely suffered more than I."

"You got my message." Tifa said and she smiled and walked over to Rufus, the others all looking at her in surprise. "No one should have to suffer with this."

"Tifa, what're ya..." Cid started and she turned to him.

"Would you really let someone suffer with an otherwise incurable disease when you had a cure?" Tifa replied and he looked thoughtful and then shook his head.

"You look better." Vincent said, to Tseng and Elena and the others realised they had bandages on - there was a story there.

"So, get in the water an' get out. We's celebratin'." Barret huffed and Reno did not care, until he saw the hurt that flashed across Tifa's face and then, suddenly, he cared an awful lot.

"Come on." Tifa said to Rufus and she took the wheelchair handles from Tseng and pushed Rufus to the edge. She offered him her hand and she helped him stand, the others seeing how wobbly he was and though he tried to hide the wince of pain, it was obvious that even standing for this had hurt him.

"Diamond Weapon?" Cloud asked from the water and Rufus nodded.

"I escaped but not without some...damage." He admitted.

"S'what cure spells're for." Barret groused.

"Alas, I was unable to get healing until too late." Rufus stated calmly, but Tifa felt his hand tremble in hers.

"Stop it, Barret." She scolded him and Cloud reached out for Rufus' other hand and the pair lowered him into the water and the geostigma left his body with a plume of green particles as the Lifestream water touched it.

"Sir!" Elena said, looking delighted, some tears shining in her eyes as he was healed and the kids jumped about in the water and splashed each other happily.

"This water..." Rufus gasped and looked up at his Turks. "I think its healing more than just the stigma."

"Shin-Ra?" Cloud prompted for more.

"My ankle and my ribs no longer ache so much." The man in white said, looking surprised. "They have ached since that day."

"You think she's healing your old wounds?" Tifa asked.

"She?"

"Aerith. This was her church, I think she sent this water from the Lifestream."

"Just like she did the day of meteorfall. We saw 'er face in the sky that night." Reno said, comprehending and Tifa nodded.

"Tseng and Elena should get in." Vincent said. "They were tortured by the Remnants, see if the water works for them also."

"I concur." The wolf-lion thing said and Reno had a vague recollection his name was Nanaki. "The Turks have fought alongside us in this battle."

"I saw 'em fightin' them Remnants, too, aye." Cait Sith added.

"Get in then." Yuffie told them imperiously as the pair looked at Rufus, who nodded. The two most injured Turks got in and their wounds seemed to vanish before their eyes.

"Sir..? Permission to remove my shirt." Tseng asked. "I wish to confirm something."

"Yes, granted." Tseng left the pool of water and opened his jacket and his shirt and checked his skin - his _smooth_ skin.

"Yer stab wound is gone." Reno said, amazed.

"The wound you got from Sephiroth?" Cait Sith asked.

"Yes. It should have been mortal, but Reno and Rude saved my life. Now the scar is gone." Tseng confirmed and then closed his shirt up again.

"Do any of your people have wounds?" Rufus asked Cloud, who was pulling at his top and the recent stab wound he had from Sephiroth was closed and he touched the skin which felt as good as new - no sign of the wound existed. "We should ensure they are all healed in case this water loses its efficacy."

"Yeah, Tifa. You go' a scar, dontcha." Reno said and he walked forward.

"I don't know, Reno." She said, warily. Healing that scar might be all that this was...but this could be more and she was somewhat terrified of giving herself hope if it were dashed again. Coming to in Midgar, her father murdered, a fuzzy memory of Cloud being there, her hometown burning down and Sephiroth slicing her with Masamune only to be told by the doctor that the damage would mean she could never have children and then Zangan moving on too - no, she could not bear that again.

"You prob'ly gave it her." Barret scoffed.

"No, Barret. _Sephiroth_ gave me my scar the day he murdered my father and burned my village to the ground." Tifa said softly. Barret would likely be the least impressed about her feelings for the Turk, but he would have to learn to deal when she did admit to it.

"Reno took serious injury during the fight, I presume Rude took damage also." Rufus stated and Tifa looked at Reno worriedly. "They should get in."

"Its only a fracture or three, Boss." Reno replied but he turned to the water when Tifa glared at him. Rude followed and Rude poured water over Reno's head as Cloud had done for Denzel. He felt his rib sort itself out and he touched his cheek and his jaw, the pain fading away.

"What's everyone being stupid for? Aerith gave us this water. We should all get in." Yuffie said simply and then did a cannonball into it, splashing most of them.

In the end, only four of the group in the church stood outside of the water - Nanaki, Vincent, Cait Sith and Tifa.

"I fear my fur would take a long time to dry." Nanaki said and lay by the water. "I am grateful that the Planet allowed you to be healed like this."

"Circuits." Cait Sith stated.

"I do not know what sort of reaction this might have with Chaos so I shall abstain."

"Tifa?" Cloud asked and held his hand out to her.

"I don't know, Cloud." She replied and Reno got out of the water and stood by her, water straining from his clothing and trickling back into the pool as the adults, Marlene and Denzel watched curiously. These two clearly knew each other better than they thought.

"Ya don' hafta if ya don't want to." He told her. "Its up to you."

"What if it doesn't heal?"

"Then it don't heal." She nodded and he got back in the water and offered her his hand. She took it and stepped down into the water. A long moment passed and then Tifa felt a tingling and she looked down to see her scar fading.

"Looks like she mighta giv'n you ya choice back." Reno said quietly so only she could hear and Tifa started to cry, so he pulled her in close for a consoling cuddle.

"Whatcha thin' ya doin'?" Barret blustered watching Tifa cry in the arms of a Turk.

"Comfortin' ma girlfriend, if that's okay with ya." Reno shot back and there was a collective gasp and then silence. Even the kids at the back seemed to notice something was going on.

"Well, technically you never asked me out." Tifa hiccupped and he smiled at her and brushed her hair back. He thought maybe he had a real thing for touching her hair, he could not seem to help himself.

"Tifa Lockhart, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked and she nodded, he drew her in for an impassioned kiss and the silence got broken by a loud cry of

" **HOLY SHIT!** " From Yuffie.

"Didja know about this?" Barret demanded of Cloud and Rufus who stood beside one another.

"No." They both said in synchro, transfixed by the unexpected sight before them.

"I did." Rude piped up and Yuffie started to laugh.

"Well, I don't know ya well but you did save me and your blond girl there at Da Chao, plus he's pretty fit. I can see the attraction." She waded through the water and stood by Rude. "You _have_ to give me all the gossip at the bar later."

Reno and Tifa broke apart and looked at their incredulous friends, nervous but in the first flush of their new relationship.

"Sir. I'd like to introduce you properly to Tifa. She's an expert mixologist." He smirked and Rufus blinked and started to laugh.

" _Tifa_ is the mixologist you've been in love with all these years?" He got out as he got over the initial shock and wave of mirth. "Miss Lockhart. A pleasure to meet you properly at last. I was quite intrigued by your unique caipirinha recipe."

"You've met 'er. Tried to gas her t'death, remember?" Barret folded his arms and glared. "'An _they_ dropped the plate on Seven."

"I remember." Rufus stated. "It does seem you are both quite hale and healthy now, despite that."

"That was another time, Barret. We all need to move on. If we did not know that before, we do now. Aerith has given us this healing water to prove that point." Cloud said, which struck a chord and Tifa smiled at her former not-boyfriend. She had not expected acceptance from him of all people.

"An' Reeve and the W.R.O. pardoned 'em, laddie." Cait piped up. "Ya still talk ta Reeve don' ya? He were Shin-Ra. What's so different?"

"I think the important question here," Tifa cut through the sniping, holding Reno's hand in the water "is - do I love him? The answer to that is - yes, I do."

"Does he make you happy, Tifa?" Marlene asked.

"Yes, darling, he does." Marlene turned to her father and whacked him in the arm.

"Tifa is happy, Dad."

"We should all go back to the bar." Tifa stated and then glared at Barret. "All of us."

"I-"

"I'll come, Tifa." Marlene cut her father off. "Daddy will, too."

"Does this mean Cloud is moving out?" Denzel asked, worriedly and looking at Reno with a bit of hesitance.

"I don't see why it should be a problem." Tifa said and looked at Reno.

"Hey, I can play nice." He replied and she smiled and snuggled closer in to him and Denzel smiled.

"What are we going to do about all these kids?" Cloud asked.

"How many of you have nowhere to go?" Tifa asked and they all put their hands up. "Ah. We can't physically fit everyone at the bar."

"There is room at Healen Lodge. The children can reside there until we find them homes." Rufus offered, to pleased looks by most present.

"Come on. Lets go!" Yuffie called and they all started to pull themselves from the water and left the church, Tifa and Reno hand-in-hand and enjoying not having secrets any more.

An hour later, all the adults were in the bar and the kids were on their way to Healen Lodge in transports Rufus called in with instructions to home them all in the empty cabins. He received word that the rain had reached the sanatorium and there were no geostigma patients left.

Tifa and Reno had turned their syrup into pitchers of cocktails - Denzel and Marlene drinking juice - and each table had one each. AVALANCHE had mostly gathered themselves around two tables and Rufus and the Turks another and even Barret was managing to not pick a fight right now. Tifa suspected Marlene had a great deal to do with that. Yuffie surprised them all by plonking herself with the Turks group.

"Tell me _everything_." She had demanded, sitting beside Rude and he was telling the tale, embellished by Reno about how Reno had fallen for Tifa, edited for hostile and/or children's ears. Rufus joined in at one point to fill in his part in the tale and he seemed to have had a massive weight lifted from his shoulders today. It pleased his friends to see.

There was a slightly awkward moment though, when Rufus realised something.

"Reno - that call yesterday morning. Please tell me you weren't-" he asked and Reno cut him off as Tifa giggled with embarrassment at the recollection.

"Boss, ya know I never wanna interrupt ya - but might be better not to ask a question you don' wanna know the answer to." Rufus looked like he half wanted to smack Reno and Rude spat out his drink as Yuffie looked like she got the general idea and beamed with amusement.

"I believe I already do." Rufus stated and sipped his drink to move on from the moment, a faint pink colour adorning his cheekbones.

"Here's to geostigma being eradicated. To Aerith for bringing the cure and to Reno and Tifa - may they be happy." Yuffie had called, several drinks in. She had passed out not long after and Rude had carried her upstairs to the spare room to sleep it off.

Reno smirked at her outburst and pulled Tifa in for another kiss, feeling happier than he ever had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lavender Vodka Spritzer (recipe makes 4 glasses)
> 
> 1 cup blueberries (frozen or fresh)  
> 2 cups vodka  
> 4 ounces lime juice (fresh)  
> Club soda  
> Garnish: fresh sprigs lavender
> 
> Steps to Make It
> 
> Gather the ingredients.  
> Combine the water, sugar, and blueberries in a saucepan and bring to a boil over medium-high heat. Stir well to dissolve the sugar.  
> Reduce the heat to a low simmer and add the lavender sprigs. Let simmer for about 10 minutes.  
> Strain and pour into a jar, as you pour, use a masher to squeeze all the remaining juice from the berries.  
> In a glass pitcher combine vodka, 3/4 cup of the blueberry lavender simple syrup, lime juice and club soda.  
> Add ice and a healthy handful of frozen or fresh blueberries.  
> When you’re ready to pour you can garnish with some more blueberries and a sprig of lavender.
> 
> Tifa starter:
> 
> Poached duck egg with roasted onion consommé, lemon thyme and smoked duck  
> https://www.greatbritishchefs.com/recipes/onion-consomme-recipe
> 
> Reno starter:
> 
> Boiled egg and soldiers  
> https://www.greatbritishchefs.com/recipes/boiled-egg-and-soldiers-recipe
> 
> Both main:  
> Lobster tagliatelle  
> https://www.greatbritishchefs.com/recipes/lobster-spaghetti-recipe
> 
> Dessert:  
> Gingerbread Soufflé with Granny Smith apple sorbet  
> https://www.greatbritishchefs.com/recipes/gingerbread-souffle-recipe-apple-sorbet


	12. Bésame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, he makes you happy and I know I never did." He had said and smiled softly at her. "I've always loved you, ever since I was a little boy - but we just don't work that way."

**two years later - 28.11.0012**

"Daddy says we'll be there the day after school finishes." Marlene told Tifa over the PHS.

"Denzel will be sad he missed your call - he went out with Cloud." Tifa told the girl.

"I'll call again tomorrow. I have to go, see you later, Tifa." 

"Bye, I love you!"

"I love you too. Say hi to Reno for me." Marlene said before she hung up and Tifa sighed as she set the device down again. Barret had only recently even started to accept her now long-standing relationship with Reno. It had caused such a huge strain with everyone's dynamic for almost eighteen months and she was not sure she had fully forgiven him for his words and his actions. In the end, it had been Marlene who had made him see some sense.

He had sworn, yelled and threatened Reno with all kinds of horrible, messy ends - but seeing that the pair really did love one another and were not going to be split apart, he had taken Marlene and moved to Corel on a permanent basis. That had almost broken Tifa's heart and Marlene had taken a long time to forgive him for taking her away from Tifa and Denzel.

Cloud had stayed with them for three months, before he announced he was moving out - across the street. He had wanted Tifa and Reno to have some time without him hanging around constantly and he had surprisingly been one of the ones more reasonable about the Turk being in Tifa's life. The day he moved out and Denzel had decided to go with him even though they turned up for breakfast every day - and often dinner too - she had asked him why he had been so okay with her relationship.

"Well, he makes you happy and I know I never did." He had said and smiled softly at her. "I've always loved you, ever since I was a little boy - but we just don't work that way."

He seemed to settle much better into the role of father and he and Denzel went from strength to strength. Denzel loved them all dearly, but Cloud had a special place in his heart. Especially when Cloud started showing him the basics of fighting and how to protect himself. Reno had helped as well when Denzel showed an aptitude for a rod over the sword and it always gladdened Tifa's heart to see the three training in the yard. Reeve had been impressed at his intelligence and budding skills and had a job at the W.R.O. promised for him and waiting.

They often drove out to Kalm to see Elmyra, who had taken on nearly all of the kids from the church - the others had chosen to remain at Healen Lodge even though Rufus and the Turks had now moved out. He had offered them all schooling and job offers for when they got older if they stayed and they had agreed to it, learning from the Shin-Ra staff that had stayed on or been hired recently.

Rufus had reconstructed the meteor-fall monument and built a large building to be the new Shin-Ra Headquarters. It was nowhere near as ostentatious as the one in Midgar had been, much more to his taste than his late father's had been. 

Shin-Ra and the W.R.O. had gone public with their financial ties and the videos circulating for several weeks after the Remnants incident certainly helped people think of New Shin-Ra Electric Power Corporation in a much better light. They went nowhere near mako, did not have anything dodgy like The Drum built and Rufus was starting to reap the benefits of ploughing money into wind farms and solar panels in the Midgar Wastes and being built into many of the buildings in Edge.

They also brought in saplings from the grasslands and were putting in grassy areas and trying to make Edge more green - Nanaki, Dineh and their Cosmo Canyon folk gave a lot of instruction on how to cultivate them and get the people of Edge more wildlife friendly than they had been in Midgar.

Rufus was even running for Mayor this year and looked likely to succeed, getting the kind of power and clout he always wanted but without the taint left behind from his father. It seemed apt to Tifa that Rufus Shin-Ra could turn a profit from seemingly nothing. It did benefit her and her family, through Reno's continued employment and he was no longer harming the planet so she let it happen.

The Turks had become little more than bodyguards now, though they did still check on the employees and ensure nothing dodgy was going on. They seemed happier for it and Rude had even seemingly found time for a new girlfriend, to whom he was going to introduce them tonight over dinner.

There had been somewhat of a furore after the Remnants about AVALANCHE and the Turks. Videos had circulated of them fighting and protecting the city and various kids. Some details but definitely not the full story leaked in the press about the role they had had in destroying Sephiroth and the bar had been a real hotspot for a while. The legacy of that was Tifa got quite a few regulars now after that who had kept coming for the food, drink and ambience of the place after the initial interest had died off.

Tifa worked hard on her pastry for the dessert tonight - having gleaned some tips from Rina, who had visited a few times with her son - and had taught Tifa a few things about food she had not known. Rina declared Tifa's savoury pies the best she had ever eaten and it had started a firm friendship between the two women.

Yuffie had been a regular visitor. Godo was getting on a little but she was not ready to step into his shoes just yet and rule over Wutai, she kept herself busy with the W.R.O. and Vincent often travelled with her to visit Reeve. He stayed longer than the others on his trips to Edge and Cloud's old room was now generally known as Vincent's room rather than the second spare. Once he opened up a little and Reno had seen how well Vincent and Tifa got along, the current and former Turks bonded and became good friends.

Vincent often accompanied Cloud when they had deliveries to make and the two actually managed to improve their social skills somewhat by these trips - and they both owned and answered their respective PHS now. Cloud usually took shorter jobs so he could be home in time for Denzel and Vincent handled the long-distance ones.

Cid was raking it in by shipping goods around the world on the Shera and dropped by often for a cup of tea. All in all, it had settled into a nice routine. Tifa just missed Marlene and being told she was not thinking straight or trusted enough to watch Marlene had hurt her terribly.

Getting a recent call from Barret apologising for his behaviour had meant so much to her, but she was still stung by the accusations. Tifa was unaware (though Reno was not) that the other AVALANCHE members had gone to Corel at Marlene's urging and they had all given him a big dressing down. She could not wait to see her little girl again.

Tseng and Elena had not changed at all and spent their days at Rufus' side, they often came to drink at the bar, which was finally making profits now the full original investment of the building, the decorating and the stocks was paid back and life was looking up.

She looked at the clock, popped the pastry in the oven and started to make a cocktail for Reno as he would be home soon. The bar was closed tonight and he drank almost nothing in comparison to before, but he still had a penchant for her cocktails and she loved trying out new ones on him as well as old favourites.

She nipped upstairs to brush her hair out - she had grown it past her backside again as Reno had a bit of a fetish for hair, hers and his own - and she enjoyed the way he reacted when she let it all loose. She heard the key in the lock and he walked in as she descended the stairs.

"What a boring day that was. Nothing got blown up, no fights, nothing but paperwork." He 'griped', but she knew he was starting to not mind that so much. Getting punched in the face on the regular was getting old. As he got to her, he drew her in and kissed her soundly as he always did.

"Your drink is almost ready, go change." She told him and he ran upstairs two at a time, stripped his Turk suit off and tossed it in the hamper before having a quick after-work shower and he redressed in his civvies. Going back downstairs, he found her finishing off his drink and he sat down on his preferred barstool.

"What is it today?"

"Bésame."

"Wassat?"

"Means 'kiss me'." He smirked at her and leaned forward to do just that and when he pulled back just far enough to murmur against her lips.

"Marry me."

"..."

"Tifa?" He pulled back, concerned at her lack of answer and saw her staring at him in shock. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, just surprised."

"You don' want to?"

"No. I mean! Yes!" She gabbled out and he looked at her confused for a moment. "Yes, I will."

"Summons, Tifa." He got up and drew her into another deep and very relieved kiss, having had a mini panic that she had actually said and meant 'no'. He was certain that this was the woman he wanted to share his life with.

"Sorry, I was just not expecting that." She chuckled against his lips when they broke the kiss.

"Lemme try again." He did not get on one knee, but she had not expected him to and he fished a box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful ring inside. "Tifa, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Reno. I will." She replied and he took the ring out and slid it on to her finger.

"To us." He picked up his glass to toast to them.

"To us." She agreed and he realised she had something she wanted to tell him.

"What's up?"

"Well, I was going to bring this up tomorrow, after the dinner had happened...but I went to the doctors for my check up and I asked about..."

"About if your insides were still damaged?" He finished and she nodded.

"She said that if we wanted to, we could." She told him and he mused on the subject. "She thinks it'll be possible. If you want to."

"You know how much I loved my Mum." Reno said quietly, looking down at her. "Never knew who ma father were. Mum said she didn' know to tell me, s'why I have her name. After she were...taken...I was lost for so long."

"She'll be proud of you, I'm sure she knows you avenged her."

"Yeah. S'why I was so scared when you said you'd been to that mansion. When I went there to finish 'im off an' I saw that hole, I knew what 'ad 'appened to her."

"He can't hurt anyone else any more."

"Yeah, but I been thinkin', if we did decide to try - the kid'd have a Mum and a Da'. There wouldn' be no fucks like him around an' if there are any that pop up, we'll take 'em out. I jus' worry..."

"About?"

"If they'd turn out to be lil' shits like me." He chuckled and Tifa smiled.

"If they do, I'll know how to handle them."

"Yeah. That's true." He agreed and wiggled his eyebrows at her, leaning in to nuzzle her neck. "Reckon we go' time for a quickie now? See if we can't ge' started."

The doorbell rang.

"Rude, you are such a cockblock!" Reno yelled at the door, Tifa swatted his arm and went to let them in. It was time to meet Rude's new girlfriend and start planning the next stage of their lives.

**twenty months later - 15.08.0014**

"Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair - we are ready for you now." The receptionist called out and Reno squeezed his wife's hand as they got up and went in to the little room.

Tifa got up on the little bed and shifted her shirt up and her skirt down as advised by the doctor and they squeezed horrible cold goo on her stomach and pressed a few buttons. They put the large wand on her and put a little pressure on and a little blob appeared on the screen.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair, you are going to become parents." Tifa looked up at Reno and beamed at him, the happiness suffusing her face touched him deeply. She had always wanted this and he had been able - with considerable aid from Aerith - to give it to her. It had taken a long time and she had almost got overwhelmed by the thought that maybe it _wasn't_ possible, but then Reno had taken her to the ruined church again and that seemed to do the trick.

"I understand you were worried about conceiving, but your little one looks healthy so far. Let me take a few measurements. Would you like pictures?"

"Yes, please." Tifa assented.

"Yeh sure the baby's okay?" Reno asked, worriedly and the doctor nodded as she took the measurements.

"I am, the measurements are a little on the small side but still within parameters - oh."

"What d'ya mean 'oh'?" He demanded voice squeaky with panic, but Tifa started to laugh; she could see what the doctor could.

"They're _both_ healthy."

"I... _fuck._ " Reno's eyes rolled back, then he toppled over and hit the floor. Tifa laughed at him and picked up her PHS.

"May I?"

"It is not usually allowed, but okay." The doctor said, amused as Tifa snapped a picture of Reno spark out on the floor and sent it to all of their friends on the PHS network.

_Reno was so delighted to learn we are expecting twins...see you all soon at the bar!_

**five years later - 14.03.0019**

"Brian Rude. Aveila Aerith. Get yer butts down here for ya breakfast - and you'd bett'r 'ave brushed ya damned teeth!" Reno yelled up the stairs as he carried the good plates out to the tables. He could hear them scurrying to follow his commands. Dad rarely got annoyed enough to use their middle names, so when he did, they snapped to attention quick sharp. 

He went into the kitchen to fetch more plates for the partygoers that were going to descend on them and found his darling wife rinsing a wooden spoon under the tap before setting it aside for the next stir and he swept her in for a deep kiss, he had never grown tired of kissing this extraordinary woman and he doubted he ever would.

"I heard you using their middle names." She teased, eyes twinkling at him as they broke apart.

"Remember when ya said ya wanted t'try fer kids and I said I was worried they'd be lil' shits?" He stroked her glorious hair.

"And they turned out just like their papa?" Tifa raised an eyebrow and he laughed. 

"They really did. Now I understan' Tseng and Rufus a bit more, yeah?"

"Oh I don't know. I think there's a bit of me in there too."

"Rea-"

"MUUUUUUUUM! DAAAAAAAD! AVEILA HI' ME!" Brian came thundering down the stairs and threw himself at his mother, sobbing; Reno having to get out of the way of the distressed child's trajectory.

"Yep, that's the _you_ part." Reno snickered and Tifa poked her tongue out before gently guiding her five year old to look up at her, tears running down his face from his red eyes - just like her own.

"What happened?" She asked him.

"I wanted to play and she said no an'- an'- an' she hi' me, Mum." His lower lip wobbled pathetically and Reno bit his own lip to stop himself from laughing. That was his darling son's tell that he was lying and the tears were faked.

"No I didn't, I hit him because he tore my Costa Stacey's head off." Aveila followed her twin into the room, brandishing a decapitated toy doll. She went to aim a kick at his backside, but Reno spotted her and swept her up before she could connect and settled her on his hip.

"Brian Sinclair, we do _not_ tear toys apart in this house." Tifa told him sternly, stroking his black hair.

"And, you missy, we don't kick or punch when Mummy's lookin'." Reno nuzzled his daughter's cheek and blew a raspberry, until he caught the look on Tifa's face and added "Or at all, coz its naughty, yeah?"

"Tell one another you are sorry." Tifa stated and Reno put his daughter down though he did not want to and stood beside his wife to show they were a team as they looked at their offspring, Tifa's hands on her hips.

"No." Brian stated flatly, all crocodile tears gone without trace.

"I don't wanna, he's a stinky meanie." Aveila added, mimicking her mother's pose after flicking a lock of red hair from her blue eyes.

"I suppose we'll be having a party without you two, then." Reno said, resisting the urge to smirk.

"I don' care." Aveila shot back. She always had been more feisty then her twin brother, who was more devious.

"That's a shame, Uncle Rufus is coming especially to-"

"I'm sorry Brian." Aveila said instantly and the parents smirked. Always worked. Aveila adored Rufus - and to everyone's unceasing shock - he adored her right back. Tifa worried what sort of a mischief maker her daughter would be when she was a teenager, but that was a headache and several grey hairs away so she would just enjoy the now.

" _I'm_ not." Brian turned his back on his sister and folded his arms.

"I'll tell Denzel y-" Reno started to scold and his son turned back to his sister.

"M'sorry."

"I suppose that will do. Now, go eat your breakfast - its on the tables in there. Do _not_ wreck anything." Tifa told them and they scurried off, both trying to sneak a punch in on the way.

"See? Lil' shits." Reno said and Tifa raised a delicate eyebrow at him.

"What's this 'not when Mummy is looking' nonsense?" She challenged and he scratched his cheek trying to buy time as he thought up a plausible excuse that would get him off the hook, but the doorbell rang and he darted off to open it, hoping she would have forgotten later on.

"I'm _here_ , the party can begin!" Yuffie burst through the door and in a whirlwind of noise, set the presents for the birthday boy and girl down on the designated present table.

"Well, soon enough, you are the first person here." Reno told her and she pecked him on the cheek, ruffled both kid's hair and waltzed on in to the kitchen to see Tifa.

All of the others arrived on the Shera as the kids finished their breakfast and Reno let them all mingle and catch up as he went upstairs to help the kids wash their hands and faces and dress. Brian, named for his maternal grandfather, looked like a miniature Tifa were she a boy and Reno told him he was handsome and kissed his head, dressed as he was in a little miniature suit with waistcoat Tifa had had made for today. He rushed back off downstairs in quest of cuddles and sweets as Reno turned to his daughter.

She was the image of his mother for whom she was named and he doted on her. He knew she would be a beautiful woman when she grew up, looking like a mix of his mother and like Tifa she could be nothing else - but he hoped that day was a long way off. His kids and Tifa were the most important things in his life and he wanted to enjoy this time to its fullest.

"Why can't I wear an outfi' like Brian's? I don' like this stupid dress." She complained.

"You want a suit?" He asked, crouching down to her height to listen.

"Yeah. I can climb an play in it." She decided. "Like you an Unca' Rude wear - and Auntie 'Lena."

"Tell ya what - if ya really wan' a suit like ours, I'll get ya one as a late birthday pressie. Its too late to get one fer today, though." Aveila pursed her little lips as she thought on it, then agreed. "Will you wear it fer today? It'll make your Mama happy, she bought it just for you."

"Ok." She agreed and let him dress her in the pretty little blue dress Tifa had picked out that matched her eyes and was striking against her skin tone and hair colour and he tied a little matching ribbon into her hair.

"C'mere my sweet," he said and swept her up and spun her around, making her giggle. "We should go back before Brian cadges all the sweeties."

"Yeah." She agreed and nuzzled him as he carried her down the stairs, Cloud and Denzel walked in and the twins hurried over to him, Denzel setting himself and bracing for impact as they collided with him.

"Big brother!" Brian cooed happily and Tifa came in from the kitchen with the last of the lunch foods and smiled at her adopted son.

"Hi, Mum." He beamed at her, unable to wave as he was covered in kids.

"I'm glad you could both make it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Cloud answered and the two shared a happy moment - they had come so far. They were an unconventional, but _real_ family; which is what she had always wanted.

The door opened again and Rufus walked in, Tseng and Elena right behind him and he nearly got knocked flying by Aveila, who managed to launch herself from Denzel right at the man. Elena went and set their presents on the table with the others.

"Uncle Rufus!" She squealed. Luckily he was able to keep his footing and he swung her up on to his shoulders. "You made it!"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss this party." He told her and she beamed from her perch. A flash went off outside, so Tseng shut the door behind them, knowing this would end up on the front pages of tomorrow's paper - but none of them cared.

"Guess wha' Uncle Rufus?" She did not have the patience to let him guess and barrelled on. "Papa said he'll le' me have a Turk suit just like him and Unca' Rude."

"Did he now?" Rufus and Tifa asked in unison and the other three Turks looked at one another in amusement.

"I said I'd ge' ya _a_ suit, Aveila. I didn' say it'd be a Turk suit." He clarified, but she ignored him.

"Yeh, just like Auntie 'Lena wears!"

"Jus' think, Rude, ya got all this fun to come." Reno joked and elbowed his partner.

"Looking forward to it. I doubt mine will be quite so naughty. Plus we're only expecting _one_."

"Don't be' on it, partner." Reno said sagely. "Their Mama's a cheeky one."

"Guess I just got too used to having _you_ chat my ear off." Rude retorted and Reno laughed.

"What didja get me, Uncle Rufus?" Aveila asked and he set her down gently on the floor.

"Why don't you go and find out?" He said kindly and she ran to the presents table, her brother hot on her heels and they tore open their presents. They had scored big, toys, books, clothes - they got the lot.

"Say thank you to everyone." Tifa reminded.

"Thank you!" They cooed in unison.

"A new Costa Stacey dress! I nee' a new Stacey, Dad." She fished out her decapitated doll from somewhere and showed the others. "Brian killed mine."

"We'll get one tomorrow." He promised her.

"Next year I wan' another brother. Like Denzel." Brian changed the subject as Denzel was giving him an unimpressed look over the toy.

"Ew no. I wan' a sister. I already got two stinky boys."

"I'm a boy." Rufus pointed out and Aveila started to dress her headless doll in the dress anyway quite contentedly.

"No ya not, you're not stinky."

" _I'm_ a boy, too." Reno pointed out, the arrayed adults doing their best not to laugh and encourage her, Yuffie failed and laughed anyway.

"Maybe its only my brothers that stink." She continued. "'Cept Denzel. No, its just Brian. I wan' a sister. Can I have one, Dad?"

"Tell ya what, I'll promise to try. Me an' ya Mum already try daily. Practice makes perfect." He replied and Tifa swatted him, but he just smirked at her and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"This is where they get it from." She scolded as she flushed with embarrassment, Marlene looked amused (Barret glaring behind her - as far as he was concerned she did _not_ understand the joke) and Denzel coughed and looked away.

"Reno..." Rufus pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. He was incorrigible.

"Time for cake." Tifa announced and Reno went to help his wife get the cupcakes from the oven. She had baked them all, they had quickly discerned that Reno was an absolute disaster in the kitchen and trying to teach him was far too risky, he got _ideas_ and they usually ended in a charred mess and the whole bar stinking of burned pans for days. Luckily, he was tidy and good at laundry so that became his job instead. Making syrup batches was the extent of his kitchen abilities.

Cupcakes on the cooling rack, he spun her into him and kissed her tenderly, he could not let a day pass without kissing her and letting the world fall away around them and every time her skin touched his, fizzes still ran through him.

They broke apart and as he was gazing at her, something outside caught his eye. Little green particles of Lifestream seemed to be floating around in the little miniature garden they had as it was still difficult, though not impossible, to grow anything in the reclaimed wastes.

What was _in_ those particles made him laugh.

"What is it?" Tifa asked.

"I think we are about to witness the Wallace meltdown sequel and it's no' even ma fault this time." Reno chuckled and Tifa turned to see what he meant, only to spot Denzel and Marlene kissing in the garden.

"I think he has the right idea."

"We should enjoy the peace while it lasts." Tifa agreed and they leaned in for another kiss only for the sound of a door banging open, Barret shouting and gunshots being fired to fill the air and ruin the moment.

"STOP SHOOTING AT MY SON!" Cloud threw himself at Barret and gave Denzel an opening to hop the fence, Marlene looking furious and the others all running in to see what was up.

"That boy has serious balls." Rude stated simply, swiping a cupcake.

"I think we can safely state this party has been a success." Tifa said as if nothing was happening, she knew Barret would not _actually_ hurt her boy and that Denzel was quick enough to dodge him anyway. He and Reno had been working on his sprints and he was getting almost as fast as Reno himself.

"Cake time!" Reno called and those not currently yelling at one another in the garden went back into the bar with the birthday boy and girl for their cakes.

Life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we come to the end of this tale. I have not written anything at all in over a year and nothing in this fandom for about a decade, so to have this just flow from me was really enjoyable.
> 
> Thank you so very much to those of you who have read this, left kudos and comments. It has been a real boost. <3
> 
> \--------  
> Bésame
> 
> Ingredients  
> 2 lime wedges  
> 5 to 6 raspberries  
> 1 1/2 ounces Agavero  
> 4 ounces passion fruit juice  
> 1 splash rasbperry liqueur (Chambord)
> 
> Steps to Make It  
> Gather the ingredients.  
> In a cocktail shaker, add the lime wedges and raspberries. Muddle well to extract all the fruit juices.  
> Add the Agavero and passion fruit juice, then a splash of Chambord.  
> Fill the shaker with ice and shake well.  
> Pour everything (without straining) into a highball glass.  
> Serve and enjoy!


End file.
